


A Scarlet Dream

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Afterglow, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hello Happy World!-centric (BanG Dream!), Pastel Palettes - Freeform, Poppin' Party-centric (BanG Dream!), RAISE A SUILEN - Freeform, Religion, Roselia-centric (BanG Dream!), Technology, some HinaTsugu, some SayoLisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Set in an alternate fantasy universe, Tsugumi is a princess of the Aglow Kingdom, seeking freedom and peace. In her quest to achieve that, how will her relationship with her protector, Sayo, develop? Who will she meet in this adventure, and which one of them will be her enemies and her friends?
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki, Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741012
Comments: 59
Kudos: 111





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a long fic because I am super inspired to build an entirely new universe using the Bandori characters. This story is actually inspired by an artwork I saw on Twitter! Also, I think I am discontinuing Forbidden Love and focusing on this. You could consider this as a reinvent of Forbidden Love.
> 
> Link to the artwork: https://twitter.com/REDkinoko_94/status/1255487236289814528?s=09

Tsugumi dashed through the unguarded gate and ran as fast as she could into the forest. Her short, chocolate hair fluttered in the wind as sweat beads lined her forehead. She is clad in brown robes, those that commoners wear in the Kingdom she is in. On her shoulders, a leather bag is slung over each one, one containing some dried nuts and the other are medical supplies. The roots and vines beneath her feet clawed at her as she stumbles through them, the trees went by in a blur. The low-lying branches and leaves obstructed her vision, leaving cuts on her face and arms, but she ignored the pain. She did not know how long she has been running, but she knows she cannot stop. 

_It will be anytime now before the alarms are sounded..._

Just then. a loud siren can be heard from behind her. Tsugumi silently cursed underneath her breath as the alarms are sounded way earlier than she expected. She knew her disappearance from the castle will not go unnoticed for long but she did wish it was maybe a few minutes longer. She heard muffled shouts from behind her and the sound of thundering hooves approaching. 

_Please...just let me reach The Divide..._

Tsugumi silently prayed as she pulls out a scrap of crumpled paper from her sleeve and looked at it. The Divide is the border between the Aglow Kingdom and the Osel Kingdom and a big red "X" is marked on one of the spots in the forest of the Aglow Kingdom near the divide. That is the entrance of an underpass, which is able to cross over to the Osel Kingdom's forest. This map is given to her by none other than her personal maid and best friend, Himari, who also gave her the robes and supplies. 

"Thanks, Himari..." Tsugumi muttered under her breath as she whipped out her compass. She is almost reaching the entrance, it was visible from where Tsugumi is, a short stump with the trapdoor hidden by the undergrowth. Tsugumi's eyes lit up as she picks up her pace, running as fast as she could towards it. Suddenly a majestic white horse dash in front of her. It was clad in scarlet red armor and on top of it is a knight who is fully armored. The knight and her horse stood in between Tsugumi and the tree stump. Tsugumi stopped in her tracks as her heart sank. The knight got down from her horse and patted the horse's head.

"Princess Hazawa, I urge you to follow me back to the castle. We don't have to do this the hard way." The knight's voice is solemn and cold as it cuts through the air. She lifted her helm and placed it on the horse's saddle, revealing her teal-colored ponytail that drops down naturally. Tsugumi saw the crest on the knight's shoulder pad, it was a lion's head that is painted scarlet red. She is a Scarlet Knight, one of the most elite bodyguards of the Queen. Tsugumi clutched on to her bags as her fingernails dig into the leather strap. She bit her lower lips, trying hard not to let the tears that have already formed at the corner of her eyes to fall. 

_So close...I was so close to escaping..._

The Scarlet Knight edged closer to Tsugumi with a fierce look on her face, a sword sheathed at her waist and her hands clutching a rope. Tsugumi could not accept this. She tried so hard and even caused Himari to betray the Queen. She knew if she went back to the castle, she is never coming out ever again. Just as the Scarlet Knight reaches Tsugumi, she kneeled down on both knees and the tears she has been holding in came flooding out.

"P-Please...let me go..." Tsugumi begged, she bends over and placed her head on the floor.

"Princess!" The Scarlet Knight immediately rushed over and lifted Tsugumi's body. "You can't kneel to me!"

"...please...let me go...I beg you..." Tsugumi looked up towards the Scarlet Knight with her teary eyes as she clutched on to the Scarlet Knight's arm. A frown forms on the Scarlet Knight's face. The look in Tsugumi's eyes is so desperate as if she is going to die. 

"Princess...let us talk while standing...please don't kneel for me..." The Scarlet Knight helps Tsugumi to her feet.

"I...I... have been bound to the castle since...I was born...I never got...to see the outside...world...this is my...only chance to leave...please...I beg you..." Tsugumi said in between sobs.

The Scarlet Knight looks down, her frowns intensifies. "But Princess...why the Osel Kingdom...? It is dangerous there...the war..."

"I want to end the war! I am going to meet the Queen of Osel and persuade her...it is impossible to persuade mom..." Tsugumi said in a firm voice filled with conviction. The Scarlet Knight closed her eyes in frustration as if she is struggling with a decision.

"Even so...you can never pass through The Divide...it is heavily guarded...and the Queen's forces must be there already..."

"There is a secret passage, the entrance is right in front..." Tsugumi pointed at the tree stump, sensing the Scarlet Knight is actually thinking of letting her go. The Scarlet Knight looked at the direction Tsugumi is pointing, then she looked back at Tsugumi. She took in a deep breath, ready to make a decision.

"Fine. Two conditions. One, you must come back once you meet the Queen of Osel, no matter if she accepts your proposal or not. Two...I must follow you." The Scarlet Knight stared at Tsugumi, observing her reaction.

Tsugumi has stopped crying as she wiped away her tears. She paused, thinking for a while. 

_It wouldn't be so bad if she follows...at least I have someone to protect me...who knows what the Osel Kingdom has..._

"I accept those conditions" Tsugumi replied back with determination in her eyes. The Scarlet Knight nodded as she started leading her horse towards the stump, with Tsugumi following closely behind. The trapdoor is right in front of the stump, hidden by some dead leaves. The Scarlet Knight swept away the dead leaves to reveal the trapdoor. It looked like it could fit a human being but definitely not a horse. The Scarlet Knight frowns again, she sighs and hugged the horse.

"Ray, here is where we part ways. You go back to the castle okay?" The Scarlet Knight kissed the horse's head and hit its back. The horse neighed and galloped away into the forest.

"I am sorry..." Tsugumi felt a sense of guilt, she could tell the Scarlet Knight loved her horse a lot.

"It is fine..." The Scarlet Knight forced a tiny smile as she pulls the trapdoor open. Dirt and dead leaves fall into the hole. The Scarlet Knight jumps in first, followed by Tsugumi. Tsugumi shuts the trapdoor behind her. 

"How is this place lighted...?" The Scarlet Knight stared curiously at the lights on the ceiling of the passageway that stretches in front of her. 

"It is magic," Tsugumi replied, "this passage is built by an Osel."

The Scarlet Knight frowns as she pulls out her longsword from her sheath. The sword reflected the glittering light from the ceiling and starts to glow. She started making her way forward.

"By the way, I haven't asked for your name..." Tsugumi followed the Scarlet Knight closely behind.

"My name is Sayo Hikawa. I am a Blood-ranked Scarlet Knight." Sayo replied in a monotonous voice as she continued forward.

* * *

The Scarlet Queen threw her glass across the room towards Ran.

"What do you mean she escaped?!" The Queen screamed in rage.

"We search the entire forest with bloodhounds. We have lost her scent. She must have passed over to the Osel Kingdom." Ran quickly kneeled on one knee as her head lowers, avoiding the gaze of the Queen. The Queen slammed her fist on the armrest of her throne. After panting for a while, she finally calms down.

"Ran, I want you to lead a team into Osel, get the princess back." The Queen's cold command echoed across the room.

"Yes, My Queen." Ran replied solemnly, still kneeling.

"Get Tomoe from Vandal and Moca from Bestel to join your team." The Queen ordered.

"Yes, My Queen." Ran frowns, she didn't like those 2 people.

"Have you found out who betrayed me?" 

There was silence throughout the room. "Yes," Ran replied, her voice has a hint of pain. The guards pushed a struggling Himari in front of the Queen. The Queen stared deeply into Himari's eyes as Himari tries to look away. She tried to make a noise but her mouth was gagged.

"So it is the princess' maid. Execute her." The Queen ordered with a tone void of emotion.

Himari struggled wildly in her restraints, her eyes filled with terror as tears begin to flow down. She tried to shout but only a muffled scream came out. Just as she was about to be dragged out of the room, Ran spoke up.

"Forgive me My queen, but I request Himari to follow us on our mission to retrieve the princess."

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "Why do you say so? Do you want to join this traitor and be executed too?"

Ran winced. Himari is her childhood friend, she cannot watch her die like this.

"I believe she is of use to us during the mission. She can provide first aid and food for us. Besides, the journey to Osel is dangerous, she can be used as a sacrifice if we meet any real danger." Ran tried her best to convince the Queen. The Queen thought for a while, her eyes fixated on Ran.

"Fine. But if you fail in your mission, both of you will be executed." 

"Yes, My Queen." Ran replied, she was relieved her plea worked. 

Himari was pushed towards Ran as she clutched on to the chains bounding Himari. Ran lead Himari away as she exited the room. Just then, a Scarlet Knight rushed in.

"Report the Queen, Blood-ranked Scarlet Knight Sayo Hikawa's horse has returned but the Scarlet Knight has not. It is believed she escaped with the princess to Osel. The bloodhounds has caught the scent of the princess on the horse."

"WHAT?" The Queen flew into a rage again. She stood up as her whole body trembled. Sayo, one of her most trusted bodyguard has decided to commit treason and betrayed her.

"RAN. YOU HAVE ONE MORE MISSION, KILL SAYO HIKAWA!" The Queen screamed across the room, her voice rocking the room. Ran bowed as she gritted her teeth. A deep feeling of anger boils within her. If there is one thing she hates most, it is betraying the throne. She replied with a loud voice. 

"Yes, My Queen."


	2. The Aglow-Osel War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and Tsugumi manage to survive for a few days in the Osel Kingdom's forest. On the other side of the Divide, Ran manages to form her team as they set out towards the Osel Kingdom on their mission to retrieve Tsugumi.

Sayo and Tsugumi sat opposite each other as the campfire between them flickers. Sayo sighs as she holds a stick, at the sharp end of it is a piece of meat, held over the fire. Tsugumi was rubbing her hands together as the chill wind of the night blew gently across her face. Sayo passes the stick of meat to Tsugumi, who bowed and took it from Sayo with gratitude in her eyes. They have been walking in the Osel forest for days now, they would have gotten out of the forest by now if they had a horse. The dried nuts from Himari ran out quickly, faster than Tsugumi has expected and she wondered how she would survive if Sayo was not here. It seems like Sayo is not only trained to fight physically, she is also taught the essential survival skills in a jungle, such as how to build a shelter, a fire, to hunt, and what foods can be eaten. Although ever since they started hunting those weird-looking rabbits (Sayo did most of the hunting, Tsugumi just watched), they have decided to give up eating those berries and fungi they saw growing all over the forest. 

"Is the meat cooked?" Sayo asked with genuine concern.

"Yes. It is delicious!" Tsugumi smiled as answered back. 

"I don't know what animal is that...I have never seen such creatures in the book...I don't even know if we should be even eating them..." Sayo frowns, she seems worried about eating the meat, as it could be potentially poisonous.

"It's okay Sayo! We have been eating it for a few days now and we are fine! Think on the bright side!" Tsugumi lets out her signature bright smile.

Sayo could feel her heart skipped a beat, she realised why so many people in the kingdom fell in love with the princess just by looking at her picture. Sayo shook off any indecent thoughts, reminding herself that Tsugumi is the princess and herself is just a bodyguard. Sayo pulls out the longsword that is stabbed into the ground beside her. The sword seems in perfect condition even though it has slashed and stabbed multiple creatures and undergrowth, not mentioning the tip is just stabbed into the ground. 

"Is that made of Scarlet Steel?" Tsugumi asked curiously as she stared at Sayo's sword. 

"Yes. Did you know about it?" Sayo nodded and replied with a casual tone.

"Yes! I read all about it in a book about Aglow Kingdom's weapons and armour. Ahaha...I had a lot of time when I was locked up in the castle..." Tsugumi laughs awkwardly.

"Speaking about that...do you mind telling me more about it...?" Sayo looked away, she knew it was a daring request. It was clear that this was a part of the princess's bad memories.

"Ah...sure..." Tsugumi looked down. "Since we have time, I shall tell you the whole story then..." Tsugumi forced a smile as she took out her bottle, containing water she filled from a nearby lake. She took a sip from the bottle and cleared her throat.

"Actually the story begins even before when I was born. My parents visited a shrine located high above at Mount Bestel in Aglow. There, they met a high priest who has the ability to tell prophecies. The priest managed to convince my parents by telling them secrets that they do not even know about each other. Then, the priest realised my mother is pregnant with me and told my mother her child, which is me, would be a girl, and I would cause huge change to the kingdom if I was to be born. At the time, Aglow is having our golden period, we were rich and powerful, we could almost be considered the strongest Kingdom among the other kingdoms and the only Kingdom that could barely match our power and wealth is the Osel Kingdom. My parents were, of course, skeptical at first but on the night I was born, I was indeed proved to be a girl and..." Tsugumi paused. Her expression turned solemn. Sayo could sense some sadness in Tsugumi's voice.

"Sorry. I-I shall continue the story..." Tsugumi sniffed, the corners of her eyes were a little moist. "...that night was also the night my father died." Tsugumi's voice begin to crack.

"I heard of the King's death. He was apparently murdered by a mage...right...?" Sayo felt guilty, she did not mean to trigger the princess's bad memories. She remembered she was only 3 years old when this happened, she read about the incident in a history book.

"Yes. The investigation revealed a rose petal radiating with magical powers was found tucked into my father's robes that night he died. Also, the cause of death is unknown. There are no physical wounds found on my father's body, only his internal organs were all severely crushed, which could only mean he died by magical means." Tsugumi continued as Sayo nodded silently. This was the cause of the war between the Aglow and Osel Kingdom. The Scarlet Queen believed the Osel's Queen sent someone to assassinate the Aglow's King so that the Osel Kingdom can reign as the strongest Kingdom of the entire world. Thus, her hatred for mages and magic begins, she started sending troops to attack the Osel Kingdom, which started the ongoing war until now.

"But...how did that lead to your imprisonment in the castle?" Sayo continued asking curiously.

"My mother started believing what the High Priest said, she immediately went up to Mount Bestel and visited the shrine again. The High Priest laughs as she predicted my mother will come back. She followed my mother down the mountain and back to the castle. She took a look at me and shook her head as she started casting a prayer over the castle. She told my mom the castle has been blessed by her and as long as I stay in the castle, the prophecy would not happen. Thus, I was never allowed outside of the castle ever since then..." Tsugumi's voice trailed off. She looked away as she took another sip of water.

"Ah, I see..." Sayo placed a finger on her chin as she nodded.

"Enough about me...what is your story?" Tsugumi's eyes lit up, she is rather curious about the Scarlet Knight sitting in front of her too. "What made you join the Scarlet Knights?"

Sayo frowns. She rarely talks about her past with anyone, or rather, she rarely even talked to anyone about her personal life. This was because she did have a tragic life and she hates the pity look people give her whenever she mentions her past. Although Sayo did feel a weird sense of ease around the princess, maybe it was because she has been spending the past few days with the princess, or maybe it is just because she is captivated by the princess's bright smile. 

"You sure you want to hear about my life...? It is really nothing interesting..." Sayo looked away, silently praying the princess's says no.

"Of course I want to hear it! It can't be worse than mine right? Hahaha..." Tsugumi lets out an awkward laugh.

Sayo silently cursed inside. She knew the princess wouldn't just let it go like this. "Ok...I was born in Vandal, a village in Aglow. I heard from the people there that my parents did not expect me to be born at all. They were expecting one child but instead, my mother gave birth to a pair of twins. My mother chose to give me away to the orphanage as they kept my twin sister. I heard my family left Aglow to travel to another Kingdom shortly after giving me away, as the place reminded them of me and it made my mother emotionally unstable. Of course, all these are told by those people who took me in so I have no idea if it was true..."

"Ah, I see..." Tsugumi looked down, it seems like Sayo's story is pretty bad too. "How did you join the Scarlet Knights...?"

"I was trained by a blood-ranked Scarlet Knight when I was six. Children in the orphanage are often sent into the military at the age of six for a test to determine which type of army they join. My test determined me to be one of the best, thus..." Sayo winced. The images of that hellish training flashed past her eyes. He could almost see the fierce fiery eyes of her trainer in front of her again. Tsugumi saw Sayo was struggling to continue, she stood up and sat beside Sayo, placing a hand of Sayo's shoulders.

"I know the rest of the story...you don't have to tell me..." Tsugumi said quietly. Sayo nodded as she looked at Tsugumi, expecting that same look of pity that everyone gave her once she told them about their story. But Tsugumi was smiling, her gaze was gentle and warm as if she was hugging Sayo. Sayo's cheek begins to dye a light shade of pink.

"So...have you tried to find your family...?" Tsugumi asked genuinely.

"I did...I managed to find out their names and their current location..." Sayo frowns again as she looked down.

"Oh...so are you going to find them?"

"No...I have no desire to see them." Sayo replied firmly. The grip on her sword handle tightens. 

"Ah...I see...that is fine." Tsugumi pats Sayo's back. "It's late, we should go to sleep, Sayo."

"Princess, please go ahead, I will keep watch."

"No, you need to rest too. Tell you what, you wake me after 2 hours. We take turns keeping watch okay?"

"But princess-"

"This is an order." Tsugumi's eyes burned with determination. Sayo was slightly taken aback by Tsugumi's assertion of dominance. She nodded quietly. Tsugumi smiled again as she went into the makeshift shelter and lay down. Her soft snores can be heard after a while.

* * *

Ran walked briskly forward at a steady pace. Her sword sheathed at her waist as her shoulder pads gleamed under the sunlight. A crest with a blood-red wolf was etched at her breastplate. Behind her are two Scarlet Soldiers and beside her, a reluctant looking Himari. The group walked in total silence. There was no noise except for the crunch of gravel under their feet.

"I can't believe you've done that... What were you thinking?" Ran broke the silence. It was clear she was referring to Himari.

"You don't understand..." Himari pouts and looks at the horizon, refusing to face Ran.

"Then explain to me!" Ran shouted at Himari.

"Don't yell at me!" Himari cried back "Tsugumi is my friend!"

"So was I!" Ran clenched her fists, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Himari was slightly stunned by Ran's retort as she looked away.

"You've changed Ran...all you think about is how to please the Queen, you have no friends," Himari replied coldly, a look of disdain on her face.

"I am just doing my job." Ran gritted her teeth. She wiped the single tear that formed at the corner of her eye.

"Yea, oh great Scarlet General, fuck off. Keep kissing the Queen's ass!"

"Shut up! If I didn't consider our childhood friendship, your traitorous head won't be sitting on your neck!"

"Don't talk about childhood to me!" Himari cried again, tears start to flow down her cheeks. "You were the one who left us! You knew Tsugumi was imprisoned in the castle since she was born yet you did not even consider helping her, and even blamed me for helping her! You caused Tomoe to get exiled from the capital city and you were the one who broke Moca's heart! You are just the Queen's lapdog!"

Ran growled in reply. She did not want to argue with Himari anymore, especially in front of her soldiers. The rest of the journey was quiet with just the sounds of Himari sobbing. The group reached the town of Vandal after a while. Vandal is famous for its highest crime rate among all the other towns in Aglow. The law enforcement here has completely given up on this town and the capital couldn't care less. This is due to it being the furthest away from the capital city and much closer to the chaotic trading town of CiRCLE. 

"I need to go buy some supplies." Himari did not ask, she just said.

"You follow her." Ran pointed at one of the soldiers. "Make sure she doesn't run away or your head will roll." The soldier nodded and followed closely behind Himari as they walk away. Ran continues moving forward with the other soldier until they reach a tattered looking bar. The signboard hangs crooked as it spells out in large words: "THE UDAGAWA PUNCH". Ran sighs as she pushed opened the door and went in. The bar inside didn't look any better. Tables and chairs are everywhere with the patrons mostly drunks or gangsters. Ran looked around the bar and spotted her target. She walked over to a large table where the girl with the short, red hair sat. 

Tomoe has both her legs on the table with a mug of beer in her hand and a lollipop in her mouth as she leaned back on a wooden chair. She was wearing a black T-shirt with the right sleeve torn off, showing off her tattoo of a wolf baring its fangs. The jeans hugged her legs tightly and there were a few ripped spots on it. On her neck is a few chains and necklaces, ones that she often showed off as her protective amulet. A huge ring with a skull was on her index finger of her right hand. Her feet donned some military-grade boots. 

"Whose fucking turn is it?" Tomoe shouted, the piercings on her lower lips bop up and down, one of the many on her face. She got one right above her eyebrows, one on each earlobe, three on her right ear, and one on her tongue. 

"Tomoe." Ran approaches the red-headed girl from behind.

"Fuck off." Tomoe did not even turn around. She takes a swig from her mug as she picked up her cards from the table.

"Tomoe. I am here on the Queen's orders." Ran repeated, her voice louder. Tomoe sniggered, she continues playing her game.

"Are you defying the Queen's orders?" Ran shouted, her voice filled with anger. Tomoe stood up suddenly and turn around. She held Ran's collar and pushed her against the wall with a loud thud.

"Don't come to my fucking turf and talk to me like this. Do you think I give a fuck? I AM the queen here." Tomoe said in a soft menacing voice. She released Ran, who dropped down and coughed. Tomoe sat back down on her chair as Ran rubbed her neck.

"We need to go get the princess back." Ran said solemnly. Tomoe paused.

"Tsugu escaped from the castle?" Tomoe straightened her back as her ears perked up.

"Yes. She did. And the Queen has asked me to form a team, including you, to capture her back."

"HAHAHAHAH WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" Tomoe laughed out loud as she slammed her hand on the table, tears forming in her eyes. "Ahhh can't believe good ol Tsugu managed to escape from the witch!"

Ran gripped the hilt of her sword, she was fuming. "Take that back."

"Or what?" Tomoe taunted Ran. Just as Ran was about to pull out her sword, the gangsters sitting at the same table as Tomoe also stood up behind Tomoe. So did all the patrons of the bar whom Ran thought are just a bunch of drunks. The whole bar was silent as the two stared each other down, with Ran pulling her sword halfway from its sheath. Everyone froze at their spot. 

"Tomoe?" Himari's voice came from the entrance of the bar, the sound of bells at the door opening broke the silence. 

"Honey? What are you doing here? You are only supposed to come back on the weekends, or am I drunk?" Tomoe looked at the crumpled, old calender on the bar counter. Himari quickly rushed up to Tomoe and hugged her, sobbing wildly.

"Tell me, who bullied my Hi-chan?!" Tomoe's voice was gentle as she pats Himari's head. Ran sheathed back her sword as she looked away.

"Go get a room." Ran spat, a look of disgust on her face. 

"What the hell is going on here?!" Tomoe's eyes burn with rage.

"Your dear Himari betrayed the Queen by helping the princess escape. I saved her head, that is what happened." 

"Tomoe~" Himari continues crying and clutching on to Tomoe's shirt, "...you wanted Tsugu to escape too right...?" 

"Hush, Hi-chan, don't cry anymore, of course, I do..."

"The reward for you is 9 million gold and your exile status will be revoked, and the Queen will return your Scarlet Officer title. You will also get a nice looking house right in the capital city's center." Ran said nonchalantly. Tomoe's eyes lit up again, if one is observant, you could almost see her drool coming out.

"10," Tomoe replied.

"What?!" Ran looked at her with confusion.

"I want 10 million. 10 million and I will follow you." Tomoe said. Himari immediately back away. 

"TOMOE!" Himari cried out, she could not believe her wife would betray Tsugumi for gold.

Ran gritted her teeth. "Fine." She agreed reluctantly.

"Let me pack my things and we can go." Tomoe smiled smugly as she dragged Himari to the back of the bar, who struggled wildly.

"Tomoe! How could you-" Himari wanted to start berating the red-haired girl when Tomoe placed a finger on her lips.

"This is what you wanted too right? So that you can meet me at any time of the day? Plus we are rich and we get a nice house..."

"But Tsugumi!"

"Look. Tsugu is having her freedom right now, you could just see it as we are bringing Tsugu back home because she is lost. Plus, the time we search for her, she can easily see much of the outside world already. It is a win-win situation." Tomoe whispered under her breath. Himari could never refute Tomoe's logic, partly the reason why she fell in love with her. Tomoe always can talk her way out of anything. Himari nodded reluctantly as Tomoe grabbed her bag and headed out. 

"So Scarlet General Ran, where we headed?" Tomoe mocked.

"Bestel." Ran replied.

"Moca's house?" Tomoe joked, she knew Moca and Ran had a history. 

"Yes." Ran's answer totally went out of Tomoe's expectations. It was the few rarest time Tomoe had no comeback.

* * *

Moca brings her hammer down with one hand and the other held on to a molten piece of steel. The clanking sound echoed throughout her garage. 

"Moca-chan is a genius~ This baguette look so real that I almost want to eat it~" Moca smiled as she talked to herself. She plopped herself down on a rusty chair and stared at her final product: a sword made in the shape of a baguette. Suddenly, there was furious knocking on her garage shutters. Moca jumped up and slowly made her way to the button controlling the shutters. She pressed the green button and the garage door slowly rises.

"Oh? My beloved Ran, what are you doing here~?" Moca saw Ran's figure first, a huge scowl on Ran's face.

"Here to recruit you." Ran replied coldly, ignoring Moca's teasing. Just then, Tomoe and Himari emerged from Ran's back.

"Ohyo? The whole gang is here~ Where is Tsugu? Oh wait, I forgot. She can't leave the castle~"

"She did. And now we got to get her back." Ran used the same monotonous voice.

"Yo, Moca!" Tomoe lets out a grin and waved. Himari smiled and waved too.

"Tsugu escaped? Yayy, we can go to the beach together now~" Moca smiled as she slowly went back to her workbench.

"This is not a joke. The Queen ordered you to come with us to capture the princess back to the castle." Ran could feel her temper rising. 

"Huh? Why did she order Moca-chan to follow? Moca-chan only knows how to eat bread~" Moca replied without facing Ran. She picked up the "baguette" she just made.

"You just want me to praise you, don't you? It's clear that we need a master crafter. So just grab your damn toolbox and follow us."

"Ohohoho~ Ran praised Moca-chan as a master crafter~ What is the reward for bringing back poor old Tsugu to her cage~?" Moca taunted Ran.

"9 million gold." Ran replied coldly.

"Ah...what is Moca-chan going to do with so much gold? If only the gold is bread...~"

"Fine! Unlimited supply of bread, you happy?!" Ran could not take Moca anymore, she hates her sluggish talking, she hates her teasing and most importantly, she hates how Moca just treats everything so...trivial. That is the reason why she broke up with her. 

"Oho, now you're talking my language~ Let Moca-chan grab her trusty toolbox and we can get going~" Moca smiled and went to the storeroom at the back of her garage. Tomoe and Himari continue flirting behind her. Ran sighs and begins to regret her life decisions. Is this really the "dream team" to get Tsugumi back to the castle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can treat this as an introduction to the characters and the setting.


	3. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran and her group waits near the exit of the Osel Forest. Would they be able to encounter Sayo and Tsugumi?

"Are you sure they would pass by here?" Tomoe grumbled. She slapped her arm and waved her hands around her, but the mosquitoes just keep on coming. She plopped herself down on to the grass patch. 

"Just stop complaining and get ready if they do pass by here. Hope you don't get cold feet, I will handle Sayo and you grab the princess."

"Hey! Why do you get to fight? I want to fight too!" Tomoe pulls out her brass knuckle from her pocket as she slides it on to her fingers. Ran frowns as she saw the sight. 

"My soldiers and I can handle it, you just handle the princess. I am the leader here so listen to my orders." Ran scowled.

"Che." Tomoe hated Ran's obnoxious attitude and the way she is suppressing her. She slides her brass knuckles out and placed it back into her pocket. Himari ignored the childish banter between Ran and Tomoe as she continues stirring the pot that is held above the fire by a makeshift stove. The delicious smell wafted through the air and entered the nose of a sniffing Moca. She made her way to where Himari is.

"Hiii-chan~ Is this for us~?" Moca smiled, as she leans in closer to take a deeper sniff.

"Yes...stop doing that, you're distracting me, food will be ready in a while." Himari was quite frustrated with Moca. To be honest, ever since she followed Ran, she has been feeling rather annoyed because she has no intention to capture Tsugumi at all. If not, why would she even help her escape in the first place? It felt like all her efforts in preparing Tsugu's escape is wasted. If it is not for Tomoe and her warped logic she would have easily slipped away and escaped. There are so many loopholes in this forest she knew she can use to shake off her pursuers.

The group has arrived at their current location early this morning, waiting patiently for Sayo and Tsugumi to appear. Apparently, to exit this forest and reach the Osel Castle in the shortest time, one has to pass through the path they are currently waiting in ambush. This is all according to Ran's research, as she claims. Ran also knew Sayo did not have her horse, thus, since they have a whole carriage, they are able to arrive at this exact location faster. Ran knew Sayo wouldn't set camp near the main road (well Ran and Sayo basically went through the same training and lessons), and they did not encounter them at all when they passed through the entire forest using the main road, so it would save energy just to wait for Sayo and Tsugu at the exit rather than combing the whole forest searching for them. 

Himari prepared the 6 bowls of ramen and placed it on a large tree stump. Moca immediately snatches one of the bowls up and started wolfing down one of them like she had not eaten in weeks. Ran and the 2 soldiers each picked up one bowl and started eating too. Tomoe looks at her bowl of ramen as she started drooling.

"Oh Hi-chan, I can't believe I can get to eat ramen in this godforsaken place. I love you so much!" Tomoe hugs Himari and kisses her repeatedly on the cheek. Himari smiles a bit, she knew ramen is one of Tomoe's favourite dish, partly why she decided to cook it. Well, Tomoe is the only silver lining in this operation. 

"Shh!" Suddenly, Ran hushed the other members. Tomoe and Himari held their breaths. Surprisingly, Moca stopped eating, freezing at her spot. Ran's ears perked up as she listened carefully to the surroundings. There is the sound of the soft wind blowing and the rustling of leaves. Somewhere there is a bird chirping. Ran's concentrated carefully, she swears she heard something...There! The faint clinking sound. There is only one possibility; it came from the armour Sayo is wearing. Ran silently signaled for the soldiers and Tomoe to follow her. Tomoe nodded grudgingly and followed behind Ran as she crept towards the noise.

* * *

Sayo walked in front of Tsugumi. Her hand is on her hilt and she observed the surroundings constantly. She has to make sure she is ready when any danger presents itself and also, she is looking out for animals to hunt. Tsugumi followed closely behind Sayo as she clutched her bags tightly, holding it close to her chest. Occasionally, Sayo will suddenly stop in her tracks as if she heard or saw something, causing Tsugumi to bump into her, but most of the time it was just false alarm. Although Tsugumi is grateful that Sayo is doing this to protect them, she is also kinda annoyed with bumping into Sayo constantly, considering the armour Sayo is wearing is pretty hard and her forehead is getting painful. The pair have been traveling for 3 days now and Sayo is affirmative that they are nearing the exit of the forest to the path that leads to Osel Castle. Tsugumi decided to trust Sayo as she claims she has studied the forest's geography in case there is a war that happens in the forest, or...she is tasked to attack the castle. Just then, Sayo stopped abruptly in her tracks again. 

"Ow! Stop-" Tsugumi rubbed her forehead and is about to tell Sayo off when Sayo covered Tsugumi's mouth with her palm. Sayo placed a finger on her own lips, telling Tsugumi to keep quiet. Sayo listened carefully as she scanned the surrounding trees, she started pulling out her sword. Sayo sensed something approaching as she immediately turns around and raised her sword, which clashed violently against Ran's. The vibration of the impact knocked both of them back with them steadying themselves with their swords. Tsugumi immediately hides behind a tree as she watches both of them face each other.

"Ran Mitake." Sayo narrowed her eyes, her cold voice cuts through the air.

"Traitor. Release the princess now." Ran shouted as she points her sword towards Sayo. Two soldiers emerged from behind the trees, one of them is nocking an arrow while the other steadied her sword. 

"Never. You have to get through me if you want the princess." Sayo adopted a stance as she bent her knees and raised the sword to face level. Ran growled and started rushing towards Sayo. An arrow was shot forward but Sayo dodged it. 

_I need to get rid of the archer first, then I can deal with the rest...I do hope the princess has hidden well..._

Sayo moved from side to side in a non-regular pattern, causing the archer to have difficulty aiming at her. All the arrows that were shot missed Sayo completely. Ran managed to get in front of Sayo and swung her sword at her head. Sayo parried the blow and the impact of two Scarlet Steel threw Sayo off track and stunned her momentarily, causing an arrow to grazed past her face. Blood trickled down the wound but Sayo was unfazed, she continued moving forward towards the archer. The archer realized Sayo's target is her and decided to back away, all the while shooting arrows at her. The other soldier rushed at Sayo from the back, just as her sword is about to connect with Sayo's neck, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see Sayo's sword stab right through her. Sayo pulls out her sword with a solemn expression, blood gushed out from her wound, and splattered across Sayo's armour. The soldier is a lion-ranked officer, the second-highest rank in the army. But Sayo managed to parry Ran's blow, dodge the arrows and stab her in matter of seconds. 

_So...this is the strength of a blood-ranked soldier..._

That was her last thought before she closed her eyes eternally. Ran watches her soldier die and gritted her teeth. She has underestimated Sayo. Sayo is able to fight on par with her yet deal with two of them with just a single wound on her face. Ran rushed at Sayo again, she could feel the fire raging inside her. She did not mean to sacrifice anyone in this mission and Sayo actually broke that rule. Determination blazed within her eyes as she raised her sword again. Sayo did not care about Ran at all as she kept on rushing towards the archer. The archer saw her comrade fall and decided to give up shooting at Sayo, she turned her back and begins to run. However, Sayo caught up easily.

_Slash!_

The archer saw what happened before she felt it. Her lower arm flew high above her head as Sayo sliced it cleanly away from her elbow. Blood pours out like a raging waterfall as she clutched her arm, screaming in agony. Sayo immediately turns around and parried Ran's blow again, but the blow caused her to fall on one knee. The two faced each other eye-to-eye.

"How dare you kill my soldiers?!" Ran screamed at Sayo, spitting saliva at her face.

Sayo kept quiet. Her face still had a solemn expression, although it hides a hint of sorrow. She pushed Ran back with her sword as she stood up, steadying herself with her stance, slowly raising her sword. Ran screams in rage as she ran at Sayo, anger has blinded her eyes and all she wanted now is to kill Sayo. 

* * *

Tsugumi covered her mouth, stifling her scream as she watches Sayo take down those soldiers. She never expected her escape has caused this someone to get hurt. This is not what she wanted. 

_It was my fault...it was my fault they got hurt..._

Tsugumi's tears trickled down her cheeks as she broke down. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and another grabbed her violently. Tsugumi immediately struggled wildly as she attempts to shout. 

"Tsugu!" Tomoe whispered. "It is me! Don't struggle or you will make this more painful!"

Tsugumi's eyes widen. She was shocked and stunned at the same time. Tomoe slowly releases her hand from Tsugumi's mouth.

"T-Tomoe-chan?" Tsugumi stared with her mouth slightly opened. She never expected Tomoe to appear here, although it has been so long since she saw her ever since she got exiled from the capital city. She only heard stories about her from Himari. 

"Yo!" Tomoe grinned. "Look, just follow me back okay? See, people are getting hurt. And if you don't go back with us, Himari is going to die too..." Tomoe continues whispering.

"Where is Himari-chan?! Is she okay?" Although Tsugumi knew Himari is going to get into trouble, she never wanted her to die.

"She is okay...for now...she is waiting for us at our camp...Tsugu...just follow us back okay...?

Tsugumi frowns and looks down, avoiding Tomoe's pleading gaze. "Tomoe-chan...I need to go to Osel Castle...I need to see Osel's queen, it is to end this war..." 

"Tsugu...stop being so stubborn! Do you not consider our friendship? Himari is going to die because of you!" Tomoe started to get more aggressive. Her hand gripping on to Tsugumi's shoulder tightly.

"I am sorry Tomoe...I need to-" 

Tomoe grabbed Tsugumi violently and started dragging her, overpowering Tsugumi with her strength. Tsugumi struggled again as she shouted for help.

"Sayo-san!"

Sayo heard the cries of Tsugumi and stared at the direction of the noise. She saw Tomoe dragging Tsugumi but the short distraction caused an opening for Ran to strike. Ran swung her sword downwards and embedded it into Sayo's shoulder. The sword broke through Sayo's shoulder pad as it was Scarlet Steel blade and it can cut through other Scarlet Steel. Sayo grunted as she fell to her knees. Blood started flowing down her shoulder and staining her breastplate. Tsugumi saw what happened and cried out. Just then, Himari came out from behind and pushed Tomoe away from Tsugumi. 

"Tsugu! Go!" Himari shouted as she held Tomoe back. Tsugumi immediately rushed towards Sayo.

"Himari what are you doing?!" Tomoe shouted as she tried to push Himari away. But Himari held on tightly, her legs wrapping itself around Tomoe's legs. Tomoe could not shake Himari off without hurting her.

Ran pulls out her sword from Sayo's shoulder which caused Sayo to let out another grunt, more blood gushed out. She swore to never scream in pain ever since she came out of that monstrous training she had. Ran raised her sword high above her head, ready to swing down on Sayo's skull. Tsugumi immediately rushed over and hugged Sayo tightly as she stared up at Ran with pleading eyes. Ran stopped.

"Tsugu, go away!" Ran shouted as she gritted her teeth.

"No!" Tsugumi cried out, "Please...Ran-chan..." Tsugumi sobbed.

"GO AWAY NOW!" Ran bellowed. Tsugumi held on to Sayo tightly, refusing to let go. Sayo could feel her consciousness fading away as she was losing blood fast. Ran raised her legs and kicked Tsugumi away. Tsugumi fell on all fours. 

"Princess..." Sayo cried out weakly as she raised her hand towards Tsugumi. Ran swung down her sword.

...

Ran's sword bounced off something. It flew a few meters away before falling on to the ground. Ran was surprised by the impact and turned to look at Sayo. Surrounding Sayo and Tsugumi is a pink forcefield. The forcefield started wrapping itself around the bodies of Tsugumi and Sayo and lifted them up into the sky. The forcefield merged mid-air as Sayo and Tsugumi were encapsulated into a pink forcefield ball. The pink ball flew off into the sky and disappeared into the horizon towards the castle. 

_Magic! This is magic!_

"NO!" Ran shouted into the sky as she stared at the disappearing figures of Sayo and Tsugumi. "FREAKING MAGES!!!" 

Ran fell down on to the floor. She has completely lost the fight. Not only she did not manage to kill Sayo and capture Tsugumi, but one of her elite soldiers has also died for nothing, the other wounded. Ran punched the floor repeatedly to vent her frustration until her fists are bloodied.

Himari saw Tsugumi and Sayo was somehow transported away and released her grip on Tomoe.

"Himari! What the fuck are you thinking? Do you know if we don't get Tsugu back you are going to die?" Tomoe shouted at Himari. However, there was a wide smile on Himari's face.

"HIMARI!" Ran screamed as she rushed over and slapped Himari across the face. Himari spat out some blood as she started laughing. 

"Hey! You don't fucking touch my wife!" Tomoe pushed Ran away and punched her across the face. Ran fell on to the floor, tears of anger flow down her face. Tomoe breathes heavily as she stood in between Himari and Ran, clenching her fists. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tryna spice up the story by giving you all some action. Who do you think saved Sayo and Tsugumi though...?


	4. The Osel Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and Tsugumi were saved by a certain someone but Sayo is still in critical condition. Would Sayo be able to make it?

Tsugumi slowly opened her eyes. The bright sunlight blinded her momentarily as her eyes slowly adjusted to it. She was sleeping on a giant bed, big enough for 2 people. A grandiose chandelier hung on the ceiling above her, the number of crystals on it seems uncountable. The last thing Tsugumi remembered is she was hugging Sayo until a huge force pushed her away, then she blacked out. Tsugumi slowly sat up as she observed her surroundings. Firstly, her robes and bags were sitting on a chair beside the bed, she was wearing a plain white dress that extends to her knees. A large window on the left side of the room, a huge door on the right. On the left corner of the room, there is a dresser with a cushioned stool in front of it. Above the dresser hung a circular mirror with rose design as its frame. 

_I need to find Sayo-san..._

Tsugumi slowly stood up and she felt a bit dizzy, probably after-effects of passing out. She rubs her forehead and found a bandage on it. She slowly made her way towards the door and just as she reaches out for the doorknob, the door swung opened.

"Oh! You are awake!" A woman which seems to be in her twenties stood at the doorway. Tsugumi backed away slowly, she stared at the woman warily. The woman is wearing white robes with green lines running at the edges. She has long, brown hair with light brown highlights and they extend to her waist. Her eyes are dark green and she smiled warmly at Tsugumi.

"W-Who are you?" Tsugumi as she continues to back away slowly.

"My name is Lisa! Ahh! Don't be alarmed! I mean no harm, I was the one who saved you and the other girl!" Lisa quickly raised her hands.

"Sayo-san? Where is she?! Bring me to her!" Tsugumi immediately rushes forward and grabbed Lisa's hands.

"C-Calm down! She is in the next room! I will bring you there!" Lisa was taken aback by Tsugumi's sudden approach. She walks to the next room with Tsugumi following closely behind. Lisa opened the door slowly. Tsugumi immediately rushes in and saw Sayo lying on the bed, still unconscious. Sayo's face was pale and there was a huge bandage on her right shoulder, even though it was already soaking with blood. 

"Sayo-san! Why isn't she waking up?! What is happening to her?!" Tsugumi turned back and grabbed Lisa by the arm.

"Ah...she..." Lisa looked down. Her eyebrows creased slightly.

"Tell me!" Tsugumi cried out, tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Well...the wound on her shoulder cuts really deep that it punctures on of her major artery. I tried to slow down the bleeding already with my magic but..." Lisa looked solemn, "she will bleed to death if that artery is not stitched up..."

"Then stitch it!!!" Tsugumi shouted.

"I can't..."

"Then find someone who can!"

"It is not that easy, okay?! Yukina controls the medics and doctors here! If we send both of you to her, it is equal to sending both of you to death!"

Tsugumi fell on to the floor. Her tears kept on flowing. She has no idea where she is and who is Yukina. "Where is this place...? Is there really nothing we can do to save Sayo-san...?" Tsugumi's voice was monotonous and void of emotions.

"I am sorry...I tried my best..." Lisa sighed, "This is the Osel Castle..."

Tsugumi's eyes suddenly lit up. "So Yukina is the Queen? I heard the Queen has super strong magical powers, she can save Sayo-san!"

"No...she is our military General...she controls the army...and everything in Osel..." Lisa looked away and winced as if she was recalling some bad memory. "She absolutely despises anyone who has no magical powers. She would definitely not save someone like Sayo..."

"But if she is not the Queen then..."

"I am." Suddenly, a black-haired woman wearing black flowing robes appeared at the doorway. Lisa immediately bows to her.

"Rinko, why have you come here?"

Rinko made her way to Tsugumi and stood beside her. "I believe you have come to meet me, Princess Hazawa." 

"Princess?!" Lisa exclaimed, she is surprised and confused.

Tsugumi looked up to Rinko with teary eyes. "Y-You are the Q-Queen...?" Tsugumi said in between sobs. "P-Please...save my friend...I am willing to do anything...please..." Tsugumi held on to the Rinko's robes.

"I would save her if I could...but..." Rinko frowns, "my powers are locked up..."

"No way..." Tsugumi felt her only last source of hope was dashed. She made her way to Sayo's bedside as she hugs Sayo's cold body. She kept on crying and crying, she felt like she was the one who caused Sayo to die. If only she wasn't so selfish... If only she had listened to Sayo back in Aglow and followed her back...

"To be honest...it was a miracle Sayo survived...even though both of you were malnourished when I treated you all, Sayo was much more severely malnourished than you princess...I saw the fight with my own eyes...it should be impossible for her to move, let alone fight against 3 attackers like this..." Lisa softly said, an attempt to comfort Tsugumi.

Tsugumi thought back to the past few days. Indeed they haven't been eating well. Even though Sayo hunted the animals in the forest, the most they ever caught was 2 of those weird-looking rabbits each day. The rabbits were small and most of the time, Sayo gave the bulk of the meat to Tsugumi while she ate the scraps that are leftover on the bone herself. Also, Sayo had been the one who kept watch on most of the nights, with Tsugumi keeping watch only on the third night. Even then, Sayo wasn't really sleeping well, she was always on high alert in case something happens. Tsugumi felt devastated. She didn't know Sayo was pushing herself so hard for her, even going past her limit. All she did was to complain and grumble to Sayo about how long more is it going to take before they reach the castle. Tsugumi hugs Sayo tighter, her tears flow down her cheeks and dripped on to Sayo's face. 

"I am sorry, Sayo-san!" She cried louder as she buried her face into Sayo's neck. Her cries were filled with so much pain that even Lisa and Rinko felt it by watching her at the side. Lisa sighs as her attempt to comfort Tsugumi backfired.

Just then, Lisa's eyes widened. "Rinko...are you seeing what I am seeing...?"

Rinko looked up, her eyes also slowly open wider. "Lisa...this...I have never seen such powerful healing magic before..."

Surrounding Tsugumi and Sayo is a glowing light green aura, Lisa and Rinko could see the pink returning to Sayo's cheeks gradually. The cut on Sayo's face also slowly closed up until the wound disappears. Tsugumi, unaware of all these happening, still hugged Sayo tightly as she cried her eyes out.

"Princess...?" Sayo slowly opened her eyes, she saw Tsugumi hugging her and crying. Sayo raised her hand and pats Tsugumi's head. Tsugumi stopped. She looks up to see Sayo looking perfectly fine. She sniffled as Sayo runs her finger across Tsugumi's face, wiping her tears.

"W-What happened? Sayo-san...you...you are awake..."

"Yes. I am. Why are you crying so badly? I am fine." Sayo slowly sits up, she felt something on her shoulder. "What is this?" Sayo grabbed on to the bandage.

"Wait!" Lisa shouted but it was too late, Sayo had already ripped off the bandage. But, the wound has already closed itself and there was just a scar in its place. There was no sign of bleeding.

"How...?" Lisa stared with her mouth open. She cannot believe such a deep wound can be healed almost immediately. Even the scar looks almost impossibly small.

"D-Did you heal Sayo-san?" Tsugumi looked at Lisa curiously with her swollen eyes.

"No...it was you, princess! You healed her! How did you know of such powerful healing magic?" Lisa exclaimed as she jumps up excitedly.

"Me?!" Tsugumi points to herself. "I-I don't know! I never knew I have magic, I was born in Aglow...we are not supposed to have magical powers..." 

"Really? That is weird..." Lisa raised her eyebrow. 

"Who are they?" Sayo has already put on her armour and slowly raised her sword. She pushed Tsugumi gently behind her and faced Lisa and Rinko.

"Sayo-san! They are the ones who saved us! That is Lisa and the other woman is the Queen of Osel." Tsugumi quickly blurted out. 

"Ahaha...there is no need to raise your sword Sayo..." Lisa lets out an awkward laugh, "let's all just sit down and talk..."

* * *

"Alright, I think we should properly introduce ourselves. My name is Lisa Imai. I am the Royal Maid of the Queen. I am also her personal bodyguard." Lisa smiles warmly at Sayo and Tsugumi.

"Were you the one who created the pink forcefield...?" Sayo thought back to the incident at Osel forest, the last thing she saw is a pink forcefield.

"Yes. That was me. Although I am a 4-star rank mage, I can only cast protective magic and some healing magic. That is why I am the perfect person to protect the Queen." Lisa grins smugly.

"I-I am the Queen of Osel...I am Rinko Shirokane. Nice to meet you..." Rinko said softly, then she avoided Sayo's intense gaze.

"Rinko is actually the most powerful mage in Osel. Her late mother, also our late Queen, gave birth to her near the Radiant Core. The Radiant Core is located right beneath this castle, way underground. It is the source of our magic. As long as we are in Osel, we are able to have magical powers. Ahh I digress but Rinko is able to perform all kinds of magic...but..." Lisa looked down.

"Yukina locked up my powers." Rinko frowns, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Well..technically, Rinko is poisoned. The poison blocked her connection to the Radiant Core and any form of magic cannot penetrate that barrier and enter her body. The antidote...it is with Yukina..." Lisa added.

"Well, I do believe we have to introduce ourselves first and our motive of coming here before we get into the details of what happened. My name is Sayo Hikawa, a Scarlet Knight of the Aglow Kingdom. I am here to protect the princess on her journey." Sayo said firmly with a serious tone.

"I am Tsugumi Hazawa. I am the daughter of the Scarlet Queen and the princess of the Aglow Kingdom. Nice to meet you!" Tsugumi smiled and waved.

"Princess, shall we announce our motive?" Sayo turned to face Tsugumi and lowers her head.

"Ahahaha Sayo-san, you don't have to bow..." Tsugumi lets out an awkward laugh, which caused Lisa and Rinko to giggle softly. "Actually, the reason why Sayo-san and myself are here is to meet you, Queen Shirokane. We wanted to discuss a way to end this Aglow-Osel war and return peace back to the land..."

"Ah...a-about that..." Rinko stuttered. She looked towards Lisa for help.

"As I said just now, Yukina has the antidote to the poison and now the Queen is under her control. Rinko has no power to stop the war at all..."

"This...Yukina...just who is she?" Sayo inquired curiously.

"Yukina Minato is our Rose General. She is the leader of our military and she controls our army of mages. Thus, the war is actually led by her. She gained the trust of Rinko and tricked her into taking the poison-"

"No. It was my carelessness that caused this..." Rinko interrupted Lisa.

"Rinko...she was the one who betrayed you, manipulated you..." Lisa placed a hand on Rinko's shoulder.

"I am sorry...I just can't help but blame myself for this situation...all those lives out there in the war zone..." Rinko tears up a bit.

"Can't you just steal the antidote from Minato-san? That way, you can restore power to your Queen." Sayo crossed her arms as she shook her head.

"It is not that easy Sayo...Yukina not only controls the army, but she also has control over everyone, including the guards and maids of this castle. I had to sneak both of you in here without the other guards and maids noticing. She even used Rinko to control the citizens of Osel, giving them the false sense of security that everything is fine and the Queen has everything under control. Basically it is just the two of us against the whole nation! You don't understand our suffering!" Lisa started getting more agitated as she speaks, tears are already flowing down her cheeks.

"L-Lisa-san, calm down!" Tsugumi got flustered. She did not expect Lisa to get so emotional. Sayo frowns and stared at the sobbing pair. 

"Is there no way to stop her?" Sayo sighs.

"T-There is a way to make the antidote..." Lisa said in between sobs.

"How? We can help!" Tsugumi's eyes lit up. She looked at Lisa eagerly, wanting to know the cure.

"But the ingredients are all spread out all over the world...in the different regions and kingdoms..."

Sayo immediately pulls Tsugumi back and whispered sternly into her ear, "Princess! Didn't you promise to return to the castle after talking to the Osel Queen, whether or not it goes well?"

"But Sayo-san...it is clearly not the Queen's idea to start the war...it was all Yukina-san's idea. If we restore power to the Queen, we can end the war...isn't that what we came for?" Tsugumi looked at Sayo with pleading eyes, her hand grabbing on to Sayo's arm.

_Those same eyes...argh...I can't say no to it..._

"F-Fine...w-where are the ingredients...?" Sayo looked away, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"I will give you a list..." Lisa took out a notebook and scribbled some words on it. Then she tore the page off and handed it to Sayo. Sayo took the page over and was stunned. First, it was a surprised look on her face, then it was a deep frown.

"There is an item from every region?!" Sayo exclaimed out loud, her tone slightly frustrated.

"Ah...it is...but all these are required for the potion, unfortunately...and it is impossible for me and Rinko to go get them, we are practically normal human beings once we get out of Osel...that is...if we can even get out..." Lisa sighs.

"I thought you all do have mobile magic?" Sayo questioned.

"We do! But they are all under Yukina's control!" Lisa shouted out in desperation, it seems like Yukina is a sensitive name for her.

"We will get them! Trust us, Queen Shirokane! We will help you get back your magical powers!" Tsugumi grabbed Rinko's hands, which made Rinko jumped. Tsugumi's eyes were once again, filled with pure determination, one could almost see the passionate fire in her eyes.

Sayo sighs, she has resigned to her fate. She knew it is impossible to convince Tsugumi to change her mind. Sayo stood up and grab her sword, sliding it into her sheath.

"Princess, let's go. Since we are doing this, let's make haste." Sayo walked towards the door.

Tsugumi quickly followed Sayo, not before turning back, "Lisa-san, Queen Rinko, we will make sure to gather the ingredients and bring it back here! But, how do we contact you so that you can meet us?"

"Here take this." Lisa passed Tsugumi a pink coloured stone. It seems to glow slightly and Tsugumi could sense a faint hint of magic emanating from it. "Once you are in Osel, just smash open this stone and I will come and get you."

"Okay! Thank you Lisa-san! See you!" Tsugumi smiled and waved goodbye. 

"I wish you the best of luck, Princess Hazawa, and Hikawa-san." Rinko nodded towards the pair. Lisa smiled and waved back.

_Good luck Tsugumi...and Sayo..._

Lisa silently blessed the pair. Although her eyes focused on the leaving figure of Sayo. Ever since she laid her eyes on Sayo at the Osel forest, she is oddly attracted to her. She didn't know whether it was the serious look on her face, or her firm and the dominating way she speaks that she is so attracted to. And after finding out Sayo sacrificed so much to protect Tsugumi, even fighting 3 people when she is severely malnourished, her determination turned Lisa on even more. Or maybe...Sayo reminded her of her childhood friend...Yukina...

_Sayo...I do hope you will be safe so we can meet again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm will Lisa confess her attraction for Sayo when they meet again? Or will Sayo and Tsugumi end up together, who knows? Also...there may be a deeper secret behind Tsugumi's birth...


	5. The Blue Rose and The Scarlet General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the betrayal of Himari, what is Ran's plan to capture Tsugumi?

After laying her soldier's corpse side by side, Ran kneeled down beside them. Her face was expressionless, her tears have dried up. Ran dipped her fingers into her soldiers' blood and brushed the left side of her hair, staining her bangs red. 

"I will avenge both of you," Ran swore under her breath. She stood up and grabbed her sword that was laying on the ground beside her, gripping the hilt tightly. Her face was ashen as she looked down while she approached Himari.

"What do you want?" Tomoe stood in between Ran and Himari, she was wearing her brass knuckles.

"Move." Ran commanded coldly.

"You want to kill Himari, you have to go through me." Tomoe gritted her teeth.

"I SAID MOVE!" Ran shouted, looking up at Tomoe, her eyes wide opened. Her face was contorted with rage and that surprised Tomoe, making her move back a few steps. But Tomoe stood her ground, she raised her arms.

"Ran...don't make me do this..." Tomoe said solemnly.

"She...was supposed to be dead. I saved her...for what?! So that she can betray me?!" Ran yelled.

"Your soldiers are weak. They can't even hold their ground against Sayo, that is not Himari's fault! It was your fault! I told you to let me fight!" Tomoe yelled back. Himari stayed silent as she did not look up. Ran dashed forward swiftly and held the sword against Tomoe's throat.

"You don't talk shit about my soldiers. If it is not for our childhood friendship, your head will be rolling now, Tomoe." Ran said softly enough only for Tomoe to hear, her tone is intimidating.

"Are you threatening me?" Tomoe did not back away even with the sword pressing against her throat, she inched forward as the sword cuts open the surface of her skin. "You think I am scared?" Tomoe stared intensely into Ran's eyes.

"Ohh~ What do we have here~?" Moca emerged from the trees as she slowly sauntered her way towards the standoff between Ran and Tomoe. "C'mon guys~ Stop playing around, we still have a mission~"

"Shut up!" Ran and Tomoe shouted together in unison as they turned to Moca. Then, they stared at each other and growled.

"Ehh? Moca-chan is serious for once and you all still shouted at me~ You both are so mean to Moca-chan...Hi-chan, let's go~ We will continue the mission ourselves. Ne, you guys continue your childish game, okay~?" Moca walked over to Himari and helped her stand up as she supported her towards the campsite.

* * *

As Moca and Himari reached the campsite, the silent Himari suddenly burst into tears. 

"Eh?? Hi-chan, what's wrong?" Moca asked curiously. Himari cried out loud as she hugged Moca tightly. Moca silently patted Himari's back.

"M-Moca..." Himari kept on sobbing, "w-was I wrong...?"

"Wrong? What do you mean?" Moca continues comforting Himari.

"I-I helped Tsugu get a-away..." Himari said in between sobs.

"Hi-chan..." Moca frowns, "who is to say what is right, and what is wrong? From Ran's perspective, it was wrong for you to jeopardize the mission, but from Tsugu's perspective, you helped her obtain her freedom...I don't think you should be so particular about it~ Just eat some bread and you will be fine~" Moca smiled and passed Himari a melon bun. Himari sniffled and took the melon bun, then she burst into tears again, hugging Moca.

"I...I just want all 5 of us to be together again!" Himari cried out, "I hate this! I hate that we are against each other!" 

"Hush hush...Hi-chan...if you keep on crying, Moca-chan's shirt will be wet...~" Moca sighs. "I know what you mean Hi-chan...you want us to see the sunset together again, right~?"

Himari nodded as she calms down. Just then, Ran and Tomoe walked back to the campsite. They still look at each other with hostility but it seems like they are not fighting against each other for now. Himari rushes up to Tomoe and looked at her neck.

"Tomoe, are you okay?" Himari wiped her tears and look at Tomoe with genuine concern.

"Ah...Hi-chan, I am fine haha..." Tomoe chuckled and grinned. Himari quickly took out a plaster and paste it on Tomoe's wound.

"So. Ran, what made you back down~?" Moca placed a finger to her mouth.

"I didn't back down!" Ran shouted. "I...I just wanted to continue with the mission, this is not the end yet!" Ran quickly mumbled before looking away. Moca didn't say anything, she lets out a satisfied smile.

"So, what is the plan now?" Moca asked curiously.

"We will storm Osel Castle to get Tsugumi back, that is the only way." Ran said, while packing the supplies into the carriage.

"But...won't it be heavily guarded?" Moca looked puzzled.

"We just have to fight our way through!" Ran gritted her teeth.

"Ran...why not we rest here for a while as we think of an actual plan?" Moca suggested.

"Yea! It is better to come up with a better plan than just rush the place head on..." Tomoe added. Ran looked at Tomoe and growled. She unpacked the supplies again.

"Fine." She spat out the word. Moca smiled as she started munching on her bun. 

"Ne Ran, by the way, what is with the new hairstyle~?" Moca pointed at the red streak of hair on Ran's bangs.

"S-Shut up!" Ran looked away, slightly blushing.

* * *

Ran led the group on the road towards Osel Castle.

"Ran...you sure this is the plan?" Tomoe started to get wary. The group has rested for a few days at the campsite and Ran, after thinking for a long while decided to go to Osel Castle anyways. She knew a mage saved Tsugumi and Sayo, also she recognised the pink aura. As a Scarlet General, it is required for her to read up about the enemy. Thus, she has a plan to go past the army.

"Shut up. I know what I am doing." Ran replied coldly. She continues pushing forward. Ran had not talked about the plan to Tomoe, Himari, or Moca. Although she did ask Moca to make a few magic trap bombs. Those bombs can temporarily disable a magical skill. Moca made them but...

"Moca, you sure these bombs work? They look just like the bread you have in your bag..." Ran took out one of the bombs from her pocket and stared at it doubtfully.

"Of course of course~ Moca-chan makes the finest weapons and armour~ How can you doubt Moca-chan~?" Moca pretended to look hurt.

"Because it looks like a goddamn bread!" Ran retorted.

"Eh? What's wrong with that? They still work perfectly~" Moca continued to look sad.

"W-Whatever...they better work..." Ran groaned. The silhouette of the castle is in sight as the group approaches the castle gate. 

"Halt! State your name and your purpose." A girl in blue robes standing at the left of the gate raised a hand to stop Ran and her group.

"Ran Mitake. I want to see your General. Ask General Minato to come out." Ran said in a commanding tone.

"Who do you think you are? You think anybody can just ask to see our General?" The other girl in red robes standing at the right of the gate walked up to Ran. Ran swiftly grabbed the throat of the girl with red robes and lifted her up. The girls struggled wildly as she started choking. 

"Why you-" The blue-robed girl cupped her hands together and blue light started forming between her palms. She threw the blue energy ball towards Ran and the ball exploded into fumes of smoke. After the smoke clears, Ran emerged unscathed and her sword was raised. The red-robed girl was under Ran's foot, completely unconscious.

"How...?" The blue-robed girl started backing away. 

"Tell your General to come to meet me or she dies." Ran lowers her sword and pointed at the girl underneath her foot. 

"Y-You wait!" The blue-robed girl stuttered and ran into the castle, a few mages saw the commotion and has already gathered at the gate. Tomoe yawned as she sits herself down on the floor.

"Hey! This is like when we used to wait for Tsugu outside the castle gate right? Hahahaha" Tomoe laughed as she turned to Himari. 

"Yea, it does." Himari managed a weak smile.

Soon after, the blue-robed girl appeared again. "Our General asks you to meet her inside. Follow me." 

Ran lifted her foot from the red-robed girl's face. She signaled for the group to follow as they entered the castle gates.

* * *

Ran and the group entered a giant ballroom. The ballroom was grand and well-furnished, mostly with rose patterns. The blue-robed girl led Ran to a giant couch sitting in the middle of the ballroom. The rest of the group except Ran sat down and Himari couldn't help but let a sigh. The couch was really comfortable than the hard seats of the carriage. Ran stood beside the group with her hand on the hilt of her unsheathed sword. She narrowed her eyes and observed the room carefully. Just then, a blue fireball came hurling towards the group. Ran quickly turns around and deflects it with her sword. The sword shines as the fireball slowly dissolves away.

"Fufu~ Ran Mitake. You have the guts to appear right in my territory." A deep enchanting voice spoke as a woman with dark blue robes entered. Her robes have golden rose patterns at its side.

"Yukina Minato." Ran narrowed her eyes as she stared at Yukina while she made her way towards her. 

"So, what brings you here? The Scarlet Queen wants to surrender?" Yukina lets out a tiny smile.

"Ha. Very funny. Why not you check your own people first?" Ran taunted Yukina as she started marching towards her. Both of them came face to face with each other, staring each other down.

"My people are good...and strong, don't you worry about that..." Yukina said softly to Ran's face. Ran could hear Yukina's steady breathing with how close they were.

"You sure? It seems like one of your mages just took the Princess of Aglow from me...don't tell me...you didn't know?" Ran breaks into a grin. Tomoe, Himari, and Moca stared from the sidelines. They have never seen Ran smile like that.

Yukina's expression instantly changes, her smug smile disappeared. "What do you mean, General Mitake?"

"Oh? Seems like you are not even keeping eye on your own people. Hmm...they were taken away by a pink forcefield, ring any bells?" Ran continues taunting Yukina, she has the upper hand now.

Yukina's eyes widened as panic starts to grow. But she calmed herself down and forced a smile, she cannot lose her cool in front of Ran. "Yuta, go check if the Queen and her maid are fine!" She commanded the mage standing behind her. The mage ran out of the room.

Ran and Yukina continued to stare at each other, both smiling, and both refused to break eye contact. After a few minutes, the mage came back panting.

"General...they are not in their rooms!" The mage shouted. Yukina's face darkens, she turned around and started storming away. "Ask all the guards to search the castle from top to bottom and find them! Now!" 

Ran lets out a triumphant smile. "General Minato, I urged you to give the Princess to me after you find them and we will be on our merry way." Ran snickered.

Yukina ignored Ran and exited the room. Ran sat herself down on the couch and took a sip of water. "Ah! That felt good!"

Tomoe, Moca, and Himari laughed awkwardly. The group waited for Yukina to come back.

* * *

Soon, Yukina came back with Lisa and Rinko as they were escorted by a few other mages.

"Ran Mitake. Look, they are here, not with your princess. So you lied." Yukina smiled widens. 

This time, it was Ran's turn to frown. She stood up and whispered to Moca. "Take Himari and leave first."

Moca nodded and grabbed Himari's hands, which Himari jumped in surprise. She pulled Himari towards the exit.

"I have proof in the carriage. They will go take it." Ran said firmly. "It is obvious Imai-san and Queen Shirokane are lying."

"No...I don't know what you are talking about. What princess?" Lisa looked confused.

"I...didn't see any princess...Me and Lisa are just in the library searching for some books..." Rinko added softly.

"Liars! Lisa, you took Tsugumi and Sayo with your magic!" Ran pointed at Lisa and shouted.

"Enough!" Yukina bellowed and waved her arm. A blue magic wave swept across the ballroom. Ran immediately raised her sword to deflect it but Tomoe got swept across the room. More and more mages started to gather in the room. "Ran Mitake, because you lied, you are going to get punished. I will be kind enough to let those 2 people go but you and the red-haired girl is going to die!"

Tomoe stood up and swept her clothes. "Who says we are the ones dying today?" She cracked her knuckles. Ran started to back away and secretly slip one of the magic trap bombs into Tomoe's pocket.

"Too many. Seems like Tsugumi and Sayo escaped already. We regroup and think of a new plan." Ran whispered to Tomoe.

"What you all whispering about?" Yukina shouted as she hurled another blue fireball at Ran and Tomoe. Ran and Tomoe nodded at each other and they both dived sideways. The fireball crashed into the wall, creating a giant hole. Ran took out a magic trap bomb and activated it, throwing it at the mages. 

"Ha! Bread? What is it going to-" 

The bomb exploded and smoke filled the room. Ran grabbed Tomoe's hand and pushed through the mages. They ran past the exit and towards the castle gate. However, right in front of them, there are several guards blocking their way. Tomoe took out the other bomb from her pocket and gritted her teeth.

"Soiya!" She threw the bomb at the group of guards and it exploded. Ran and Tomoe ran through the smoke and past the castle gates where Moca and Himari are already waiting for them. Moca whipped the horses and they started galloping wildly, leaving the castle behind them.

After the smoke clears, Yukina attempted to fly using her magic and catch up to Ran but her magical powers are depleted. "Ran Mitake! You will pay for this!" She shouted as she raised her fists to the air. Lisa and Rinko shuddered but were silently relieved Tsugumi and Sayo managed to leave the castle before Yukina found out.

* * *

What Ran didn't know is that Sayo and Tsugumi left a long time ago. Sayo knew it was dangerous to stay at the castle for too long and left on the same day they were saved. She even rejected an offer by Lisa to stay one more night.

"Sayo-san, where do we go first?" Tsugumi asked curiously.

"Asupar." Sayo replied.

"Eh? Why there first?" 

"Someone there I know...I mean...kind of..." Sayo looked away frowning. Tsugumi did not question any further. After the incident at Osel forest, she decided to trust Sayo's judgement. The pair were given a tiny carriage by Lisa before they left, which made their journey easier. Sayo and Tsugumi made their way towards Asupar Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some YukiRan interaction... also I tried to make Moca a more multi-dimensional character instead of her just being a jokester who likes bread.


	6. Sisters Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and Tsugumi arrived at Asupar Kingdom, to meet a certain someone that Sayo knows. Would they get the help they need to find the first item in Asupar Kingdom?

Sayo and Tsugumi arrived at the Kingdom of Asupar. The Kingdom is protected by tall metal walls that have rusted away over the years. As they reach the gate to Asupar Kingdom, the could see a large wheel in the middle of the gate. Sayo got down the horse and went to talk to the guards. After a brief moment, the gates slowly opened and it turns out the giant wheel is connected to a gear mechanism to slide open the gate. The guards each pulls a lever and the wheel starts to turn, causing the gears connecting to it to also turn, pulling the gates apart. Sayo went back up on the horse and ride the carriage into the kingdom. Once the pair enters the kingdom, they could immediately smell metal in the air, the air is also seemingly filled with dust. The buildings were all made of metal parts and they look awfully unstable. However, the buildings did have a very aesthetic feel to them. Pipes connected the buildings together and there are all types of clockwork hanging on the building with multiple clock hands. The citizens all stared at Sayo and Tsugumi like they are seeing some foreign entity, as they all wore a mask with what seems like a filter attached to it. 

"Asupar Kingdom. The world of Steampunk." Sayo said quietly to Tsugumi. Tsugumi stared in awe as she absorbs the sights she is looking at. She has only seen this from the picture books in her library and a huge sense of excitement grows inside her as she stared at the steampunk design in real life. Sayo glanced over at Tsugumi and lets out a tiny smile, it is intriguing to see the look of wonder on the princess's face.

After a while, Tsugumi recovered from her trance. "So, Sayo-san, who are we meeting?"

Sayo frowns, she did consider to never meet this person ever in her life but this person is indeed the only person she knows who lives in Asupar Kingdom. And it is better to talk to someone she knows rather than a complete stranger...besides...they are closely related... 

"My sister," Sayo replied coldly, she did not face Tsugumi. Tsugumi could feel the tension in the air and decided not to talk any further. She knew Sayo wasn't really particularly comfortable talking about her family. Sayo whipped the horse and the carriage moved faster.

* * *

Sayo and Tsugumi arrived at a small rundown metal building. Sayo took out a crumpled piece of paper and stared at it for a few seconds. Then she looked up again and stared at the building and the sign that is right outside the door. 

"Princess, we have arrived. This is her house." Sayo got off the horse and extended out a hand to help Tsugumi down the carriage. Tsugumi nodded and took Sayo's hand.

"Um, Sayo-san..." Tsugumi blushed a bit.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to call me princess...you can always call me Tsugumi..."

"But that is...rude..." Sayo frowns and looks away.

"I mean...I want you to call me Tsugumi...besides, I treat you like a friend and not a subordinate..."

"But princes-"

"Sayo-san...please..." Tsugumi held Sayo's arm and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"F-Fine...T-T-Tsugumi...san..." Sayo's face got flushed as she stuttered. There was a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart...

_Friend...the princess calls me her friend..._

Sayo didn't have friends growing up. Mostly just work acquaintance and she stays alone. Most of her time is spent on work or training and she barely socializes. Not that she wants to socialize. In a way, Tsugumi may as well be her first friend. 

Sayo walked up to the door and knocked on it. The dull metal sound rang through the quiet air. Suddenly the door begins to slide open slowly and a woman with a mask and hat stood at the door. The was a wheezing sound as the figure breathes in and out, there are pipes connecting to a mouthpiece on the mask. Two large goggle eyes stared back at Sayo and Tsugumi. The clockwork on the woman's hat turned with mechanical motion, making a regular tick-tock sound. She gestured for Sayo and Tsugumi to come in and then closed the door behind them. Just as the door slide shut, the woman removes her mask. She has a very striking resemblance to Sayo's appearance. She has green eyes and teal hair too, although her hair is cut rather short and it is tied into two small pigtails at the end. Her eyes sparkle as she started at Sayo and Tsugumi excitedly. She has a rather fluffy skirt with leather straps running across it and leather boots on her feet.

"Who are you guys? Why are you the mirror image of me? This is so boppin!" The girl jumps up and down around Sayo.

"Are you...Hina Hikawa?" Sayo crosses her arms and said sternly.

"Yes, that is me! You all must be foreigners! The locals wouldn't walk out of their house without the mask! The rust will fill your lungs! Where are you guys from? Why did you find me?" Hina looked curious then intimidated by Sayo's fully armoured clothing as if she hasn't seen a single person in years. She prodded Sayo's armour with her finger.

"Oh my god! This is the legendary Scarlet Steel! I read all about it in the books but it is so difficult to actually obtain one over here! How did you get them?" Hina kept on chattering.

Tsugumi decided to let Sayo do all the talking, besides it is her moment...her reunion with her family. She nodded to Sayo as if telling her to explain the situation and introduce herself. There was a huge look of frustration on Sayo's face, she is already feeling dizzy around Hina.

"Just...just stop!" Sayo shouted. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly.

"Huh?" Hina tilts her head and places a finger on her chin.

Sayo took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "I am Sayo Hikawa. I am your sister."

"HUHHH???!!" Hina jumped back in total shock.

* * *

Sayo explained to Hina in detail about her childhood and what happened in the past as the trio sat on the metal benches of Hina's workshop. Hina listened quietly as she tries to absorb what Sayo is saying. There was several times she wanted to interrupt Sayo but Sayo gave her a death gaze which just made her swallow back her words immediately. 

"So, that is all to it." Sayo heaved a great sigh, that was a lot to say.

"You look pretty cute~ You haven't told me your name hehe~" Hina went over to Tsugumi and pinched her cheeks.

Sayo slapped Hina's hand away. "Hey! Don't touch the princess. Did you even listen to what I said?" 

"Princess? No wonder you're so cute! Can I hug you?" Hina open her arms wide.

Tsugumi blushed as she lets out an awkward laugh. Sayo growled and stood up, she drew her sword.

"S-Sayo-san! It is okay!" Tsugumi quickly holds Sayo back. She went up to Hina and hugged her.

"Oooohhh so soft and boppin! You smell so good too! Is that lavender?" Hina hugged Tsugumi tightly. Sayo gritted her teeth and looked away.

_Who does she think she is...touching the princess like this..._

"Ahahah I like using bath bombs, that is why..." Tsugumi laughed as she slowly releases the hug. "Anyways...don't you have questions for Sayo-san? It seems like you accepted the story pretty casually..."

"Eh? About the past? Nahh! I don't really care about the past haha!" Hina went back to her work table and begins screwing something. Tsugumi could sense Hina seems to be repressing some emotions.

"Yea you don't care because you live a comfy good life with our parents while I have to fight for survival alone," Sayo said coldly. Hina stopped. She drops her screwdriver. 

"You don't know anything about me," Hina replied with the same coldness, which threw Sayo and Tsugumi off a bit. 

"Hina-san...are you-" Tsugumi reach out to Hina when she suddenly stood up. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"YOU THINK MY LIFE IS ANY BETTER?!" Hina shouted at Sayo who stared back with furrowed brows.

"At least you have parents who raised you up! The same ones who abandoned me!" Sayo shouted back.

"THEY DIED WHEN I WAS FIVE!" Hina bursts into tears. Sayo went silent. She was in shock.

"I have to grow up alone. Do you think anybody in this town would care about me? They left me to rot on the streets! I was begging for food every single day! Sometimes I even starve! I steal, I lie, I did everything to survive, so don't ever say anything about me if you don't know my life!" Hina said in between sobs.

"I...am sorry..." Sayo looked away. She sheathed her sword and sat back down on the metal bench. Hina continues sobbing as she uses her hand to wipe her tears. Tsugumi took out her handkerchief and passed it to Hina who took it and blows her nose. Tsugumi went over and rubs Hina's arm, comforting her. Hina hugged Tsugumi tightly from the side. She cried on to Tsugumi's shoulders. 

"I am sorry Hina-san..." Tsugumi kept on comforting Hina until she slowly calms down. 

"Thank you, princess..." Hina sniffled.

"Ahaha you can call me Tsugumi!" Tsugumi smiled warmly at Hina. Hina wiped her tears and smiled.

"Mhm! Tsugu! Hehe~"

"Hey! You can't just shorten it!" Sayo groaned.

"Hmph! So what if I do?" Hina looked away.

"You little-" Sayo stood up angrily.

"Ahahaha Sayo-san it's okay! Tsugu is fine too!" Tsugumi smiled and put a hand on Sayo's shoulder to stop her from lunging at Hina. 

"So Tsugu-chan, what is your purpose here?" Hina asked curiously.

"Ah...actually we need your help, Hina-san. Firstly, I am the princess of Aglow Kingdom..." Tsugumi begins explaining the situation of the war and how they need to collect items to restore power to the Osel's Queen.

"Ohhh so there is an item here in Asupar Kingdom?" Hina continues asking.

"Yes. Apparently there is something called 'thousand-year-old rust' here." Sayo added. 

"Ah that..." Hina looked perturbed. "Well, there is such a thing..."

"So can you help us to get it?" Tsugumi looked at Hina with anticipation.

"That will be quite difficult...you see, only the royal family who has been here the longest have such an antique object." Hina frowns.

"Then, let's go ask from them!" Tsugumi exclaimed.

"It's not that easy...the Queen of Asupar stays in the metal fortress located in the middle of the capital city. And she has...a very shrewd advisor always following her...you will never be able to convince her to give you such a precious item..." Hina explained.

"My sword will say otherwise." Sayo drew her sword.

"Sure. After your war ends with the Osel Kingdom, Asupar Kingdom is next right?" Hina said sarcastically.

Sayo sheathed back her sword and sat back down quietly. "Fine, what do you suggest?"

Hina stared at her tools on her work table, deep in thought. Then, her eyes lit up. "We need a plan and I got just the idea..."

* * *

Ran punched the tree in anger. A bunch of leaves floated down.

"Fuck! We lost them!" She spat at the ground.

"Why did you run away like a coward? I could take them down easily! Especially with those bombs!" Tomoe shouted at Ran.

"I saved your life idiot! Do you think Yukina only has those mages? She can easily crush you with her battalion alone." Ran said viciously.

"Guys, stop arguing! What do we do now?" Himari asked.

"I don't know. We have no leads. It is impossible to find them now, they could be everywhere." Ran sat on the carriage, frustrated.

"Well, if only leads dropped from the sky now~" Moca joked as she bites into a bun.

"Fufufu, I see, you have called upon the great dark mage of the netherworld. I shall assist you in your grand endeavor..."

"Who was that? Moca, stop saying weird shit!" Tomoe shouted.

"It wasn't Moca-chan~" Moca cried out.

Suddenly, a dark portal opens and a figure clad in black robes came out. A dark aura surrounded the figure, giving off a deathly feel. 

"W-Who is that? S-She is giving me goosebumps..." Himari trembled. 

Ran and Tomoe immediately got down the carriage and face the mysterious figure.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Tomoe shouted. 

"Onee-chan...seems like you have forgotten your dear sister..." The figure looks up. Her eyes were blood red, an evil grin on her face. She has purple hair that flowed down messily to her waist. Her hands formed a sign that covered one of her eyes. 

"A-Ako??!!" Tomoe stared with her mouth open.

"I sensed some delicious souls and wanted to come and get them, instead I found you, Onee-chan. What a bummer!" Ako's smile was replaced by a frown.

"Ako..." Ran gripped her sword tighter. Tomoe wanted to walk up to Ako but Ran stopped her.

"No. She is a necromancer now. You are literally walking towards death." Ran warned.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? She is my goddamn sister!" Tomoe bellowed. She slaps Ran's hand away and continues walking towards Ako.

"Ako, I have been trying to find you all these while..." Tomoe's voice went soft, then she looked away. "I am sorry...Ako..." Tomoe thought back to what happened in the past. She was the one who caused Ako to go missing. All these years, the guilt has been eating away at her slowly. Part of why she almost gave up living was because she thought she caused Ako to die. Luckily, Himari was the one who pulled her up from the lowest point in her life.

Surprisingly, Ako started laughing. "That's okay, I managed to become even cooler than you. I lived my lifelong dream..." Ako raised her hands as she started sucking the air in. Suddenly, all types of lifeforms around Ako started to die. The grass turned yellow and the flowers dried up and shriveled. Birds started to drop dead from the trees, bugs fell down like raindrops. 

"Dark magic." Ran gritted her teeth.

"Ako...no..." Tomoe stared at Ako with sadness in her eyes. She caused this. She caused Ako to be like this.

Ako wiped her mouth as if she just had a meal. "That was delicious! Now, I see that you all need my help, unfortunately, that requires a payment." Ako chuckled.

"What do you want?" Ran asked coldly.

"You all wanted whereabouts of that brown hair girl and teal hair girl, right? I want the brown hair girl once you capture them. She has the purest soul I have ever seen. Mhmmmm so delicious..." Ako licked her lips.

"No. But we can give you the teal hair girl." Ran replied almost immediately. Getting Tsugumi back to the castle was the mission, she can't hand her over to Ako. Besides, it will be a pleasure to see Sayo's soul get eaten up by Ako.

"Fine...." Ako pouts. "They went to the Asupar Kingdom. Don't forget the payment or I will take that pink-haired girl's soul," Ako pointed at Himari and cackled. This caused Himari to yelp in fear.

"Ako wait!" Tomoe shouted and reaches out for Ako but Ako disappeared into the black portal again. 

"Time to go." Ran went back up on to the carriage.

Tomoe stood frozen at the spot, staring at where Ako stood just now, a single tear flows down her cheek.


	7. Hina's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what is Hina's "great" plan?

"So what is the plan?" Sayo asked as her face lit up.

"Okay, before we can talk about planning, I have to introduce you to the people of the royal family." Hina took out a large sheet of paper and started scribbling some names on it. She nails the paper onto the wall. Sayo and Tsugumi both went forward to take a look at it.

"I guess this works..." Sayo grumbled, it seems like Hina is just spontaneous, taking whatever she haves to be a whiteboard.

"Shush! I am talking." Hina took every opportunity to annoy Sayo, she did like the way Sayo looks when she is mad at her, it is just so amusing. Sayo frowns again, which brings a smile on Hina's face. "So, firstly, the Queen. The Asupar Queen is relatively smart herself, even though she got an advisor. The Queen has a daughter and her name is Aya Maruyama. She is...well...a princess...but she is nothing like you Tsugu-chan!" Hina quickly waves her hands. 

"Eh?? What do you mean?" Tsugumi was surprised.

"Well...to put it crudely...she is an idiot. Hehe..." Hina giggled. 

"Hina-san, that is not a nice thing to say, haha..." Tsugumi lets out an awkward laugh.

"Ahh, but she is an important person in our plan. She is the key that is going to get us inside the castle. You see, the Queen looooves her daughter, and that partly contributes to why she turned out to be like that." Hina smiles. "Next, this person will be the only problem. She is the advisor I was talking about, Chisato Shirasagi." Hina pointed at the name circled and written in red. 

"I can handle any problem that comes." Sayo shook her head, dismissing Hina's remark about Chisato being a problem.

"Ahaha onee-chan, I am pretty sure you can't. The Queen trusts her so much that she basically passes a lot of major decisions to Chisato-san. Chisato-san has the greatest influence in this kingdom." Hina was quick to refute Sayo.

 _O-Onee chan?! This brat...I never said she can call me that...!_ Sayo thought to herself.

"Which means, the military is also under her control. One command from her and we can kiss goodbye to our lives." Hina laughs nervously.

"So what is the plan already?" Sayo gritted her teeth, she was getting impatient. Mostly, she is just annoyed Hina is calling the shots, although she can't deny Hina knew more about this place than her.

"Wait...how did you know so much about the royal family?" Tsugumi asked curiously.

"Ahh Tsugu-chan, you're so cute~!" Hina pinched Tsugumi's cheeks which made Tsugumi blush furiously. "Well, I told you I had to survive, right? I once worked for the royal family as a weapons manufacturer for 2 years. I get to observe all the people there and I was the one who designed some of the gadgets they are using in the army now." Hina beamed, she was pretty proud of that.

"Oh I see..." Tsugumi rubs her chin. "So how do we get into the fortress and obtain the item?" 

"Well, I assume the item is locked in the treasury in the basement of the fortress. Luckily, the treasury lies right beside the dungeon of the fortress." Hina smirked. 

"How is that a plan? You haven't told us a single thing on how to obta-" Sayo spoke up.

"I am still talking, okay? Or do you want to continue?" Hina cuts off Sayo, which made Sayo shut up immediately. Hina secretly giggled, there it is again, that frown Sayo gives. "Okay, firstly, onee-chan, you need to get rid of that tacky armour."

"What?! I need this armour! It is ver-"

"I haven't finished." Hina interrupted Sayo again. At this point, Sayo is already grinding her teeth, she would smack Hina across the face if she could. "I will melt the Scarlet Steel down so that I can create an interior armour you can wear inside regular clothes. What age is this already, who still wears breastplates and shoulder pads?" Hina sniggered.

"S-Sayo-san, Hina-san! W-We should focus on the main plan!" Tsugumi immediately tries to soften the tension between Sayo and Hina.

"This is part of the plan. We cannot let them know you both are from Aglow kingdom. Chisato-san will be more suspicious. So I would have to disguise you both as locals." Hina sighs.

"That...makes sense." Sayo has no choice but to agree with Hina's logic.

"As I said just now, Aya-chan is the key into the fortress. Aya-chan knows she herself is very incapable and she is always trying to find ways to prove to the Queen she is capable. So we will have to target that weakness to enter the fortress and get rid of Chisato. Once Chisato is gone, Aya-chan will be like a free pass to anywhere we want to go. Unfortunately, even the treasury is out of bounds to Aya-chan, because the Queen knows it is too costly for Aya-chan to screw up if the treasury is opened to her. However, with Aya-chan, we can enter the dungeon next to it easily." Hina rambled on her plan. 

"But still, that doesn't change the fact we can't enter the treasury through the dungeon?" Sayo questioned.

"Are you even listening to what I said just now? I said I have a plan..." Hina grumbled and took out a blueprint from her drawer. Tsugumi and Sayo's eyes widened as they stared at the blueprint.

"Mahahaha! Bask in the magnificence of my intellect!" Hina cackled. "I always wanted to test this baby out for a long time!" Hina has a smug look on her face that Sayo just wanted to punch it off. The blueprint shows a drill that is modified to fit inside a hat.

"You haven't built it yet, genius," Sayo said coldly.

"Don't underestimate me, give me 3 days and this baby will be complete hehe~" Hina giggled.

"Hina-san, you sure the drill can drill through the walls of the treasury? I am sure the walls are reinforced...that is what happens in Aglow castle." Tsugumi looked down, slightly doubting Hina's plan.

"Tsugu-chan, who says we are drilling the wall? No no, we are drilling the ground! Hahaha, we will go underground and come above ground of the treasury!" Hina continues to stare up, clearly proud of her plan.

"But, how do we handle Maruyama-san?" Sayo questioned, already prepared for the answer.

"Well, onee-chan, I will leave it to you." Hina pats Sayo on the shoulder.

"I knew it," Sayo grumbled. She sat back down on the metal bench. "You better quickly make that drill, we don't have time to idle here."

"Eh? I wanted to give a house tour to Tsugu-chan...hmph." Hina pouted.

"We do need a place to stay for the next few days..." Sayo frowned.

"Tsugu-chan will be sleeping with me! Onee-chan can sleep in the guest room!" Hina chirped.

"What?! That is unacceptable!" Sayo immediately refuted. Firstly, it is the princess she is talking about. Secondly...she feels a sense of tightness in her chest.

_Am I...jealous...? But...no no no, she is the princess and I am just a knight, I can't have thoughts like this!_

"Ahaha, Sayo-san, it is okay. I know you are worried about my safety but I will be fine!" Tsugumi smiled brightly at Sayo.

_That's not why..._

Sayo opened her mouth but no words come out, she can't find the reason to refute Tsugumi.

* * *

Hina pressed a button on her communicator in her ear. "Target spotted. Aya-chan is the pink-haired one. The yellow-haired one beside her is Chisato. Tsugu-chan, take action now." Hina whispered as she hides at the corner of an alley. Hina, Tsugumi, and Sayo are waiting patiently in the marketplace for Aya to show up during her daily patrol. Well, mostly, it is just Aya-chan's reason to go shopping.

"Okay!" Tsugumi has determination burning in her eyes. She turns around and purposely knocked into the bodyguards protecting Aya. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The guards bellowed at Tsugumi. 

"Hey! Watch where YOU are going!" Sayo came from behind Tsugumi and faced the guard with a death glare. Sayo was wearing the local clothes, that is heavily inspired by the steampunk culture. She is also wearing the top hat that contains the drill Hina designed. Hina figured Sayo will be the best candidate to protect the drill. Underneath Sayo's clothes is a thin layer of Scarlet Steel armour, which is not visible by staring at her from outside. Hina also designed 2 daggers that are tucked in Sayo's boots. This is to make up for the lack of a sword.

"What did you say?!" The guard glared back as he pulls out a weird looking pipe. 

"Joan. Stand back." Chisato ordered, her expression filled with disdain. Then suddenly, a smile appeared on her face. "Sorry ladies, it is our fault. Here is some gold for you both, I hope we can settle this amicably." Chisato's voice is gentle but it contains a hint of threat at the last part there. Aya stared curiously at Sayo and Tsugumi.

"Hey what is happening?" Hina came out from the alley and walked towards the commotion. She saw Chisato and acted surprised. "Oh my god! Chisato-san and Aya-san! Fancy meeting you all here! I am Hina Hikawa, do you remember me?" Hina eyes sparkled as she started chattering up Chisato. "I am so so sorry, my assistants are just here buying some parts for me, you know...I create weapons, remember? I created some for your army..."

"Ahem! That is enough Hina-san. Nice to see you again." Chisato continues putting on her fake smile. "It was no problem, we settled it already."

"Actually, I created some new versions of the weapon! Do you want-" 

"No. We are not interested. If you have any ideas you can always send a mail-"

"But Aya-chan is interested, right?" Hina turned to Aya.

"Eh? Me?" Aya looked stunned and pointed at herself.

"Yes! See this is a great opportunity to improve the army and Aya-chan, you can be the one to do it!" Hina grinned slyly. 

"Me...? Improve the army...?" Aya repeated the words slowly, "You're right Hina-chan! Let me hear about it!" Aya quickly went up to Hina, much to Chisato's annoyance.

"Aya-chan, we can always discuss when we go back to the castle, remember we still have to patrol-" Chisato attempts to pull Aya back.

"That's right we can go back to the castle and discuss it! Good idea Chisato-chan, the weather is killing me!" Hina groaned.

"Yes yes! My legs are tired too! Let's go back to the castle!" Aya nodded her head.

Hina chuckled internally, she is pushing all the right buttons.

"Let's go, turn back," Aya said cheerfully as she started walking back towards the capital center. Chisato shot Hina a dirty look, a deep frown on her face, warning Hina not to try anything funny. Hina just smiled back and gestured for Sayo and Tsugumi to follow her. Sayo couldn't help but secretly commend Hina on her manipulation of Aya which made it seems so natural. She vowed to not let Hina manipulate Tsugumi so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned because the next chapter may be spicy...Also do you all like Hina in this story? Comment below!


	8. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina, Sayo, and Tsugumi went back to the Metal Fortress with Aya and Chisato. However, will Hina's plan go accordingly? Or will they meet some trouble?

Hina, Sayo, and Tsugumi boarded the private train carriage of Aya excitedly. The steam-powered train started moving forward, gaining momentum and moving off towards the capital city. Hina sat on the comfy couches as if this was her house, which brought a slight frown on Chisato's face, but Aya didn't mind at all, so Chisato kept quiet.

Chisato stood up and walked towards the carriage door to talk to the guards. Hina took the opportunity to speak to Aya alone and slides closer to where Aya is seating.

"Aya-chan, don't you think Chisato-chan is a bit too overprotective?" Hina said in a soft voice, a sly smile on her face.

"Eh?!" Aya leaned back, "I-I don't think so...She is just trying to look out for me..."

"Hahaha! Aya-chan, did you even register what you said? That means she is overprotective!" Hina giggled.

"Ah?! But...I know I always get into trouble...and I am super unreliable...so I need Chisato-chan..." Aya looks down.

"But Aya-chan, if you keep relying on Chisato-chan, you will never grow up and change...do you really want that?" Hina grinned again, Aya is slowly getting brainwashed.

"No..." Aya looks like she is about to cry.

"That's right! Sometimes, you need to make your own decision you know? You need to be independent." Hina puts on a serious face as if she is helping Aya, but inside she is bursting with laughter. Aya is too easily manipulated.

"Y-You're right..." Aya looked up at Chisato, who is still talking to the guards. 

"So you should ask Chisato-chan to handle other stuff when we reach the castle, simple things like our discussion about the weapons I think you can do it alone, right? You gotta take the first step." Hina continues gauding Aya, her plan is working perfectly.

"Mhm...that's right! I can't always rely on Chisato-chan!" Aya's eyes burned with a renewed sense of determination. Just then, Chisato came back and she eyed Hina suspiciously.

"What were you both talking about?" Chisato asked sternly.

"Ahhh nothing! I am just teaching Aya-chan some life lessons!" Hina smiled and winked at Aya.

Aya quickly nodded, though she refuses to meet Chisato's gaze. Although both of them were about the same age, there is something about Chisato that makes Aya feel Chisato is so much older, maybe it was the way she speaks or the aura she has.

Unlike Tsugumi who was staring out the window, taking in the sights of Asupar, Sayo was silently observing the exchange between Hina and Aya. Unlike Aya who is just naive and pure, Hina is an extremely sly one. Sayo couldn't help but sigh. Although Hina and herself have a similar fate when they were young, the path they choose to take was clearly different. Sayo chose the righteous path, constantly improving her strength and knowledge to protect herself. Hina has chosen the darker path, constantly lying and cheating to survive. Throughout the rest of the journey, Hina was chatting with Aya about random things to improve their relationship while Sayo and Chisato stared quietly. Tsugumi was in a world of her own.

* * *

The five girls arrived at the Metal Fortress. The Metal Fortress is a giant metal structure that stood towering in the middle of the capital city. Although the fortress was painted white, most of the pain was already scratched off to reveal rusty metal within. Thus, patches of red and brown can be seen throughout the fortress. The gate of the fortress has a similar mechanism as the border gates, it has giant gears within it that screech when they turn as the gate slides open. Aya and Chisato led the way as the group enters the fortress. Tsugumi stared in awe as she has never seen such a giant structure made up completely by metal. Sayo was also slightly surprised by the size of the structure.

"Welcome to my home!" Aya grinned as she turned to the three girls. Chisato merely gave them a cold look.

"Aya-chan, where shall we discuss our plans?" Hina asked.

"Ah! Yes, uhm..." Aya went deep in thought.

"We can go to the events room," Chisato answered as she gestured for the girls to follow her.

"Wait! Chisato-chan!" Aya stopped Chisato.

"Aya-chan, what is wrong?" Chisato raised her eyebrow.

"C-Chisato-chan...I can handle this..." Aya looked away.

"Handle...this?" Chisato asked in confusion.

"Yea... you can go do other stuff, I am sure mother needs your help..." Aya quickly added. Chisato turned and glared furiously at Hina who was whistling and looking up at the ceiling.

"No, I will follow you," Chisato answered coldly.

"Please, Chisato-chan..." Aya went up and holds Chisato's arm, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Aya-chan, this is important and-"

"This is an order!" Aya shouted as she shut her eyes tightly, her grip on Chisato's arm tightened. Chisato was taken aback. This was the first time Aya said this to her, or for the matter, even raised her voice at her.

"If you insist...princess." Chisato's voice cracked a bit, she was hurt. She can't believe Aya would use her identity to force her away. Chisato walked away briskly, holding back her tears. After Chisato left, Aya immediately broke down. Tears gushed down as she squats down and buried her face in her hands.

"Aya-chan..." Hina walked over and patted Aya's back. Aya stood up and hugged Hina.

"I...I shouted at Chisato-chan...I didn't mean to...uuuuu" Aya said in between sobs.

"Hush, it's okay...I am sure Chisato-chan understands..." Hina smiled, hugging Aya and winking at Sayo and the oblivious Tsugumi, who stared in confusion. Sayo was disgusted with Hina's manipulation of Aya, she is starting to feel bad for making use of Aya to get the 'thousand-year-old rust'. 

Aya nodded as she slowly calms down. "S-So let's go to the events room..."

"Ah, actually Aya-chan, I do have another suggestion. I heard you have a dungeon here..." Hina grinned evilly.

* * *

Ran and her group also arrived at the Metal Fortress, roughly the same time as Sayo and Tsugumi.

"Ran, you sure coming here is the right call?" Himari asked.

"Yes. The Asupar's queen owes Aglow a favour anyway. I am sure this is the fastest way to track down Tsugumi and Sayo, considering the Queen has soldiers stationed at every district of Asupar kingdom, surely Sayo and Tsugumi would pass through one of the checkpoints." Ran explained. "By the way, what's up with her?" Ran pointed at Tomoe who was sitting alone at one corner of the carriage, staring quietly at the wall. 

"She..." Himari looks at Tomoe with a sad look, "...she is still shaken by Ako...leave her be..."

"Tch...and I thought she was strong, physically maybe, but mentally..." Ran sniggered.

"Give her a break Ran...Ako's disappearance traumatized her a lot..." Himari sighs. Himari has been neighbors with Tomoe since young and she still remembers the day Ako went missing and how Tomoe came running back, crying. All her life, she has never seen Tomoe cry, even when she broke her leg from falling down a tree, but that day, she could see the devastation on Tomoe's face. 

The group was halted by the guards at the gate. 

"We are here to see the Queen. Tell her Aglow is here for their favour." Ran told the guards. The guard took out what seems to be a vintage cell phone and called someone named Chisato. Soon, they nodded and allowed Ran and her group to pass through. One of the guards led Ran and her group into the castle and towards the throne room.

Ran and the rest of the group followed quietly behind the guard. Just as they passed by a room, Ran saw a familiar flash of teal from the corner of her eyes.

"Wait!" Ran stopped the group. They all stared at Ran curiously. Ran smiled widely, "I think we found what we wanted."

* * *

"You sure you want to go to the dungeon?" Aya seems a bit doubtful.

"Yea! Doesn't it seem more boppin if we discuss about the weapons in the dungeon?" Hina grinned widely.

"Boppin...?" Aya looked confused for a second, "...ahhh boppin!" Aya laughed awkwardly. 

_This girl is beyond help...she is trying so hard to fit in with Hina..._

Sayo shook her head and sighs. If they are not after the 'thousand-year-old rust', she would have never condoned lying to Aya like this. 

"Sayo Hikawa!" A voice shouted across the room. The girls turned around to face the voice. Ran stood at the doorway, a wide smile on her face. "We meet again, this time I will not let you go so easily."

"Mitake-san." Sayo frowns, she naturally stood in front of Tsugumi and shielded her with her hands. 

"Eh? Who is this?" Hina tilts her head as she stared at Ran. 

"Doesn't matter. Go do what you're supposed to, I will handle her." Sayo commanded. She gritted her teeth as she slowly bends down, reaching for the daggers in her boots. 

Hina could sense Sayo was serious this time and she looked over to Tsugumi who was trembling slightly in fear. Hina grabbed Aya and Tsugumi's hand and led them away through the backdoor. "Aya-chan, let's go! My assistant can handle this anomaly."

"Hina, wait." Sayo turned to Hina and passed her her hat. "Keep it safe." 

Hina took over the hat and nodded, she almost forgot about the drill, thank god Sayo remembered. 

"Sayo-san, please stay safe. I will see you later..." Tsugumi whispered to Sayo and then she is led away by Hina.

Ran shouted to Tomoe, "What are you waiting for? Go get Tsugu!" 

Tomoe looks up at Ran with blank eyes. The entire time, she seemed to be following Ran in a trance, looking like a living corpse. Tomoe did not say a word and rushes after Hina, Tsugumi, and Aya. 

"I will follow Tomoe! She...looks like she needs help!" Himari quickly volunteered but was shut down by Ran.

"Moca, you follow Tomoe." Ran instructed, "Himari, you go wait at the carriage." Moca nodded and ran after Tomoe.

"But-" Himari protested.

"NOW!" Ran bellowed. Her rage was increasing by the second, she is not going to lose to Sayo again. Himari quickly left the room, trying hard to hold back her tears. 

"Hmph, it seems like you are quite the commanding type. No wonder you became the Scarlet General, Mitake-san." Sayo taunted Ran, her daggers already in her hands.

"Daggers? What happened to your sword and armour? Lost it?" Ran taunted back, this was not only a physical battle but a mental one too. Unfortunately, it was almost impossible to get inside Sayo's head. She has been through much worse. Ran pulls out her sword, it gleamed under the chandelier. Ran waits no more as she rushes towards Sayo, raising her sword high above her head. Sayo bends down slightly as she figures out her next move.

_The dagger has much lesser power than the sword. The only advantage I have over her is speed. Wait, we are fighting in an enclosed space, that makes it another advantage._

Sayo's eyes dart left and right as she takes in her surroundings. Ran is already within attacking range and Sayo is about to get cut down. Sayo quickly rolls to the side, sticking close to the walls as Ran's sword came smashing down on to the metal floor, making a loud clanging sound. Sayo jumped towards Ran by propelling herself from the wall using her feet, slashing her daggers on Ran's body. However, the dagger barely makes a dent in the armour. 

_I can't aimlessly strike whenever I want. Almost her whole body is covered by armour, I need to strike within the gaps. There are several areas to strike so she will be incapacitated. Her underarms, her thighs and...her neck. Although...it is bad for Aglow if I kill off the Scarlet General. I will have to go for the former two spots._

Ran lifted her sword again, her eyes burn with raging fire. She swung her sword backward, as Sayo was still recovering from her attack and grazed her shirt, leaving a huge tear and exposing the thin armour within. Sayo cursed under her breath, she was distracted for a second when thinking of a strategy to beat Ran. Ran laughed as she saw Sayo shirt tore, but her smile disappears as soon as she saw the armour. 

"I see...you have hidden your armour within your shirt..." Ran raised her sword again, rushing towards Sayo. Sayo dodged to the side again as she bends her entire body downwards, staring up at Ran. She was eyeing specifically the gap between Ran's breastplate and her armguard. Ran swung down again and misses, the sword smashes hard on to the metal floor. The Scarlet Steel, combined with Ran's strength, managed to create a hole on the floor as the sword was embedded in it. Ran attempts to pull out the sword and Sayo saw her chance to strike. She rushes forward and aimed at Ran's right arm, slashing upwards and leaving a huge cut on her upper arm. Blood started pouring out from the wound as Sayo already moved to the other side of the room.

"FUCK!" Ran shouted as her arm drop down, she could not control the movement of her right arm anymore. 

"I have severed your nerves of your right arm. I implore you to stop before your injuries get much worse." Sayo said sternly.

"NEVER!" Ran screamed as she raised her sword with her left arm and swung it at Sayo. Sayo dodged backward quickly but Ran did a spin and swung the sword again, which Sayo did not expect. Sayo tried to move back again but she was not fast enough as the tip of the sword grazed her cheek, she could feel the searing pain of the cut on her face.

"You are not the only one with tricks, Sayo!" Ran growled. Although her right arm was injured, her power seems to stay almost the same. which Sayo completely underestimated. Both the fighters pant heavily as they stared each other down. Blood trickled down Sayo's face and dripped on to the floor. Ran tore off the fabric off her shirt and tie a knot with her left hand and teeth above her wound to stop the bleeding. Both of them seem exhausted. 

"What are you two doing?!" A familiar voice rang from the doorway. Chisato was standing there, her arms crossed, and a dozen guards were behind her. Ran used her sword to steady herself while Sayo stood up from her bent stance. She slides her daggers back into her boots as Chisato slowly made her way towards the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the action scenes as vivid as possible and including some Sayo thoughts so you can see the thought process behind Sayo's combat. Sayo is the one who will fight more smartly considering she is also trained as an assassin. Meanwhile, Ran overpowers her enemies with raw strength, considering she is trained to be a soldier. The next chapter will be more about what happened to the other group who ran away. Also, if you all are interested in the backstories of the characters, please check out the fic in the series this fic is in! Comment below whose backstory you are most interested in!


	9. Hina's Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe still looked a dead woman walking, how will Moca deal with her? And will Hina and Tsugumi successfully get into the treasury?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! I was working on the Bandori Rarepair Week's fics and it was kinda exhausting my brain a bit. But I managed to finally think of how to progress the plot for this fic! I hope you all enjoy it!

Tomoe trudged forward quickly with heavy footsteps as she looked forward with a dead look in her eyes. The sounds of her military boots against the cold metal floor were resonating throughout the hallway. She saw the silhouettes of Tsugumi disappeared into the stairwell as the group in front of them entered a huge metal door with a rather large sign that reads "DUNGEON. DO NOT ENTER."

"Tomo-chin, slow down~ Moca-chan can't catch up..." Moca was trying her best to catch up to Tomoe but Tomoe's physique is clearly much better than her. However, her cries are in vain as Tomoe seemed to be ignoring her.

"Tomoe!" Moca shouted, this time her voice is filled with anger. 

Tomoe stops in her tracks. Moca gritted her teeth and rushes forward, grabbing Tomoe by the shoulder and turning her around, staring at her lifeless eyes.

"How long are you going to wallow in self-guilt?!" Moca continued shouting, she narrowed her eyes as her brows furrowed together.

"...but it's all my fault...that Ako-"

Tomoe felt the pain even before she heard the sound of Moca's palm slapping across her cheek. The throbbing pain lingers for a while before it slowly subsides, leaving a bright red mark on Tomoe's cheek. Tomoe froze on the spot, with Moca panting heavily, tears already forming at the corner of her eyes. 

"Are you fucking ready to listen to me now?!"

Tomoe turned back to look at Moca, she nodded slowly. That slap kinda woke her up from her trance.

"Ako never blamed you, even when she came back. If she did, we wouldn't even be alive now! And instead of being all depressed, why don't you turn that guilt into motivation? Hi-chan is still depending on you, how would she feel if she saw you like this? Do you know she was staring at you with a worried expression throughout the entire journey from Osel to here? Get a fucking grip and focus on the mission. Only then we can see Ako again and find a way to help her." Moca clutched on to Tomoe's shoulder and shook her violently. Tomoe nodded along to Moca's words, it was certainly a rare sight to see the usually unbothered Moca so agitated. 

"Y-You're right..." Tomoe brushed off Moca's hand, her eyes burned with a renewed sense of passion. 

"Let's go, they entered the dungeon and I assume they haven't gone far into it." Moca started walking briskly towards the stairwell, her hand reaches up to wipe her tears. Tomoe clutched her fists and followed closely behind Moca. At this moment, it felt like Moca is leading her instead of following this time.

Tomoe and Moca pushed open the door and is immediately faced with 2 tall and burly guards. The tower over the pair as they stared down at Tomoe and Moca.

"Huh? Who are you?" One of the guards loomed over the pair with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Oh me? My name is-" Tomoe already slipped on her brass knuckles, she swung with an overwhelming force at the guard's face, instantly knocking him out. 

"Hey what are you?!" The other guard wanted to reach out to Tomoe.

"Sleep..." Moca sprayed from a can she has been keeping in her pocket, the white smoke engulfed the guard, almost choking him. Tomoe immediately covered her mouth with her left sleeve. The guard fainted almost immediately, his body slammed on to the metal ground, making a loud clanging sound.

"Moca, you should've warned me before spraying that!" Tomoe shouted.

"Oops, Moca-chan forgot~" Moca lets out a smug smile, before taking off the mask that she wore when Tomoe was confronting the previous guard. Tomoe grinned back, it seems like the old Moca is back. The duo moved forward quickly to catch up to Tsugumi.

* * *

"Hina-chan, where are you planning to go?" Aya looked extremely uneasy in the dark and damp dungeon.

"Since we are here, we have to go to the deepest place in the dungeon, right Tsugu-chan?" Hina nudged Tsugumi on the arm.

"H-Huh? Y-Yes!" Tsugumi replied quickly, she was also feeling rather nervous down here. The dungeon gives off a spooky and eerie vibe, the walls seem to be whispering as the torches light up the dim hallway. Different cells lined the hallway but none of them had any prisoners in it. The whole structure is made up of entirely metal and that just made the surroundings seemed more enclosed and trapped. However, Hina seemed to have no fear at all, moving forward quickly with excitement as her eyes sparkles. Suddenly, there was a loud clanging sound coming from behind them. Aya yelled and immediately grabbed Tsugumi's arm, which caused Tsugumi to scream too.

"W-W-What was t-that??!!" Aya stuttered, unable to compose herself.

"Ah... it seems like our pursuers are hot on our tail, c'mon we gotta run!" Hina started running forward at full speed, leaving behind Aya and Tsugumi.

"D-Don't leave us behind, Hina-san!" Tsugumi shouted as she grabbed Aya's hand and ran together. 

Soon, the trio reached the end of the hallway. There was one final cell right at the end of the hallway with a huge padlock on it and it was the isolation cell. The metal bars are sturdier and thicker than those of the other cells but peeking in, you could see a huge metal door behind the bars. 

"Aya-chan, quick! Open the door or we will get caught!" Hina quickly gestured for Aya to unlock the padlock. Aya took out the necklace she wore on her neck, revealing a key that was tied to it. This was the master key that can unlock any room in the castle except the treasury, which requires an additional seal that only the Queen and Chisato has, and Aya has been wearing on her neck the entire time. As Aya inserted the key into the padlock and turns it, the padlock snaps open with a click. Hina snatches the key from Aya and quickly unlocks the metal door too and as the metal door swung opened, she rushes inside, pulling Tsugumi with her.

"Hey! Stop!" Tomoe's loud voice traveled down the hallway as she can be seen running as fast as she could towards the group. Aya was still stunned by Hina's actions, everything happened so fast. 

"Thank you Aya-chan, it was a pleasure working with you!" Hina giggled and slammed the metal door shut before Aya could get in. Aya raised her arm and opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. 

Tomoe couldn't stop herself in time and slammed her body into the metal door. "FUCK!" Tomoe cursed out loud. The pain jolts across her arm and she swore something was broken. Moca rushes up right after Tomoe and held on to the metal gate to steady herself as she tries to catch her breath. Meanwhile, Aya stares at the 2 intimidating strangers in front of her, trembling on the spot.

"You! How to get in?" Tomoe grabbed Aya's collar and lifted her up, glaring at her furiously, which made Aya's eyes widened. Aya only managed to let out a squeak as she stared at Tomoe's huge tattoo on her bulging arm and the piercings on her face.

"Tomoe, it was obvious she was tricked too by Tsugu and that teal-haired girl, let her go." Moca placed her hand on Tomoe's arm. 

"Tch!" Tomoe lets Aya down and slammed her fist against the door. "Get out here you cowards!"

"Hey, don't be scared...we are just here to retrieve someone who is behind that door now, so would you please tell us how do you open the door~?" Moca smiled and gently pats Aya's shoulder.

"T-T-T-The k-k-key..." Aya stuttered.

"Where is it?!" Tomoe turned to Aya and shouted, which made Aya cower in fear.

"Hey, let me handle this." Moca pushes Tomoe back slightly and stood in between them. "What happened? Do you mind explaining~?" Moca's tone was much gentler and polite.

"H-Hina-chan tricked m-me...she h-has the k-key...with h-her...i-i-in the cell..." Aya felt less intimidated by Moca as she spills out what happened and pointed at the metal door.

"Hina?"

"S-She used to b-be o-our weapons d-designer..."

"Hey Tomo-chin, do you know any weapons designer that could be with Tsugu?" Moca asked the sulking Tomoe who is still pounding and hurling curses at the door.

"How the fuck would I know?" Tomoe gritted her teeth, she was so close to catching Tsugumi too. She already failed once and it is embarrassing that she has failed again.

"Calm down, this is the only exit. They are trapped inside anyways. I will go call Ran over here and we can figure out a way to open the door. Remember the Asupar Queen still owes our Queen a favour~?" Moca spoke in her usual slur.

"You both are...?" Aya pointed at them.

"Ah, how rude of us. My name is Moca and she is Tomoe, we are from the Aglow Kingdom...the person we are trying to capture is the Aglow princess, who is in that cell right now." Moca explained.

"I-I can call Chisato-san to open the door...she has a spare key..." Aya looked away, she still has a look of terror on her face. The thought of telling Chisato she got tricked and it was all because of her own ego. She feels like she can't face Chisato.

"Chisato-san...that name sounds familiar..." Moca placed her hand on her chin as she looks up, trying to recall where she heard that name.

"Idiot...she was the person the guard at the gate was talking to." Tomoe spat.

"Ah! That makes sense now! Don't worry, we are on our way to meet Chisato-san too. Tomoe, you keep guard here, okay? Me and..." Moca looks at Aya.

"Aya"

"...me and Aya-san will go get Ran and Chisato-san. Make sure they don't escape."

"Hm." Tomoe grunt in reply as she leans against the wall. Moca gestured for Aya to follow her as they slowly walked back towards the entrance of the dungeon.

* * *

Hina did not waste any time, she pressed a button on the side of the hat that used to sit on top of Sayo's head. The hat immediately whirred to life as it transforms into a large drill. The plan was to drill a hole into the ground and move downwards, then they will bypass the reinforced walls of the treasury and come up from the floor of the treasury which was not reinforced at all and it is basically concrete. This is because the treasury is actually deep underground and nobody would've thought to reinforced the floor of the lowest room of the castle, which is a loophole that Hina noticed. 

"Hina-san...do you think we might have been a bit too harsh...?" Tsugumi stared at the metal door in concern, she actually felt bad for Aya.

"Nah, it's fine. This was the only way we could get what you wanted. It is for the greater good, right? Tsugu-chan, you might want to stand back." Hina grinned as she puts on her goggles and mask. The drill begins penetrating the metal floor of the cell, causing a loud noise to be produced that is extremely jarring, and bright sparks flew everywhere.

"What are you doing?! Get out here now cowards! Tsugu, come out!" Tomoe's muffled voice can be heard from the opposite side of the door. Tsugumi gripped with anxiety and fear as she watches Hina get to work, secretly hoping the drill is much faster.

Soon, there was a hole in the metal floor, revealing the concrete beneath it. 

"Tsugu-chan, follow behind me okay? Although you might get some dirt on you, hehe~" Hina giggled mischievously and started drilling the ground, creating a pathway into the ground. The drill was actually surprisingly durable and it has enhanced blades for much efficient drilling. This was created by Hina in a matter of days. Tsugumi nodded and hides behind Hina as she started drilling forward, both of them are already deep underground. It was getting darker and stuffier. Tomoe's muffled voice slowly disappeared behind them.

"Alright, I think it was a few more meters. Tsugu-chan, you doing good?" Hina shouted above the sound of the drilling.

"M-Mhm!" Tsugumi replied back. Soon, Hina started drilling upwards into the concrete. The dirt all fell on her, but she didn't really seem to mind. She uses the dirt as a pedal stool and slowly climbs higher, with Tsugumi right behind her, supporting her weight. After a few more minutes of drilling, a streak of bright light shone into the hole they were in. Soon, the hole was big enough for a person to get out.

"We did it!" Hina shouted and turned off the drill. She quickly climbs out of the hole and reaches out to pull Tsugumi up. Both of them shook off the dirt clinging on to their garments as they observe their surroundings. The first thing they see is gold. Mountain and mountain of gold, piling up high into the ceiling. The gold was reflecting under the bright chandelier that hung high above them. 

"Where is the thing we are looking for?" Tsugumi asked as she started looking around. 

"It must be in one of these chests, Tsugu-chan, you look for the ones over there, I will look here." Hina pointed at the various chests that lined across the floor on the other side of the room. Tsugumi nodded and rushed over to the chests, opening them up one by one. 

"How do we know we found what we are looking for?" Tsugumi asked as she begins rummaging through the contents of the first chest. It has a few golden cups and plates but nothing that looks like "thousand-year-old rust'.

"Hahaha, it's okay! I found it!" Hina shouted happily and dig out a jar from one of the chests. Tsugumi turned around to see Hina holding a glass jar with small, tiny holes on it, and right in the middle of the jar, held in place is a piece of rusted metal.


	10. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and Ran were caught by Chisato and her soldiers. Unfortunately, Sayo's identity is revealed. How will Hina and Tsugu save Sayo and escape the metal fortress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update! The regular updating schedule will be back to every Tuesday unless something happens!

"Tsugu-chan, here you hold on to it!" Hina passed Tsugumi the glass jar, at which Tsugumi held it carefully in her hands. 

"Hina-san...how do we escape?"

"Well...this is the hard part...my plan was disrupted when we got separated from onee-chan. The original plan was that three of us can all sneak out through the fire exit...but now we have to go save onee-chan first...what to do? What to do?" Hina frowns and rubs her chin.

"Is there no way...?" Tsugumi looked slightly distressed, she fumbled with the glass jar. Hina caught the look on Tsugumi's face and immediately pats her back.

"Don't worry, Tsugu-chan!" I have a plan!" Hina said with a grin.

_Yes. I always have a plan. Now is not the time for us to lose morale. First, we have to find onee-chan and decide what to do next._

Tsugumi's face lit up. "Really?! Hina-san, you're so reliable!!" Tsugumi smiled brightly and hugged Hina, which made Hina slightly blush. She hugs Tsugumi back and squeezes her gently.

"Let's go back to the ballroom first, we need to find onee-chan." Hina forced a confident smirk as the pair exits the treasury.

* * *

"What is the situation here? Who wants to explain themselves first?" Chisato crossed her arms and glared sternly at Ran and Sayo. Her gaze was so piercing it could poke a hole through their skulls.

"My apologies. I am Ran Mitake from the Aglow Kingdom. My purpose here today is to capture our princess back to our castle. It seems that they have escaped to Asupar kingdom, thus I am here to ask for the returned favor of finding them. But it seems like I already did. This is Sayo Hikawa, a treacherous soldier of the Aglow Kingdom and she is the one helping the princess escape." Ran pointed at Sayo.

"She is from the Aglow Kingdom?" Chisato raised a brow, "but she is an assistant of one of our weaponsmiths."

"That is a ruse to trick you, may I ask who are you?" Ran bowed respectfully.

"I am Chisato Shirasagi, I am the advisor to the Queen," Chisato said coldly.

"Then you need to immediately capture her! She is very dangerous and a traitor!" Ran shouted as she continues pointing at Sayo. Sayo kept quiet and listened to the conversation unfolding before her.

"Hikawa-san, right? What do you have to say for yourself?" Chisato questioned.

"I have nothing to say," Sayo replied with a cold, unforgiving tone. She looked away, wiping the blood off her face.

"So you admit to what Mitake-san has said?" Chisato continues asking.

Sayo kept quiet, staring at the cold, metal floor.

"Fine," Chisato sighs, "Send her to the dungeon and lock her up," Chisato ordered the guards behind her. Two burly looking guards approached Sayo and wrapped chains around her hands. Sayo did not resist, she let them do as they please. Just then, Moca and Aya crashed through the door.

"Aya-chan?!" Chisato was slightly taken aback, but soon she regained her composure.

"Chisato-chan!" Aya rushes up to Chisato with tears in her eyes. She hugged Chisato tightly and continues sobbing. Chisato looked up at Moca, her eyes filled with rage. 

"It was not me, madam~ She got tricked by someone called Hina..." Moca raised her hands, attempting to prove her innocence. 

"Aya-chan, what happened? Stop crying...tell me slowly..." There was a look of pain on Chisato's face, it was her duty to protect Aya and now she got hurt.

"I-I got tricked by H-Hina-chan...uuuu...she locked me o-out of the isolation cell...." Aya cried as she continues hugging Chisato, "I am sorry, Chisato-chan! I always mess up! I shouldn't have pushed you away...I am so dumb...uuuu..."

"Shhh it's okay, where are they now?" Chisato continues rubbing Aya's back.

"T-They are in the i-isolation cell in t-the dungeon." Aya said in between sobs as she looked up at Chisato with teary eyes.

"Good timing, we have to bring Hikawa-san to the dungeon too. Mitake-san I believe you are going to follow us?" Chisato turned to Ran.

"Yes. I have to complete my mission." Ran nodded.

"Okay. Aya-chan, you go back to your room and wait for me, the rest of you follow me." Chisato gestured for the guards holding on to Sayo to follow her. Aya sniffled and nodded as she wipes her tears. The rest of the group made their way to the dungeon.

Hina and Tsugumi stared and listened in quietly near the doorway leading away from the dungeon.

"Hina-san, they are leaving! What should we do?!" Tsugumi whispered anxiously.

"Don't worry," Hina said even though she was super nervous herself, she has no idea how to get Sayo out without facing the group head-on. "We need a place to hide in this castle before we can figure out a way to save onee-chan. Follow me." Hina grabbed Tsugumi's hand and led her away to a place she found to be relatively safe during her time working in the fortress.

* * *

Chisato and the group entered the dungeon and walked all the way towards the isolation cell. They could hear a faint banging sound as they got nearer. The first thing they saw was Tomoe frantically ramming her body into the metal door.

"Stop doing that. The door is reinforced with extra iron and steel, you can't even make a dent in them." Chisato shakes her head and said to Tomoe, slightly amused by her stupidity of thinking she could ram through the metal door. 

"YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND! THEY ARE DOING SOMETHING INSIDE!" Tomoe snapped back as she pants heavily. Her entire face was red and her expressions are contorted with rage.

"They can't do anything inside. It is sealed." Chisato sighs and ordered the guards to drag Tomoe away from the door.

"Let me go bitch, I can walk myself." Tomoe shook off the guards. 

"Can you calm down? She is here to help us." Ran berated Tomoe sternly. Tomoe walks over to Moca as she continues sulking.

Chisato took out her key and inserted into the keyhole, with a twist, the door clicks open.

There was no one in the cell. In the middle of the floor, there is a gaping hole with some metal plates and dirt beside it.

"What...?" Chisato was dumbfounded. She swore there was no way to escape the isolation cell and Hina has proven her wrong, and she hates to be proven wrong.

"Maybe...this wasn't their target after all...do you have any room close to the dungeon?" Moca suggested.

"Close..." Chisato went deep in thought. Suddenly her eyes lit up and it instantly transitions to a look of fear.

"The treasury!"

Chisato quickly took out her communication device, she pressed the button and shouted, "Treasury squad, reply!" but there was only silence on the other end. Chisato's grip on her device tightens as she stormed towards the exit of the dungeon. 

"Lock her up! The rest follow me!" Chisato pointed at Sayo. Sayo was shoved roughly into a vacant cell as the guards unlocked the chains bounding her hands. The metal gates slammed shut while Sayo stared quietly at the group. The rest of the group followed behind Chisato with grim looks on their faces.

"We need her for Ako..." Tomoe pointed at Sayo who was already sitting at the floor of the cell. ]

"We will come back for her later. Right now the priority is Tsugumi." Ran shrugged. 

_No way Tsugumi escaped again..._

Ran clenched her teeth and prayed that they can finally capture Tsugumi and finish this goddamn mission. She hates to be against her childhood friend.

* * *

Chisato and the group arrived at the entrance of the treasury. Four guards were laying on the floor, out cold. The door to the treasury was wide opened.

"Damn it." Chisato cursed under her breath. "You! Go check if anything is missing!" Chisato ordered one of the guards behind her. She bends down and slapped one of the unconscious guard's cheek. 

"Urgghh..." The guard slowly opened his eyes and saw Chisato. He shot up and bowed. "Shirasagi-sama!"

"What the hell happened here?" Chisato questioned sternly.

"The door of the treasury opened from inside. We swore we didn't see anyone go in. The teal-haired girl caught us by surprise." 

"Report to Shirasagi-sama! The ancient nail was stolen!" The guard who checked the treasury came back with his report.

"Hina Hikawa..." Chisato punched the ground with her fist, she was slightly trembling. Chisato's face turned ashen as an aura of death surrounded her. It was as if anyone caught within it is going to perish immediately.

"S-S-Shirasagi-sama...?" The guard was shaking in fear. Even Ran could feel the energy of death from a distance and she shuddered. It was unlike Ako's necromancy...it was more like a feeling you get before you die.

"I see." Chisato's tone was monotonous, "I will kill her personally. Check if she has left the building. I want every inch of this building searched. Report to me immediately if you find the teal-haired girl."

"Y-Yes, Shirasagi-sama!" The guards salutes Chisato and rushed off. 

"Seems like Tsugumi got away too." Ran gritted her teeth and looked down.

"Tch." Tomoe crossed her arms and walks away. "I am done. We already failed twice, I am sick of this chase."

"Tomo-chin." Moca grabbed Tomoe's arm, which prompted Tomoe to look at her. Moca shakes her head with a frown, indicating Tomoe not to leave as she gestured her head over towards Ran's direction. Tomoe looked over and saw Ran was at the edge of crying, her whole body was shaking violently. She was mad, really mad. Every time she thought this is going to be over, Tsugumi manages to escape again. She felt incompetent, useless.

"Your princess must be with Hina. I will return her to you if we find them. So stop acting all dramatic." Chisato spat as she walks away, leaving the trio standing there. 

"Fine. I will stay. Just stop being all moody and shit." Tomoe reassured Ran. Moca walked up to Ran and pulls her into her embrace, with Ran still trembling.

"Ran, we will be with you, okay? Let's go meet up with Hii-chan first...~" Moca rubs Ran's shoulder and slowly leads her away with Tomoe following behind.

* * *

Hina leads Tsugumi to the huge room with rows and rows of bookshelves lining across the room. She pulls Tsugumi's hand and continues walking towards the back of the room.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Tsugumi whispered as she looked around. There are not many people in the room, not that Tsugumi could see any. The room was dead silent and an eerie atmosphere was surrounding it.

"Of course this is not the place yet." Hina giggled and led Tsugumi to a small door at the back of the room. She opened the door and was greeted by a cloud of dust. Hina entered the room with Tsugumi and closed the door behind her.

"Where is this place?" Tsugumi asked curiously.

"This is my secret hideout hehe~ Also known as the archive!" Hina chuckled, "Also there is a reason why I am here." Hina started rummaging through the boxes of papers.

"Eh? What are you looking for?" Tsugumi went up to Hina.

"I am sure the archive contains the blueprint of the design of this fortress. I need to know the structure of this building fully before I can come up with a plan to save onee-chan..." Hina scrambled through the papers. Suddenly, her eyes sparkled. "Found it!" 

"Wow, you're so lucky! At the treasury, you also found the 'thousand-year-old-rust' too!"

"Hehe~ Now let's see..." Hina opened the blueprint and observed the faded lines with full concentration. "Hmm...this is going to be difficult...I guess I need some help..."

"H-How are we going to get help here?" Tsugumi looked confused.

"Someone still owes me a favour...I am sure she has a way!" Hina grinned and whipped out a weird looking portable radio. 

"Who are you gonna call?"

"You will find out soon enough..." Hina's eyes twinkled as she switches on the radio and turning the dials.


	11. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina managed to get help from an old acquaintance of hers. Will it be enough to rescue Sayo from the dungeon of the metal fortress?

At first, what came back from the radio was the sound of static. Hina stared at the radio with pure concentration and this is an expression that Tsugumi has never seen from Hina. As Hina continues to turn the dial slowly and cautiously, the static managed to fade away. A low clanking sound can be heard as it got louder and louder. Hina's eyes lit up.

"Hello? Hello!" Hina shouted at the radio.

"Hello," A low voice sounded from the other end. "How did you find this channel?"

"Maya-chan? It is me, Hina!" Hina giggled as she sat on a stack of dusty paper. Tsugumi sat beside Hina and quietly listened in on the conversation.

"Hina...san?" There was a pause, "you are here for the favour?"

"Maya-chan, you're so smart! No wonder you're one of the top weaponsmiths in Asupar!"

"Enough with the kiss ass. Spill it."

"Hehe..." Hina chuckled, "I am currently at the metal fortress, I need help to get someone out from its dungeon." Suddenly, Hina's expression and voice turned serious.

"Hmm...how can I help?"

"I need a distraction."

"Distraction?"

"Yes, a huge one. As huge as you can provide."

"For fu- You're not thinking about my Stingray, aren't you?" Maya sounds frustrated.

"Hehe, see? When I say smart, I am not lying!" Hina couldn't help but giggle again. 

There was a long and huge sigh, which transcribed into a high pitched static from the radio. Tsugumi couldn't help but wince at the noise.

"Fine. I will try my best, please don't ever use my security channel again and..." Maya pasued, "consider us even."

"Okok. Attack from the south side, okay?"

Maya did not reply and cuts off the connection. Hina grinned triumphantly and place the radio back into her pocket.

"W-What is the Stingray?" Tsugumi asked Hina curiously.

"You'll see!" Hina's eyes twinkled. She lay back on the bookshelf, which shook unsteadily and closed her eyes. Soon, she fell asleep. Tsugumi could only wait patiently for what is about to happen.

* * *

Sayo sat on the cold, hard metal floor. There was no reason for her to resist or struggle. There is no way she is getting out of that situation, with Ran having the upper hand since she has the proof and documents to back up her claims. She has to think of another way to escape. Thus, she chose to conserve her energy and observe her surroundings and the people. At the back of her mind, she knew Tsugumi will never leave her behind, although she is not too sure about Hina. Even though they are blood sisters, she has a hunch that Hina would have abandoned her if it was just the two of them in this mission. 

_They must be thinking of a plan to break me out now._

Sayo frowns and pulls her pants up, revealing the dagger that is still tucked underneath it. The tip was still bloodied from the fight just now with Ran. Sayo pulls out the dagger and stabbed directly into the metal ground. Although there was a loud clanking sound, the knife managed to cut into the metal. 

_Scarlet Steel alright. I guess Hina did not keep the Scarlet Steel and make me one with regular metal._

So far, Sayo has found 2 ways to break out of this dungeon by herself. The first one would be to hack the metal bars using her daggers and making a huge hole. But that would mean there will be a lot of noise and the enemies will be alerted of her attempt to escape, she would have to fight a lot of guards on her way out. The second way is to wait for one of the guards to approach her cell, but she needs to make sure that the guard has keys to unlock her cell, or killing him will be a ticket to get executed. So right now, there is really not much to do except to wait it out and collect as much information as she can. Although, she can always stay put and wait for Hina to rescue her...but that will be an utter disgrace to the Scarlet Knights. All the honour she has gained over the years...and her promise...

Sayo sighs and leaned back against the wall, staring blankly at the metal ceiling that is covered with rust.

* * *

Chisato was fuming as she stormed her way to Aya's room. Just as she is about to push open Aya's room door, she stopped. There was a soft sobbing sound coming from the other side. Chisato sighs and her arm drops down. She released all the tensions in her muscles. After taking a few deep breaths and composing herself, she gently knocks on Aya's door.

"Aya-chan? May I come in?" Chisato's tone was gentle. 

The doorknob slowly turns and the door swung opened. There were tears flowing down Aya's eyes as her eyes were slightly swollen. Aya pounced forward and hugged Chisato tightly, sobbing in her embrace.

Chisato sighs again. "Aya-chan, let's go in and chat..."

Aya nodded, sniffling as she wipes her tears with her hands. Chisato entered Aya's room and closed the door behind her. She swiped up the tissue box sitting on the dressing table and went over to Aya who was sitting on the bed, looking down, avoiding Chisato's gaze.

"Aya-chan, here you go." Chisato passed Aya the tissue box. Aya took some tissue and started blowing her nose. Chisato brushes Aya's pink hair with her fingers and pats her head.

"I-I am sorry Chisato-c-chan..." Aya said softly.

"Aya-chan...I never blamed you..."

"But the truth is...I did mess up! And I even shouted at you..." Aya looked away. She was about to cry again.

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes..." 

"I keep making them over and over again...I can't even do anything right!"

"Aya-chan...don't say that..."

"It's true! Chisato-chan, why won't you scold me? Or lock me up...I will only cause trouble..."

"That's not true...stop saying that about yourself..."

Aya turned around to Chisato and grabbed her hand, which surprised the yellow-haired girl.

"Chisato-chan hit me! Scold me! Please...why are you so nice to me...?" Aya attempted to use Chisato's hand to slap herself as Chisato struggled to pull her hand back.

"Aya-chan! Stop it!" Chisato managed to worm her arm out from Aya's grip, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Why...?" Aya started sobbing, "why won't you hit me?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Chisato shouted, tears started flowing down her cheeks as she clutched the bed sheets tightly. 

"..." Aya looked up at Chisato, stunned by what she just heard.

"Why are you so selfish?! You kept thinking about yourself! Have you ever spared a thought for me?! Have you ever consider that my heart will hurt if I scold you?! You think I like scolding you?!" Chisato sobs loudly, her whole body was trembling as she looked down. 

Aya reaches out her hand towards Chisato, her mouth opened as she wanted to apologise again, but Chisato stood up and rushed out of the room, wiping her tears. Aya could only stare at the opened doorway as her eyes were filled with guilt.

* * *

Chisato ran all the way back to her room. She closed the door and locked it as she slumped on to the floor. 

_Why did I do that? I shouldn't have-_

Chisato started sobbing loudly. All her emotions she kept, bottled up inside her, all gush out at that moment. The stress of managing an entire kingdom was slowly getting to her. The fact that she is just an advisor and she fell in love with the princess, someone whom she knew is way out of her league. All her grievance, her frustrations. She wants a hug, she just wants someone to whisper softly into her ears, that everything is going to be okay. But all she got was the cold metal door pressed against her back and the cold, hard metal ground. In her eyes, she is no different from a prisoner, trapped in her own metal fortress. Chisato stares at the rust-covered ceiling. Then she started laughing, laughing at how pathetic she is right now. So what if she gets control over the kingdom, she is just a puppet controlled by fate. She will never have a normal life, growing old with the person she loved, living peacefully, and stress-free. 

Suddenly, a huge explosion broke Chisato's train of thought. She immediately stood up and wiped her tears with her handkerchief that she always kept in her pocket. She tucked the handkerchief back and opened the door. She saw guards rushing past her. Chisato grabbed one of the guards and demanded to know what happened.

"There was an explosion at West Wing. There seems to be an aircraft attacking the metal fortress." The guard quickly said. Chisato's face turned ashen, she quickly rushes over to the west side of the fortress with the guard. As she arrived, she saw a huge aircraft hovering outside the metal fortress. It has already blown a huge hole at the side of the fortress. Chisato took her communicator and screamed into it.

"All guards are to take positions at West Wing. We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack!" 

Chisato grabbed one of the loudspeakers from a nearby soldier.

"Who are you? What is your purpose here? Tell us the truth or prepare to die!" Chisato shouted. There was no reply from the aircraft, except two huge machine guns emerged from the sides. 

"Get down!" One of the soldiers yelled as the guns started firing at the soldiers gathered new the whole. Chisato dived behind a pillar.

"Go get the cannons! Now!" Chisato screamed at the soldier who was beside her. The soldier rushed off quickly as Chisato gritted her teeth.

_Just who is attacking us? And for what reason?_

* * *

Hina and Tsugumi both jumped up at the sound of the explosion. 

"That is our cue. Let's go!" Hina grabbed Tsugumi's hand and opened the archive room's door. The room filled with bookshelves was still dead silent.

"Why are there no guards here?" Tsugumi asked curiously.

"This is the library and they never really cared to guard this place. There is really nothing valuable here." Hina grinned as she continues running.

"I see..."

"And there will be no guards stopping us from here to the dungeon!"

"Eh?!"

"That explosion is the distraction we needed, now they have to employ all the guards to defend the castle. Onee-chan is locked up anyway, they don't need someone to stay in the dungeon!" 

"Ah...!" Tsugumi finally realised what Hina's plan is. She lets out a tiny smile as she would have never thought of that. She is glad Hina is here or Sayo and herself would have trouble getting the item they needed. It seems like visiting Hina was the right choice for them after all.

* * *

Sayo opened her eyes to the muffled sound of an explosion. The whole building seems to rock slightly. Suddenly, she could hear guards shouting from the entrance of the dungeon.

"They need help at the West Wing. We are under attack!"

"All of us?"

"Yes! Do I really have to repeat myself?"

Sayo went over to the bars and attempt to stare outside. Suddenly, a guard rushed past her as she backed away from the metal bars.

_This Hina...what has she done...?_

Sayo sighs but lets out a smile, this is what she needed. A distraction. Soon, the dungeon is void of guards and security. Sayo took out the 2 daggers hidden in her boots and started cutting the metal bars. It produces a loud screeching noise but the dagger managed to cut through the metal. Although Sayo did have to use quite a lot of strength and sparks were flying at her. Soon, she managed to remove an entire metal bar.

_That is one. I think I squeeze past the gap with two metal bars gone._

Sayo begun work on the second metal bar.

* * *

Hina watches from the corner of a wall. A few guards exited the dungeon and rushed towards the other direction and Hina couldn't help but chuckle at the idiocy of those guards. Tsugumi also giggled behind her. Once they made sure the coast is clear, they rushed to the dungeon and pulled open the door. What greeted them is Sayo crashing into them. 

"Ow!" Hina groaned as Sayo fell on top of her.

"Hina?!" Sayo looked up.

"Sayo-san?!" Tsugumi was equally surprised, "how did you-"

Sayo raised her daggers. "Scarlet Steel."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Hina scratched her head. 

"Did you both managed to get the item?" Sayo questioned as she stood up, brushing off the dust on her clothes.

Tsugumi pulls out the glass jar, still intact, and smiled brightly.

"Okay, leave the catching up for later, we need to go now!" Hina turned serious and gestured for Sayo and Tsugumi to follow her. They ran behind Hina as they pass through several doorways. Until the reached a red metal door.

"This is the fire exit. Once we exit here, we need to make a break for the train tracks. Once we cross over the train tracks, we will be safe." Hina explained. Sayo and Tsugumi nodded with a stern look on their faces. 

Hina pushed opened the fire exit door and alarms started sounding throughout the building. The trio quickly ran down the stairs and reached ground level. Then, they started sprinting towards the train tracks.

* * *

As the fire alarms sounded, something dawned on to Chisato. Her face turned crimson as the soldier returned with a giant cannon. But as soon as the sirens sounded, the aircraft stopped firing and turned around, flying away from the fortress. 

_I fell for her trick. This was a distraction._

Chisato was filled with rage as she pushed the soldier away and aimed the cannon at the leaving airship. She did receive military training before and was one of the top marksmen in her previous battalion. Chisato pulls the trigger, firing a cannonball straight at the aircraft. The cannonball hits its target as it blew a hole through one of the aircraft's wings. The aircraft started plummeting towards the ground and as it touches the concrete, it exploded into a ball of flame. The soldiers cheered but Chisato knew she lost. She lost to Hina yet again. She quietly stared at the ground, a deathly look on her face, much to the soldiers' surprise.

"Prepare a battalion. We are storming Hina Hikawa's house." Chisato ordered monotonously.

.

.

Somewhere, a brown-haired weaponsmith slammed her fists on to her console and was yanking her hair out in frustration. 

* * *

After escaping the metal fortress, the trio made their way back to Hina's house. It took them a few hours but they managed to reach Hina's house safely. Hina sat down in her chair near her worktable and sipped the cold drink she got from her fridge. 

"Ah...that is so boppin! I wished we could do that again!" Hina giggled.

"Hehe...it was rather exciting!" Tsugumi nodded along. Sayo crossed her arms and silently stared at the ground.

"Sayo-san?" Tsugumi looked at Sayo curiously.

"Ah! Princess! I mean...Tsugumi-san..." Sayo was still not used to calling Tsugumi's name.

"Fufu~ What are you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing..." Sayo frowns. That was actually a very close call. She was stuck in the dungeon, unable to do anything but wait. It was Hina's help that made it easier for her to escape. There is no doubt about that.

"She is probably sour about me rescuing her~" Hina teases Sayo, which was reciprocated with a murderous glare from Sayo.

"Ahaha...but it is true that without you, we would not have made it." Tsugumi chuckled. Then there was a pause.

"I was thinking...do you want to join us on our journey?" Tsugumi asked genuinely.

"Eh?!" Sayo was taken aback.

"Tsugu-chan! Are you inviting me along?" Hina's eyes sparkled, "Of course I am most willing to tag along!" Hina immediately hugs Tsugumi, which made the brunette blush fervently.

Sayo felt an uncomfortable feeling inside her as she instinctively rubs her chest. The sight of Hina and Tsugumi acting so affectionately for each other made her feel...jealous.

_What is this feeling? Am I...? No no, she is the princess and I am just a glorified bodyguard..._

"Sayo-san, you agree too, right?" Tsugumi smiled at Sayo. That bright shiny smile that is so illuminating.

Before Sayo could answer, there was a loud bang on Hina's metal door, which startled the trio.

"Hina Hikawa and her friends, come out now or be prepared to be captured by force. Don't make me break this door down." Chisato's voice surrounded the house. 

A look of panic crept over Hina's face. She quickly grabs Tsugumi's hand and led her to the back of her workshop. Sayo followed behind them. The soldiers resume the ramming of the front door.

"You both need to go. I will stop them." Hina told Tsugumi and Sayo solemnly. She knew she has to sacrifice herself to stay and hold them back as long as she can so that Sayo and Tsugumi can escape without any pursuit.

"No, you'll die! If they catch you-"

"I will be fine!" Hina forced a large grin, " I always have a plan, remember?"

"Tsugumi-san is right, you will die." Sayo frowns and stared at Hina. She could tell it was a blantant lie, there is no way Chisato will keep her alive once she knew Sayo and Tsugumi escaped with a treasure from the treasury. 

"Isn't that what you want?" Hina jokes and laughs half-heartedly. 

"I never-"

_BANG!!_

"Alright, stop arguing." Hina opened a hatch on the floor and pushed Tsugumi and Sayo into the stairs that led below the ground. "Follow along the path and you will reach the docks. You can board a ship there to escape. Don't stop running, no matter what."

Sayo grunts and nods in reply. However, Tsugumi refuses to leave as she held the hatch door open. "No! I am not going to leave you behind! You're coming with us!"

"Tsugu-chan...sorry...I won't be able to join you on your journey..." Hina's eyes got a bit teary.

_BANG!!_

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!" Tsugumi grabbed Hina's arm.

"Onee-chan...please..." Hina looked at Sayo with pleading eyes. Sayo blinked away a tear and grabbed Tsugumi, pulling her away.

"NOOOO! HINA-SAN! LET ME GO!" Tsugumi struggled wildly but Sayo was much stronger than her and easily overpowered Tsugumi, slinging Tsugumi over her shoulder. 

_BANG!!_

The metal door crashed opened as Hina looked up towards the direction. Then, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she softly says under her breath, "I love you...Tsugu-chan..." 

Hina slammed the hatch door down and a lock clicked in place. Sayo and Tsugumi were plunged into darkness as Tsugumi was still screaming Hina's name. Tsugumi pounded on Sayo's back but Sayo did not put her down. She pulls out a flashlight, illuminating the path ahead and started running. Tsugumi cried loudly, she was devastated. There is no way Hina is going to survive. Chisato is going to kill her, there is no doubt about it. 

Hina quickly covered the hatch door with a carpet and slowly walked towards her living room, where Chisato is waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling super angsty today so sorry for the angst chapter.


	12. The Lone Swordswoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tsugumi and Sayo escaped on to the docks, what will their next step be? Who will help them?

Sayo kept on running and running, carrying Tsugumi on her back. The tunnel was overgrown with vines and roots that impede the speed of Sayo, but she skipped and dodged over them skillfully while also making sure Tsugumi was not hurt too. At this point, Tsugumi's loud cries slowly turn into whimpers, she slowly stopped struggling as she lay motionlessly over Sayo's shoulder. A tiny wooden door appeared in the far distance, which made Sayo quicken her footsteps, her heart was racing. 

_BANG!_

A loud gunshot echoed across the tunnel. As if triggered, Tsugumi started screaming again, her voice was filled with agony and desperation.

_No..._

Sayo held back her tears forcefully as Hina's words rang through her mind.

_"Don't stop running..."_

Sayo crashed through the wooden door and fell on to some wooden planks, along with Tsugumi on her back. A few passersby eyed the pair curiously but none of them stopped to help.

The docks is a bustling place with many voices shouting, loud bells ringing, and the horns from steam-powered ships. There are different shops lining across the wooden pathway with small boats and yachts sitting on the side. There were much larger ships and cruises in the far distance, unable to come into the shallower waters. 

Sayo groaned as she gently pushes Tsugumi off her back. It seems like Tsugumi has passed out from the shock and grief of hearing that gunshot. Sayo stood up and brushes off the soil from her clothes. The underground passage did lead to a harbour just like Hina mentioned. Sayo slowly looks around to observe her surroundings and she saw that the dock actually sits on the foot of a huge mountain. On the other side of the mountain must be where Asupar Kingdom is and where Hina's house is located. 

Sayo slowly lifted Tsugumi with her arms and walked around the harbour. There were a few suspicious glances shot her way but she just ignored them. 

_I need to find a ship. We can lose Chisato's army in this huge crowd but that is only a temporary solution, they will eventually find us._

Sayo walked over to a nearby fisherman to ask for directions.

"Hi, may I ask-"

The fisherman jumped and quickly turn back to look at Sayo with bewildered eyes, then he looked down on the unconscious Tsugumi in Sayo's arms.

"No no no! I am not interested! Go away!"

"I just-"

"I said no! Screw off!" The fisherman waved Sayo away while he continues to tug his fishing boat in. Sayo glared furiously at the fisherman with a murderous look as she grinded her teeth.

"You need help?" A muffled voice sounded behind Sayo.

Sayo quickly turns around and saw a figure clad in a black steampunk costume, similar to the one Hina was wearing, a leather jacket over it, and black leather gloves covering her hands. She was wearing a hat that resembles the one Sayo is currently wearing and cloth wrapping her entire head, revealing only a single eye. The only way Sayo could tell she is female is her feminine voice.

"Yes...I need to rent a boat out of here..." Sayo answered warily.

"Follow me." The figure turns to walk away. 

Sayo hesitated for a moment. The mysterious woman did look dangerous and Sayo's instinct was basically screaming at her not to follow the woman. But she was getting desperate, and it seems like these people here are not the friendliest type. She needs to get all the help she can get. Sayo follows the woman cautiously, making sure to keep her distance. As they travel across the busy docks, Sayo notices that the people are carving a way for the woman to pass through as if they were avoiding her...probably because of her strange costume or maybe, it was out of fear. Soon, they reach the end of the docks and the woman stopped.

"Is there where we can find a boat?" Sayo questioned the woman while still maintaining a safe distance, making sure she has enough time to drop Tsugumi and pull out her daggers if the woman did choose to attack them.

The woman nodded slightly as she pointed at the decent size motorboat sitting on the banks o the docks.

"What is the price to rent that boat?"

"None." The woman replied curtly as she walked slowly over to the boat and climbed on to it. She sat down near the engine, waiting patiently for Sayo to climb on. Sayo stood at the same spot, still staring at the woman with a frown. 

"What is your motive for helping us?"

The woman sat perfectly still and silent, not answering Sayo.

"Let me see your face," Sayo demanded, she could not trust someone who is hiding their face the entire time.

Sayo could see the woman frown slightly with her one eye that is exposed. After observing the surroundings for a while, the woman nodded again.

Suddenly, Sayo felt that her surroundings were oddly quiet. She turned to look back and saw that nobody was around her, despite the noisy and chaotic environment she experienced at the docks just now. It seems like, everyone has avoided this end of the harbour. There was no boat or ships docked near here, nor are there any shops. There were a few run-down buildings near them but they seemed to be abandoned. Sayo regretted not paying more attention to her surrounding on their way here because she was so focused on the woman. The woman stood up and made her way towards Sayo.

"Stop! Stay where you are!" Sayo shouted as she slowly backed away. 

The woman halt in her tracks. Sayo gently placed Tsugumi on to the wooden planks while pulling out the daggers in her boots at the same time. The woman observed Sayo silently as Sayo slowly rise up, holding on to the daggers which shine brightly under the midday sun.

"I am not here to harm you." The woman spoke again, her voice was still muffled.

"You stay where you are and reveal yourself," Sayo ordered again as she eyed the woman intensely.

The woman slowly took off her hat and drop it on to the ground. She unwraps the cloth that was wrapping her entire head. Sayo continues to observe her as the tensions between them rise. Finally, Sayo could catch a glimpse of the woman's face and her luscious white hair. Sayo was stunned.

The woman has beautiful fair skin, her nose was small, and her lips were thin. She could look like the perfect supermodel except...her right eye. The area around her right eye, all the way to the side of her face and to her right ear was metal. It gleamed brightly under the sun rays, with her right pupil glowing red. As the eye moves around, it makes a soft mechanical sound. Her white hair was also glowing white and as it falls naturally down her back, Sayo could see it was expertly braided into two pigtails. 

The woman smiled slightly and started speaking again. "My name is Eve Wakamiya. Hina-san has asked me to protect you on your journey." 

"Hina?!" Sayo was even more shocked at the mention of Hina's name. 

"Yes. Sayo-san, right? And that is Tsugumi-san." Eve pointed at Tsugumi and smiled again. "She is indeed really cute-looking, no wonder Hina-san is so attracted to her..."

"Wait, you need to explain everything! Firstly, why did you hide your face and led me here? You could have just told me everything from the start when you met me."

"Well...I..." Eve looked down sorrowfully, "sorry for doing this, but...I am self-conscious..."

Sayo felt a bit guilty. It was true Eve did not look...completely human.

"Firstly, we need to get out of here, I will explain everything to you on the boat! Chisato-san-" Eve stopped, her face grimaced in pain as if she was recalling something painful, "she will be here soon."

"Fine." Sayo slides her dagger back into her boots and lifted Tsugumi up, at which Tsugumi was slowly waking up.

"Ngh...Sayo-san..." Tsugumi opened her eyes slowly.

"Princess! You're awake!" Sayo quickly placed Tsugumi down on to the boat as she sits up. Eve waste no time and started the engine, at which the motor roared into life. Soon, the three of them were headed on to the vast open sea.

* * *

"Sayo-san...where are we...?" Tsugumi looked around, "Why are we-"

Then, Tsugumi seemed to go into a shock as the memories came back to her.

"Sayo-san! Hina-san, she-" Tsugumi teared up again as she falls into Sayo's embrace. 

"I know...I know..." Sayo tries to comfort Tsugumi by rubbing her shoulder while the brown-haired girl sobbed loudly. 

Soon, Sayo could see they were approaching a rather large yacht.

"Is that our actual ride?" Sayo turned to Eve.

Eve smiled and nodded. She took out a remote and activated a hatch at the side of the yacht, which opened for the motorboat to enter. Eve turns off the motor engine while the hatch door closes. Sayo helped Tsugumi on her feet and stepped on to the platform, at which Eve followed after. 

"Follow me." Eve gestured for the pair to follow her as she leads them to a staircase which leads to a holding area with couches and a small coffee table.

"Welcome to the Bushido!" Eve smiled brightly as she sat down on one of the couches. She pours a glass of water from the jug sitting on the coffee table and hands it to Sayo and Tsugumi. 

"Why are we here?" Tsugumi sniffled as she has slowly calmed down.

"It is to avoid Chisato's forces..." Sayo frowns, the memory of Hina's...

"Where are you all going next? We need to keep moving or they will find this yacht soon as we are still near Asupar's territory..." Eve quickly cuts off the both of them.

"Hewor. Hewor Kingdom." Sayo replied quickly.

"Ok." Eve walked up to the control room and pushed the throttle forward, steering the boat to the right and further into the ocean. Sayo took a sip of water and realised how dehydrated she must have been because the water tasted sweet and heavenly. Eve came back to the holding area.

"Ok, I can answer any questions you all have now." Eve went over to the kitchen beside the holding area and pour herself a hot drink from the kettle sitting on the kitchen counter. As she came back to take a seat, she took off her gloves and leather jacket.

"You-" Sayo and Tsugumi stared at Eve with their eyes wide open. It wasn't only her eye that was mechanical, her entire right arm was mechanical right up to her right hand. 

"What...happened...?" Sayo was the first to ask the question.

"Ahah...this?" Eve moves her mechanical arm around, twisting and turning it while flexing her fingers, which made a soft mechanical sound, just like how her eye does too. " I guess I will tell you my story, it might answer a lot of your questions..."

Sayo nodded silently, with Tsugumi snuggling closer to Sayo. The sight of Eve's robotic parts makes her feel a bit uncomfortable, and Sayo is her only source of comfort and familiarity in this foreign place and foreign situation.

"I used to work for Asupar's Queen. I was a gunslinger in the army. I slowly rose in ranks and picked up sword fighting along the way, and realised, I was actually more interested in swordsmanship. However, the one controlling the melee part of the army at that time was Chisato-san. She was the general of that army. I, on the other hand, was the general of the ranged part of the army, be it the gunslingers or the cannoneers. But my passion for swordsmanship grew as I started wielding the sword more and more. I feel so empowered when holding the sword in my hand, rather than holding a gun. But...Chisato-san saw. She saw my passion for swordsmanship...she..." Eve was hyperventilating, clutching her chest.

"Are you okay?" Sayo wanted to help Eve but she raised her hand. 

"I am fine," Eve took a few deep breaths, "she tricked me...and forged false evidence about me starting a revolution to the Queen. Since she was also the advisor...the Queen naturally believed her words and the forged evidence...no matter how I explained myself..."

"Yea...I could sense she is a cunning one..." Sayo agreed softly. She still remembered the battle of wits between Hina and Chisato. Both of them were equally smart...and manipulative.

"I was sentenced to death. But...Chisato-san she..." Eve gripped the sides of the couch tightly, she shut her eyes tightly, telling herself not to burst into tears. Tsugumi slowly stood up and walked over to Eve. She sat down beside Eve and hugs her arm. Eve could feel a warm sense of comfort flowing through her body as if Tsugumi was mitigating the pain in her heart.

"H-How did you do that?" Eve jumped back.

"D-Do what?" Tsugumi looked confused. Sayo saw everything, the faint glow of green aura surrounded Tsugumi and Eve just now. It was as if...it was...magic.

"The pain...you did something..." Eve continued looking surprised.

"I just thought I wanted to comfort you...you looked very hurt..." Tsugumi looked away, "I don't like it when people are hurt..."

"T-Thanks...Tsugumi-san...you really lessen my pain..."

"E-Eh? Really? I am glad, ehehe..." Tsugumi smiled brightly at Eve with her face slightly blushing.

"I shall continue my story...Chisato-san volunteered to handle my execution but...she took me away to some abandoned building...with her army...and...did this to me." Eve raised her mechanical arm. 

"She did...this?" Tsugumi could only feel sympathy for Eve now, which replaced her fear of Eve's robotic side.

"She said she was jealous of me...my looks and my talent, then she proceeds to..." Eve struggled to speak. 

"You don't have to say, we understand." Sayo was trying her best to contain her anger. She is completely disgusted by Chisato's actions and personality. Tsugumi could only hold on to Eve's arm again, trying to alleviate her pain from the horrible memories.

"Hina-san was the one who saved me from this hell. She found me on my last breath when Chisato left me to bleed to death in that abandoned house. She brought me back to her house and nursed me. Although she managed to stop the bleeding...I have already lost my arm and eye. But Hina-san tried her best to make me these robotic parts. I am eternally grateful to Hina-san, she gave me a second life. She also made me this..."

Eve suddenly rushed upstairs. After a while, she came back down with a clothed stick. She removed it to reveal a sheathed longsword that has a metal handle. As Eve unsheathed the sword, it shines brightly under the lights, revealing the sword to be completely made out of metal, all the way from its tip to its handle. 

"This is a special sword made just for me...Hina-san said my mechanical arm is only half of what I used to have, this is the other half." Eve passed her sword from her left hand to her right hand. The sword seems to be activated by Eve's mechanical arm and instantly glowed bright red, steam emerged from the blade of the sword. 

"This is...amazing..." Sayo could not help but gasp. She is already impressed with Hina's ability to craft that drill and completely modify her armour and dagger in a matter of days, but this is simply spectacular. If Hina could have come with them... Sayo sighs, guilt flooded her mind again. She left her behind. She was the one who peeled Tsugumi away from Hina.

"How did you know about us?" Sayo continues asking.

"Hina-san visited me most of the time at midnight. After I fully recovered from the incident, she was afraid Chisato will find me if I remain in the region of Asupar. So she brought me to the docks. At first, she could only let me live in one of those abandoned buildings you saw just now. Those buildings were rumoured to be haunted as cries can be heard at night. I was initially terrified but Hina explained to me that it was actually just a litter of kittens. She stayed in one of these buildings before when she was young and there has always been a family of cats living there. But the people living on the docks thought it was haunted and avoided the area completely. When I started moving in and out of the abandoned area, the people avoided me like a plague. They thought I was some witch or something from the way I dress. I was just...self conscious about my appearance...I..." Eve coughed, she seems to be holding in this for a very long time.

"I am sorry for asking you to reveal your face just now...I am just...worried..." Sayo looked away again. She felt horrible. First, she left Hina behind, and then she-

"No! I understand! It is impossible to trust someone without even knowing their face. I wouldn't have trusted me too..."

"Eve-chan...we are sorry...I also shouldn't have judged you on your appearance...you are so so beautiful..." Tsugumi hugged Eve tightly, which made Eve jumped. She never felt this kind of warmth and comfort for so long, this type of physical affection. Tears flow down from her left eye as she hugged Tsugumi back.

"Hina-san is right...y-you are indeed the kindest person I have ever met...thank you Tsugumi-san..." Eve sniffled. As the two gradually release each other, Eve continued her story. "Hina-san told me about both of you when she came to visit me...I was ecstatic when I heard Hina had another twin sister. She said you look just like a carbon copy of her but with long hair and I was always curious to see the actual you."

Sayo looked away as a light her cheeks were a light pink hue. But that reminds her of Hina again and the guilt is still eating away at her.

"Hina-san also told me all about you, Tsugumi-san! She said you are really cute and kind, like a giant teddy bear and you have the brightest smile ever..."

"Ehehehe...really?" Tsugumi grinned, but soon, her face was replaced with sorrow.

"Hina...she was caught by Chisato..." Sayo softly says.

"I know...the fact that she did not come out of the tunnel with both of you after sending that distress signal...I figured..." Eve added on, "but this is not the time to mourn for Hina-san! We have to complete the mission you both were tasked to do! This is the only way to truly honour her sacrifice, and this is the bushido way!" Eve stood up with her sword gripped tightly and glowing fervently, just like the passion in her eyes. 

"You're right...we should work hard on the next mission." Tsugumi could feel her initial determination to bring peace between Aglow and Osel coming back to her. Sayo on the other hand was looking really grim.

"Sayo-san, are you okay?" Tsugumi went and sit beside Sayo.

"H-Huh?!! Oh! Yes..." Sayo quickly replied. But Tsugumi could sense something was bothering Sayo deeply.

"Anyway, what is at Hewor Kingdom that we need to collect?" Eve quickly enquire.

Sayo took out the piece of crumpled paper that Lisa passed to her. "It says here to collect a 'leaf from the Smiling Tree' in Hewor Kingdom." 

"I...am sorry. I have never heard of such a tree..." Eve sighs and looks disappointed.

"That's okay...we can try and ask the locals for help when we reach there." 

"Alright. Based on the current route we are taking, it will be around a week before we reach Hewor."

"That is fine! Where do you sleep?" Tsugumi chimed in.

"Upstairs! I can show you my room!" Eve was rather excited, it has been some time since she made new friends. She used to have a few good ones in the army but ever since she was "executed" by Chisato, Hina was the only one who interacted with her. Nobody in the harbour even dares to look her in the eye.

"I will just stay here...I can sleep on the couch..." Sayo replied nonchalantly. Tsugumi followed Eve up the stairs, not before staring at Sayo thoughtfully.

* * *

Soon, the night came and Sayo continues to stay at the middle deck. She has taken a tour around the cruise, surveying the control room and the lower deck. She did know how to steer the ship, an essential lesson during her course in her training days. Based on the map that the control room has, she has confirmed what Eve said is true. Hewor lies straight north of Asupar. It is on an island by itself, just like the Kira Kingdom and RAS, unlike the land that cojoined Aglow, Osel, and Asupar.

Eve managed to whip up a delicious meal from the ingredients in the fridge. She assured Sayo and Tsugumi that the ingredients are enough to last them a week until they reach Hewor. Sayo did not mind especially they haven't really rested and ate well since they started their plan to steal the 'thousand-year-old rust' (which was entrusted with Sayo now) this morning. 

Sayo lay on the couch as she stares at the ceiling, her hands resting on her chest. She has taken off her armour and boots after taking a hot shower and left them on the chair beside her. She was now wearing one of Eves pajamas that she lent to both Tsugumi and her. Eve offered to give up her bed and let Tsugumi sleep on it, at which Tsugumi immediately refused. This went on for quite a while before Sayo intervened and both of them decided to sleep together on the bed, which is surprisingly big enough, or maybe Tsugumi is just too petite.

The events that happened today ran through Sayo's mind again. Hina's look of terror just before she closed the hatch door flash in her mind again and again. The cries of Tsugumi and the way Hina begged her to take Tsugumi away. The pain of losing the only blood relative she actually has in her life left. Sayo finds it hard to fall asleep, the guilt was growing stronger and stronger as time passes. She felt like crying but she could not. Her mind is in a whirling mess as thoughts flow far back to when K left her.

_I am just a burden, aren't I? All I do is burden the people close to me...the people who I care about..._

"Sayo-san!"

At first, Sayo thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She ignored the whispering and continue to shut her eyes.

"Sayo-san!"

Sayo's eyes shot open as she sits up quickly, bumping into Tsugumi's head.

"Owww..." Tsugumi almost fell backward into the coffee table but not before Sayo grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sayo questioned the brown-haired girl sternly who is still rubbing her head. 

"I can't fall asleep..." Tsugumi looked away.

"What about Eve? Aren't you sleeping with her?"

"She fell asleep already...I just...wanted to talk to you..."

"Talk to me?"

"Yea...I feel like you're not okay..."

_Yes, I am not. How did you know?_

"I am fine..." Sayo lied again and sighed. She shifts to the side for Tsugumi to sit beside her.

"I know...Hina-san..."

"No...I am fine with that...I already got over her..."

"No, you haven't...I can see it in your eyes...your actions don't match with your words...talk to me..." Tsugumi placed a hand on Sayo's shoulder. It somehow triggered something inside Sayo, it was as if the feelings she kept bottled up so perfectly were suddenly released. 

"D-Don't you hate me? For leaving Hina and taking you away from her?!" Sayo raised her voice a little.

"I-I don't...I was childish and emotional...I was selfish...I didn't consider Hina-san's feelings at that time...I only wanted to do what I wanted..." Tsugumi said softly.

Sayo clutched on to the fabric of her pants tightly.

_I am the emotional one now..._

"...Sayo-san, what you did was rational at that time...it was the only logical thing to do..." Tsugumi continued.

_No...the three of us could've escaped together...Hina did not need to stay behind...I was selfish...I was thinking only about our survival and not Hina's...I only bring a burden to the people around me...first, it was my parents, then it was K, then it was Hina..._

"...so don't blame yourself okay? I am sure Hina-san wants us to continue forward, just like what Eve-chan said today..."

_One day you will get implicated too...not only you but Wakamiya-san too...everyone around me always gets hurt..._

"Sayo-san?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T STAY WITH YOU!" Sayo burst out into tears, her whole body trembled violently. 

"W-W-Why...?"

"I-I-" Sayo looked into Tsugumi's eyes that are filled with hurt. 

"I am troublesome...aren't I?" Tsugumi smiled weakly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"N-No...no..."

"I am so...selfish... every time I just do what I want...forcing people to help me..."

"That's not it..."

"Haha...I should really stop this childish act of defiance and go back to Aglow...I have already caused so many people to die because of me...those Aglow soldiers...and Hina-san..."

"Stop it!" Sayo pounced forward and hugged Tsugumi tightly. Both of them sobs loudly.

"It's not you! It's me! It's me!" Sayo cried out, "I was blaming myself for burdening others! I always bring harm to people around me and I didn't want to get you hurt too!" 

"I never blamed you! It was not your fault things happened! You were just trying to protect me and help me!" Tsugumi also cried out.

After crying for a good minute, Tsugumi spoke up, "l-let's just stop blaming ourselves...p-please...it hurts me to see you like this..."

"M-Mhm..." Sayo nodded, burying her face deeper into Tsugumi's shoulder. Sayo felt all her pent up emotions were released which made her feel relieved and better. She really needed to cry, to vent, someone she can hug, and Tsugumi came to her at that exact moment.

After a while, both of them release each other. Sayo took a few tissues and passed it to Tsugumi for her to wipe her tears. Tsugumi smiled and took the tissues, then she started helping Sayo wipe her tears. Sayo looked at Tsugumi and felt her heart racing faster, blood rushing up to her cheeks, dyeing them red. Tsugumi giggled as Sayo looked away, smiling softly.

"Sayo-san...can I sleep here with you tonight...?" Tsugumi asked gently.

Sayo nodded slightly, her face still flushed red.

After both of them cleaned their faces up, the lay on the couch together, with Tsugumi hugging Sayo's body tightly and Sayo cuddling Tsugumi close to her. At that moment, Tsugumi felt safe, she knew she need not have to worry about the journey ahead with Sayo at her side. Sayo on the other hand knew that this is the woman she is going to protect with her life...forever. Soon, both of them fell asleep in each other's embrace, knowing they will be ready to face their next challenge...together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do something softer this time to make up for the angst haha, I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, comment down below if you have someone's backstory you're interested in! (ahem ahem Eve ahem)


	13. Hewor Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo, Tsugumi and Eve arrived at Hewor Kingdom. What will they meet in this new place?

Sayo woke up first, to the smell of pancakes. She opened her eyes and looks down, realising Tsugumi is still hugging her and fast asleep. 

"Oh, Sayo-san! You're awake! Good morning!" Eve was wearing a purple apron and she greeted Sayo chirpily.

Sayo's face immediately turned red as gently tries to remove herself from Tsugumi's embrace by peeling off Tsugumi's hands from her body. Tsugumi continued to snore softly.

"It's- I-" Sayo was so flustered she can't form words from her mouth and was gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Ahaha, it's okay. I understand!" Eve winked at Sayo, which made her even more embarrassed.

Sayo gave up and slumped back down on to the couch, letting out a sigh. She looks back a Tsugumi with a soft smile on her face and gently brushed her hair with her fingers.

_Her hair is really soft..._

Tsugumi started moving, which prompted Sayo to stop.

"Mhmm...Sayo-san..." Tsugumi, with her eyes closed, raises her hand and wrapped it around Sayo again, just like hugging a teddy bear. At this point, Sayo could feel her face already starting to burn up.

"Hahahaha!" Eve tries to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Hmm...?" Tsugumi wakes up, opening her eyes and is greeted by Sayo's tomato-red face, "good morning...Sayo-san..." 

"G-G-Good morning..." Sayo stuttered, she can barely compose herself.

_S-She is so...cute..._

"Hehe," Tsugumi sits up and rubs her eyes, "Eve-chan, you're making breakfast? Thank you!"

"No problem! Just nice, breakfast is ready!" Eve chuckled and carried to plates of food over to the dining table.

Tsugumi stood up and walks towards the dining table. Meanwhile, Sayo was still left stunned at the couch, trying to recover from her embarrassment.

* * *

Ever since that emotional night between Sayo and Tsugumi, they have gotten much closer than they were since they first met. During their one week on the yacht, Tsugumi sometimes will show little acts of affection towards Sayo, such as hugging her arm and leaning her head on Sayo's shoulder whenever they are staring out into the sea, snuggling close to Sayo when she is reading a book or holding Sayo's hand when taking walks around the deck. 

Sayo didn't mind and in fact, she was rather happy about it, since she didn't have much company when she was younger. But a nagging feeling continued to stay at the back of her mind. Tsugumi, being so close to Sayo all the time, noticed the slight discomfort on Sayo's face whenever she did all these small acts of love.

"Sayo-san, is there something wrong?" One day, while both of them were staring at the sunset, Tsugumi popped the question.

"Eh?" Sayo looked rather surprised, "nothing is wrong."

"Hmm...you seem kinda weird when I touch you..." Tsugumi looked away, there was sadness on her face.

"Ah?" Sayo silently cursed under her breath that her feelings are literally plastered on her face.

_How does Shirasagi-san do it though?_

"It's..." Sayo was tempted to say 'nothing is wrong' again but she knew she had to be honest with Tsugumi, there is no point in hiding anything from her, it will just show that she doesn't trust her, "are we...dating?" Sayo could feel her face turning red as soon as she uttered the word.

Tsugumi also jumped up slightly at the mention of 'dating' and blush slightly.

"Eheheh..." Tsugumi nodded, looking out into the sea with a bright smile on her face.

"Ah..." Sayo looked down, "but...you're the princess...I am just-"

Tsugumi quickly turns around and hugs Sayo, "don't say that! Don't ever say that again!"

"Eh?"

"It doesn't matter to me at all, and I don't want you to feel this way! You're in no way more inferior than me, in fact, I admire you! I may be the princess but all my life I have been trapped in that castle, unable to escape. You were the one who helped me. You...protected me..." Tsugumi continues hugging Sayo tightly.

"So...you love me out of...gratitude...?" Sayo looked away.

_Why did I say that? Why can't I just accept thing things as it is?_

"Huh?"

"I mean...you don't really love me, right? It's just you feel a sense of gratitude towards me..." Sayo bit her lips, she was too afraid to look at Tsugumi and the hurt she expected to be present in Tsugumi's eyes right now.

Tsugumi grabbed Sayo's head with both her hands, pulling it down towards her and planting her lips on to Sayo's. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around Sayo's neck.

Sayo's eyes widened in shock, but Tsugumi did not stop. She continues kissing Sayo. Sayo relaxed her tense body and embraced the kiss from Tsugumi. She closed her eyes, letting Tsugumi's tongue enter her mouth. Sayo gently wraps her hands around Tsugumi's waist, all her doubts and insecurities were emptied from her mind. All Sayo could feel at that moment was Tsugumi's love for her as their tongues intertwined. 

Then, Tsugumi slowly leans back, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"T-Tsugumi-san...?" Sayo didn't expect Tsugumi to cry. She raised her hand to wipe her tears.

Tsugumi grabbed on to Sayo's hand tightly, "D-Don't s-say that again..." she said in between sobs, "I-I love you w-with all my h-heart..." 

Sayo's heart pained, she didn't mean to doubt Tsugumi, but her insecurity got the better of her. Sayo nodded and hugs Tsugumi again, kissing her head.

Tsugumi finally cracked a smile as she hugged Sayo back tightly, burying her face into Sayo's chest.

"Sayo-san! I see land!" Eve shouted from the control room. Sayo and Tsugumi both released each other and looked towards the front of the yacht. Sure enough, on the horizon, there is a large shape coming into view. Tsugumi quickly wiped her tears and holding hands with Sayo, both of them rushed towards the control room.

* * *

Eve stopped the yacht some distance away from the island. As the trio sat on the motorboat and it speeds towards the island, they can see smoke and several low lying houses, which signify the presence of people living in the kingdom. The building that stands most prominent is rather far away into the island as it towers above the rest. However, due to the cloudy skies, it was hard to judge how tall the building is. Eve slows the boat down as they stopped at the beach. The beach was rather deserted, with almost no humans to be seen. There were a few tiny robots patrolling the sandy beach. 

"Hmm...it is rather quiet, don't you think?" Sayo adjusted the armguard under her sleeves. Her eyes darted from side-to-side as she observed the robots carefully. The robots seem to move in regular motion and pathway, they resemble a teddy bear, with a pink body and white belly. Their eyes have a diamond shape camera that pans from side to side. 

"This is indeed rather eerie," Eve nodded. 

"Maybe we can find someone who can help us..." Tsugumi laughed nervously as they slowly approached the seaside village. 

Compared to the beach, the village was bustling with people. This is probably due to the variety of shops the lined the streets. Laughter can be heard throughout the village marketplace and everywhere Sayo look, there can be smiles seen on everyone's face.

"Heheh, it seems like everyone is having fun!" Tsugumi giggled as she walks past the different stalls with stall owners giving them a friendly smile.

"Yea! They are all really friendly!" Eve chimed in.

However, Sayo had a disturbed look on her face. Just as Sayo creased her eyebrows together, a nearby voice shouted and made her jump.

"COME GET FRESH CROQUETTES! THE CHEAPEST AND MOST DELICIOUS CROQUETTES YOU'LL EVER GET!" The high pitched voice startled the trio.

Sayo turned and saw an orange-haired girl smiling at her, but her eyes...one could see that is was filled a gaze of panic and distress. 

"Let's get some croquettes," Sayo walked silently towards the orange-haired girl, and she could see the relief in her eyes. Tsugumi and Eve followed suit, they have no idea Sayo is interested in such foodstuff.

"Hi, how many croquettes do you all want?" The orange-haired girl still has a smile plastered on her face. 

"What kind of croquettes do you have?" Sayo inquired, still observing the orange-haired girl carefully.

"Our meat croquettes are the freshest and most popular among the customers!" The girl grinned widely, it seems like that statement is genuine.

"Smells nice! I will take one!" Tsugumi chattered excitedly.

"Me too!" Eve joined in.

"I want a potato croquettes, do you sell those?" Sayo questioned, her brows almost furrowing.

"A-Ah! Yes! Of course! But we are still frying them! Why not you come into our house and wait for a while! We give out complimentary drinks while you wait!" The orange-haired girl gave Sayo a warning gaze, she seems to be indicating to Sayo that she should accept the offer. However, she was still smiling towards the trio. At this point, Tsugumi and Eve could already sense something is very wrong.

"Let's go," Sayo said sternly as she walks forward towards the orange-haired girl. The girl walks out from the counter and Sayo could see she was wearing an apron and slippers. Tsugumi immediately walked up to Sayo and holds her hand tightly.

"Sayo-san...what is going on?" Tsugumi whispered.

"I don't know, we are about to find out..." Sayo muttered back softly. 

The girl leads them to a path towards the woods surrounding the village. As they walk deeper into the woods, the sounds of laughter went softer and softer behind them.

"You all aren't locals, right? Where are you from?" The girl broke the tense atmosphere by speaking up. Before Sayo could answer, Tsugumi immediately replies to the girl enthusiastically.

"Eve-chan over here is from Asupar! Me and my girlfriend Sayo are from Aglow!" 

Sayo choked on her saliva and coughed violently. 

"Eh, Sayo-san, are you okay?" Tsugumi nudged Sayo's arm and looked concerned.

Sayo quickly shakes her hand and look away, her entire face was bright red.

"I see, no wonder..." The girl seems to stop smiling. The woods got darker the deeper they make their way in. 

Soon the trio reached a shabby looking house with roofs that are patched up by different sheets of metal. The house looked rather dull and lifeless compared to the marketplace as it sits alone in the middle of the forest. The orange-haired girl entered the house and gestured for Sayo, Tsugumi, and Eve to come. Sayo squeezed Tsugumi's hand as a sign of assurance, Tsugumi huddled closer to Sayo. Meanwhile, Eve rests her hand on the hilt of her sword.

* * *

Just as the girl closes the door, she lets out a huge sigh. She seems to be extremely relieved.

"I think we are safe here now..." the girl lets out a small grin, "hi! my name is Hagumi!"

"Oh? I am Tsugumi and this is Sayo and Eve!" Tsugumi introduced the group.

"Ah...that was really close...thank god there wasn't any smile patrol nearby..." Hagumi took a huge deep breath.

"Smile patrol...?" Sayo looks at Hagumi inquisitively.

"They are the robots that patrol the land of Hewor Kingdom, mostly the streets of the Hewor villages..." Hagumi explained.

"You mean those pink robot bears?" Eve asked.

"Yea yea! They are called Michelles. At least, that is what Queen Kokoro names them..." Hagumi looked away, she was frowning.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Sayo turned to Hagumi.

Tsugumi and Eve looked at Sayo in confusion. 

"It's...It's safe here..." Hagumi sighs again as she went over to the fridge. She took out 3 cans of cola and placed it on the table, "here, you all drink something first, I will slowly explain everything..."

Just then, a female figure who looks much older than Hagumi walks out. She saw Tsugumi and the group of people which made her quite surprised. She quickly puts on a smile and waved.

"H-Hagu...who are they...?" She continues smiling and one could see the smile was extremely forced.

"Don't worry ma...they are foreigners..." Hagumi answered softly.

"Oh..." Her smile immediately disappeared, "alright, don't stay up too late alright?"

Hagumi nodded as she waved goodbye. The older woman left through the exit.

"Where is your mom going?" Eve asked curiously.

"Oh, she is not my mom, she is just the landlord."

"But...you call her..."

"Ah, that is a story for another time...I need to explain the law of Hewor to you first..."

"Law of Hewor?" Sayo twists open the cap of the can, which lets out a fizzing sound.

"Yes. It is changed to only one law after the Tsuramaki King passed his mantle over to his one and only daughter, Kokoro."

"What is it?"

"Smile."

* * *

"Smile? That's it?" Sayo looks bewildered.

"Yes. You can do anything in this kingdom, absolutely anything. But as long as you smile." Hagumi sighs again, she looks rather fatigued.

"So you can commit any crimes like stealing or assault?!!" Tsugumi raised her hand to her mouth in horror.

"They are not considered crimes in Hewor Kingdom. The only crime here is if you don't smile..."

"That's why you tried to stop me from smiling..." Sayo shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she did frown just now.

"If you're caught by one of the smile patrols..." Hagumi paused, her voice cracked.

"What...will happen...?" Eve gulped.

"You will be sent to the camps...Happy Lucky Smile Camps..."

Sayo has an irresistible urge to laugh at the ridiculous name for the camp but the solemn look on Hagumi's face stopped her from doing that.

"The camp is controlled by one person. She is also the right-hand woman of Queen Kokoro...Kaoru Seta...we call her the Smile Enforcer. You don't want to meet her, nor do you want to go to her camps...it's...it's...horrible!" Hagumi trembled as her face was filled with terror as if she was recalling some horrific memories.

Tsugumi walked over to Hagumi and tries to comfort her, "hey...you can talk to us, we can help you..."

Sayo frowns deeply while Eve tightened her grip on her sword.

"They...they brainwash you inside...force you to watch those clips...the sounds of laughter echoed everywhere...every second you're awake...I...I..." Hagumi was struggling to speak, her voice got softer and tears were already flowing down her face as her pupils narrowed. Tsugumi was cuddling Hagumi, rubbing her shoulders from time to time to make her feel better.

"I escaped...my dad helped me...but...but..." Hagumi gripped the edge of her chair tightly, "he did not escape...and when he came back a year later..."

There was a silent pause. Sayo and Eve looked at each other, both having a common understanding that Hagumi's dad...became a worse person...

"It is not a bad thing that he is always smiling now but...the look in his eyes...it was filled with despair, he smiles even when tears are coming out of them. He started becoming more violent...but he made sure to always keep a smile...it was scary...so scary..."

Tsugumi's hair was standing on its end, there were goosebumps all over her arm.

"...my mom could not take it anymore...she decided to-" Hagumi has broken down at this point, "s-she killed dad...and herself...the last thing she told me with a smile...is to save her...I watch as she stabs the-"

"You don't have to. We understand." Sayo stopped Hagumi. 

"Everyone is afraid. They don't dare to show any other expression except to smile...everywhere we go...we are under the surveillance of the smile patrols, nobody wants to go to the camps..."

"We will help you, we promise-"

"No, we can't." Sayo cuts off Tsugumi.

"What? The people here are suffering! We can't just-"

"Remember what we are here for! If we help every single person with their problems, we will never be able to finish collecting all the ingredients for the antidote. Shirokane-san is still waiting for us."

"But-" 

"We get the leaf and we are out."

"Tsugumi-san, as much as I hate to agree with Sayo-san...she is right...our mission is more important, we can always come back and help them..." Eve looks down with an expression of guilt.

Tsugumi wanted to continue arguing, but she has no choice but to agree too. Queen Rinko is running out of time.

"What...leaf?" Hagumi stared up with teary eyes.

"The leaf from the Smiling Tree." Sayo crossed her arms.

"Impossible. The Black Suits won't even let you all get near it." Hagumi shook her head firmly.

"Black Suits...who are they?" Sayo raised an eyebrow.

"They are the bodyguards of Queen Kokoro, they fill up the entire Tsurumaki Tower and handle all the logistics of the Kingdom...and follow Queen Kokoro's orders." Hagumi wipes the tears off her face.

"That is no problem, me and Wakimaya-san can handle it." Sayo looks unperturbed. Eve smiled smugly and unsheaths her sword, it glows brightly in the dimly lit house. Sayo bends down and took out her daggers.

"What is that going to do?" Hagumi laughed in an almost mocking tone.

"I am sorry?" Sayo glared fiercely at Hagumi.

"Ah not to offend you...but they have every arsenal you can imagine. Machine guns, grenades, rocket launcher. They even have a tank!" Hagumi raised her voice.

The trio looked at each other, and it dawns on them. Since they have started their journey, they have been facing medieval types of weapons and this is the first time they are facing against modern weapons. 

"There is only one way you can obtain what you want. You must help us." Hagumi took one of the unopened cans of drink and twists it open. 

Sayo gritted her teeth, "how can we even help? We are just three of us!"

"You're not alone. Join us. Join the resistance group."

"Huh? You have a resistance group?" 

"Yes. We call ourselves the Normals. All we want is our normal lives back. We don't want to be forced to be happy. We want to feel happy naturally." Hagumi slammed the drink down on the table, spilling it everywhere.

Sayo went deep in thought. 

"We agree to help! If this is the only way to obtain the leaf," Tsugumi helped the group answer Hagumi.

"Tsugumi-san!" Eve raised her hand.

"We have no choice! We need to bring Kokoro-san down, plus we can't do it on our own!"

"Fine," Sayo nodded too, "we have no choice."

"Bring us to your leader," Tsugumi stood beside Sayo, looking determined.

"Okay. Thank you, I am sure you all will be a huge help to the resistance!" Hagumi lets out a huge smile, it was genuine this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, who is their leader though?


	14. The Normals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo, Tsugumi, and Eve meets the resistance group's leader...

After having their potato croquettes, which Sayo enjoyed the most, and resting at Hagumi's house for the night, the group decided to get ready for their journey to the resistance base.

According to Hagumi, the base is located right under the marketplace where they were at before. However, the shortest path is also cutting through the marketplace to reach the opposite woods where there is a hidden cave hole serving as the entrance to the base.

"Remember, whatever you do, do not frown. The market place is crawling with smile patrols. If you're caught, even I can't save you," Hagumi reminded the group sternly. 

Soon, the group followed Hagumi's lead and left the house.

* * *

They could hear the sounds of laughter again, even before the marketplace came into sight. As usual, the marketplace is bustling with people, all types of smiles hung on their faces, from tiny smiles to wide grins. As they entered the marketplace, they ended up back at Hagumi's shop. 

"Follow me, guys!" Hagumi, once again, puts on her brightest smile and leads Tsugumi, Sayo, and Eve into the market center.

Sayo forces herself to smile a little, but even then, her jaws are already starting to get sore. There is no way for her to smile unnaturally for long hours. If she ever stayed in Hewor, she assumed she would have been caught right on the first day Kokoro came into power. 

The move through the marketplace pretty smoothly. Although they passed a few smile patrols, none of them stopped them. However, seeing the forced smiles on the villagers' faces is making Sayo and Tsugumi especially uncomfortable, the look of fatigue in those stall owners' eyes just spurs her inside, making them feel injustice for these innocent people who suffer under Kokoro's rule. Eve has decided to stare forward and focus intently at Hagumi's back, she knew she will go berserk if she has to smile while looking at the suffering of the villagers. As a victim of abuse herself, she can never ever take it.

Soon, the exit towards the woods came into view. Hagumi gestured for the group to move faster. 

"Halt!" A low deep voice shouted across the marketplace. Suddenly, the chattering around them got silenced immediately. 

The group turns around and saw a pair of piercing red eyes staring at them.

"Haha, is that the faces of new little kittens I see?" A tall woman with dark purple hair slowly made her way towards Hagumi and the group. Behind the woman are two figures in black suits. Hagumi started to tremble violently, she looks like she is about to cry, but there was still a wide grin on her face. 

The tall woman has a soft, yet intimidating smile. Sayo could recognise that smile almost immediately, she has seen it before. The same smile that Chisato Shirasagi has. A smile with a lot of evil intent behind it. A smile that a mastermind of a killing game would have.

"Ah~ Where are my manners? Pardon my rudeness. My name is Kaoru. Seta Kaoru of the Hewor Kingdom~ So fleeting~" The purple-haired woman bowed slightly as if she just ended a theatre play.

"K-Kaoru-k-kun...t-they are n-not foreigners..." Hagumi struggled to speak, her smile is slowly wavering.

Nobody knew she is having an episode of PTSD at this exact moment that she is talking to Kaoru. However, Hagumi is not the only one having PTSD. Eve's smile started to disappear, Kaoru's actions reminded her of Chisato, all the ways she manipulated the kingdom against her. Tsugumi inched closer to Eve, holding her hand and squeezing it lightly. She can sense Eve is having a hard time keeping her smile, she is not going to allow Eve to be sent to the camps.

"Oh? Is that true, my cute little Hagumi~ Then I presume, as little kittens of Hewor, they will have their Smile IDs with them?" Kaoru's smile suddenly turned sinister.

"S-S-Smile ID...?" Hagumi felt like fainting. It was getting too overwhelming for her. There is no way she is going to get through Kaoru's interrogation alone, at least not with a smile. She felt helpless, if only that person was here, she will be able to deal with Kaoru. 

The villagers stared at the commotion silently with a smile. With the black suits and dozen of smile patrols around, there is no way they can help them. Sayo surveyed the surroundings and shivered. It was an extremely unsettling sight, with the dozen of eyes filled with pain and sadness, the lower half of their faces are all smiles. Sayo tightened her fists, she is struggling to keep that smile. Suddenly, she could feel a warm hand reaching out for her. Tsugumi has wrapped her palm around Sayo's fist. Sayo turned to look at her and saw Tsugumi is giving her a comforting smile as if telling her everything is going to be alright.

_C'mon Sayo, you can do this. Don't disappoint her._

Sayo took a deep breath before regaining her smile and looks at Kaoru.

"We left our IDs at home," Sayo spoke up, saving Hagumi from her predicament.

"Oh? That is certainly very unfortunate that you will make such a careless mistake, how fleeting~" Kaoru inched closer to Sayo, staring right into her pupils.

"But it is not a crime!" Sayo raised her voice a little, which caused Kaoru to stop in her tracks. Nobody has ever raised their voice at her before. The black suits behind her pull out their guns.

"Halt," Kaoru raised her hand to stop the black suits from engaging, "there is no need to get violent with such cute little kittens, she is absolutely correct. Kokoro-sama never issued such a fleeting law."

There was a visible relaxation from Hagumi. Sayo, Tsugumi, and Eve also calmed down a little.

"However, that is the only law for citizens of Hewor. For non-citizens, once those little kittens enter through our borders, they are to stay at the quarantine zone for 14 days before they can even enter the magnificent land of Hewor, obtaining a Smile ID. Unless, of course, they decided to take the treacherous journey of entering illegally...ahhh~ how fleeting~" Kaoru raised her arm to her face while closing her eyes, caressing her forehead and lets out a smug smile.

Sayo is frozen on the spot, there is no way to refute that. 

"So unless you have some other way to prove you are a citizen, my poor little kitten, I will have no choice but to take you into custody, which I would very much not want to do~" Kaoru opened her eyes again, staring right into Sayo's soul with her scarlet red eyes.

Sayo is struggling again to smile. There is no way they are able to prove they are from Hewor, either way, it is a dead end. Hagumi is silent, there was a look of despair in her eyes.

"They are from Hewor!" A feminine voice shouted from behind them. Kaoru immediately adverted her gaze from Sayo to look behind her, so does the entire group.

A woman with bright blue hair walked towards them. The woman has a side ponytail neatly tied together by a string of assorted wildflowers. She wears a white off-shoulder blouse with a tiny jellyfish logo on its collar. On her legs are slippers woven using the roots and vines of the forest.

"Kanon-chan-senpai!" Hagumi's face lit up, this is the person she is thinking of, the only person who can save them from this situation.

"Oh I was wondering who it is, seems like it's my beloved Kanon~ Ah, how fleeting~" Kaoru raised both her hands to her chest and closing her eyes. 

"Kaoru-san, will you kindly let my friends go?" Kanon said gently with a soft smile.

"Ahh...it is not my intention to hold them back, but I have to follow the rules of the kingdom. If they can provide proof of their citizenship, it will be my pleasure not to hinder their journey~"

"Oh, actually, they left their Smile IDs at my place when they left, here you go~" Kanon passed Kaoru 3 cards that are wrapped in yellow tin foil, which shimmers under the sunlight. 

Kaoru's expression changed. Her smile stayed but her brow furrowed together as if she was frowning. It was a rather comical sight. She took over the cards and observed them carefully, flipping it left and right. The girls were anxious as their heart is thumping wildly against their chests, only Kanon seems to be calm.

There was a tense silence as Kaoru went through each of the cards carefully. Finally, after a long wait filled with trepidation, Kaoru finally returns the cards to Kanon with a small smile.

"My apologies for holding them back, please forgive my rudeness," Kaoru bowed again to the group. 

"No problem, you are forgiven. Goodbye, Kaoru-san," Kanon waved. The group followed Kanon's lead and walked deeper into the woods, leaving Kaoru standing at where she is, looking at them with a sharp gaze.

_I will get you one day, my little Kanon, one day..._

* * *

"Kanon-chan-senpai, I am so glad you're here...I...I really didn't know what to do there..." Hagumi looks like she is about to burst into tears.

"Hagumi, hush. Don't cry now, we are still close to the marketplace," Kanon whispered under her breath, she lightly holds Hagumi's hand. 

Hagumi wiped her tears and sniffled, smiling partly in relief and partly in genuine happiness that Kanon is beside her. 

Soon, the group reaches a giant waterfall that flows into a river. Kanon stopped beside the waterfall and she picks up a small rock. She knocks the rock on the wall beside the waterfall in a specific rhythm. After a short pause, the wall started moving to reveal a secret cave entrance, where there are four guards greeting them. The guards are each carrying what looks like an assault rifle. They wore bulletproof vests and a helmet.

They bowed a little towards Kanon, at which Kanon nodded a little. They walked deeper into the cave as the guards closed the cave entrance behind them. 

"Welcome to the resistance base. My name is Kanon Matsubara and I am the leader of the resistance group called the Normals." Kanon pushed open a set of doors, revealing the base to Tsugumi and her group.

The base is not well furnished but it is bustling with people. It looks just like a giant cave with fans and lights hanging on its ceiling. There was a lot of chattering and the smiles on their faces look genuine. There are some computers set up on one side of the base and there are also a shooting range, a laboratory looking structure, and a few trailers lining the side of the cave. Giant holes bore through the ceiling, which most like connects to the outside forest for ventilation. 

"So, Sayo Hikawa, Hazawa Tsugumi, and Eve Wakamiya. I am happy you all have decided to join us," Kanon turns around and addresses the three girls.

"How did you know our names?" Sayo frowns and crossed her arms. She can finally be herself again without forcing herself to smile constantly, which is torturous for her.

"Fufu~ I have eyes all over the marketplace and it didn't take a lot of effort finding information on you all on the internet after knowing your names." Kanon chuckled. 

"Really?" Tsugumi's eyes widened.

"Of course, princess of Aglow. Your escape has been worldwide news and many people are now hunting for you and Sayo-san due to the bounty put out by the Scarlet Queen," Kanon nodded.

"Bounty? What are you talking about?" Sayo has a bad feeling about this.

"Didn't you know? You encountered the group that the Queen sent out after you, didn't you?" 

"You mean...Ran Mitake?"

"Yes. You are going to meet them eventually. It is not that hard to predict your route, considering you have to visit all the different kingdoms, right?" 

Sayo nodded. This is a fact that she can't deny. She is going to meet Ran's group again.

"Let's go back to the main topic. Actually your arrival may have an impact on our war against the radicals." Kanon rubs her chin with a serious look.

"You mean...Kokoro-san's black suits?" Eve asked.

"Yes, we call them the radicals. They will do anything to enforce Kokoro's command."

"How? We are just three people." Sayo shook her head, not understanding how 3 people are going to make a huge difference.

"Although we have many resistance members, we actually have very little military-trained personnel. Those guarding the doors already made up half of our military-trained squad. Most of the resistance members are under Intelligence. They are in charge of gathering information, researching, and scavenging parts," Kanon pointed at the people around the base. 

"But, even then, it's just 2 more military-trained personnel," Sayo still is not convinced.

"Ah, 2 more definitely makes the difference. We are having a 50% increase in our fighting power.''

"Fine, if that's the case, what can we do? The Tsurumaki Tower is protected by the black suits, there is no way we can break through and get to Tsurumaki-san."

"No, we don't attack there first."

"Then?"

"We save...Misaki-chan..."

"Misaki-chan?"

"She is the one creating all the Michelle bots. The smile patrol. Only by crippling the smile patrol, we can gain more support from the townsfolk in the market place."

"Then why do we have to save her, we should just shoot her dead," Sayo said coldly.

"Because she is held against her will!" Kanon shouted back. She slams her fist on the table.

The base grew silent as they stared at Kanon, who is trying her best to hold back her tears.

"I-I am sorry..." Kanon walks away and leaves the group standing at the table.

"Why is she so agitated? Isn't that a common assumption to make?" Sayo frowns, visibly confused.

"Maybe...Misaki-san is someone that means a lot to her..." Tsugumi looks down.

"Mii-kun is Kanon-chan-senpai's wife..." Hagumi sighs. 

"Huh?!!" The three girls all exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. Mii-kun is an engineer who once lived in the marketplace too. She owns a toy shop and main sells the electronic toy bear called Michelle. Michelle is a symbol for happiness because Mii-kun wanted to bring smiles and positivity to the marketplace at that time. But as soon as Kokoro came into power, she found out about the Michelle bots and said something along the lines of "if Michelle bots can bring smiles, then it must be on smile patrol. Kaoru obeyed Kokoro's order and thus creating the smile patrol by forcing Mii-kun to work for her using Kanon-chan-senpai's life. Something that is supposed to bring joy now brings terror." Hagumi explained the situation to the trio.

"That is...unacceptable!" Sayo couldn't help but shout out loud.

"That's why once we save Mii-kun, we can then cripple Kokoro's forces and take over the marketplace. Kaoru will not send her forces to attack the marketplace because that will compromise the Tsurumaki tower..." Hagumi explained.

"Where is she held imprisoned?" Eve gripped her sheath tightly.

"She is actually hidden in one of the camps. The main one that Kaoru herself oversees. It is the most heavily guarded with Michelle bots. Unlike the smile patrol, these Michelle bots attack strangers on sight. It is impossible to take on the whole army of Michelle bots with just 4 people..." Hagumi looked away.

"So having 6 people is going to make a difference?" Sayo questioned the feasibility.

"It most definitely helps! The people are getting desperate and we don't want any sacrifices of lives, so Kanon-chan-senpai is planning to infiltrate the base herself with the 4 members as a last resort."

"So this is a suicide mission?" Sayo is getting mad. This is not what she, Tsugumi, and Eve signed up for. They are here only for the leaf.

"Didn't I already explain this is your only way to get what you want?" Hagumi sighs.

Sayo looked bitterly at the ground. Why is this mission getting harder and harder? She didn't want to risk her life or Tsugumi's life...

Suddenly, a hand grabbed on her arm. Sayo turned to look at Tsugumi who is smiling brightly at her.

"We can do this, Sayo-san. I believe we can!" Tsugumi giggled.

"Eh?!" Sayo looked away, her face reddened, "i-if you say so..."

"Sorry about that," Kanon returned to the group, "where was I?"

"I already explained Mii-kun's situation to them!" Hagumi grinned.

"Thanks, Hagumi-chan. Like I said, we have to save Misaki-chan first."

"Do you have a plan?" Sayo sat down on one of the chairs. 

"I do. Let's discuss, shall we?" Kanon went over to one of the laptops and brought it over. 


	15. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon and the group went on a rescue mission to save Misaki, will it go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to apologise for not updating this fic for so long! I had kind of a writer's block and just couldn't get any ideas for the plot progression. But I do hope you enjoy this new update and thanks to those who supported me all these while!!!! I appreciate you guys!!

Kanon, Sayo, Tsugumi, Eve, and Hagumi huddled in the bushes outside the main Happy Lucky Smiles camp. They could see the guard post and several vehicles entering the premises. 

“Do y’all remember your roles?” Kanon whispered to the group.

The rest nodded grimly. They knew it would be hard to infiltrate the camp but they had to try. Once they rescue Misaki, they can then start a revolution to overthrow Kokoro’s regime.

Kanon gritted her teeth and gestured for the group to move forward. Their camouflage jackets rubbed against each other, producing a small ruffling sound. 

One of the Michelle bots stationed at the gate turned towards the direction of the sound. The group froze.

The bot’s laser eyes surveyed the area as it started moving closer.

“Shit” Kanon cursed under her breath. This is not going according to her plan.

Suddenly, Eve rushed forward and slashed the bot into half with her sword. Sparks flew everywhere as the Michelle bot got sliced in half. A loud alarm was soon activated.

“What’s Eve-” Kanon is bewildered.

“I told her to do that. There is no way to continue our original plan anymore,” Sayo said calmly, “I’ll smash a way forward to the room Okusawa-san is locked in, you and Tsugumi-san will stay behind me, Kitazawa-san will watch our back.” Sayo raised the shield that was developed by the resistance and cocked the assault rifle.

With a disgruntled grunt, Kanon picked up her gun and followed behind Sayo while Tsugumi clutched onto the fabric of Sayo’s shirt tightly. Hagumi also raised her shield and walked behind the trio.

“BUSHIDOOOO!” Eve dashed forward and slashed the remaining Michelle bot guarding the gate. The group can see a huge wave of Michelle bot is heading towards them. 

Sayo started shooting the bots with great precision. The archery training she had did pay off as all her shots managed to destroy each Michelle bot in one hit. The Michelle bost started firing back. Bullets smashed against the shield that Sayo is holding relentlessly, falling like raindrops on to the ground. Eve stabbed any bots that came too close, tearing them apart with her sword. 

Soon, they reached an intersection. Kanon gestured to turn left towards the room that Misaki is held imprisoned in. Sayo nodded and gestured for Eve to follow them. Sayo continued forward with Hagumi, holding off against the Michelle bots.

The group separated.

* * *

Eve walked in front, her sword raised in front of her. Kanon and Tsugumi followed closely behind with Kanon making sure to watch the group’s back. They reached the small little shed that Misaki is held in and Eve slashed open the lock. 

What greeted them was Kaoru holding Misaki at gunpoint.

“Ahhhh look at how fleeting your friends is~ Coming to save the damsel in distress, such bravery, such loyalty....ahhhhhhhhhhh fleeeeeeting~” Kaoru pulls the safety back, her finger tightening on the trigger. Misaki had a terrified look on her face as Kaoru pressed the gun deeper into Misaki’s temple.

“WAIT!” Kanon shouted, “please....stop…”

“Oh? My cute little kitten, where is your smile?” Kaoru’s sinister smile widened, “do you know, you’re breaking the law by not-?”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT NO GODDAMN LAW! JUST LET HER GO!!” Kanon shouted in desperation. Her frustration, all the indignity she suffered for the past few years… Misaki could only stare at Kanon and bite her lips. She held back her tears and her urge to lunge forward and hug Kanon.

“You won’t kill her.” Tsugumi said coldly, her eyes pierced into Kaoru. Kaoru’s expression changed, Tsugumi’s words completely took her by surprise.

“Oh? Tsugumi-chan, right? And why do you make such a bold statement?” Kaoru chuckled nervously.

“You need her. These bots, they are all created by Misaki-chan. If you kill her, you lose all authoritative power.”

Kanon and Eve turned to look at Tsugumi, their eyes lit up. Somehow, they can see the silhouette of Sayo in her. Perhaps being the girlfriend of Sayo has influenced her to become more calm and logical.

“T-That’s…” Kaoru stuttered, she immediately pointed the gun at Kanon and squeezed the trigger in an attempt to gain the upper hand. However, Misaki reacted quickly by jumping forward and smashed into Kaoru’s arm, causing the shot to miss and hit the side of the room. Eve immediately rushed forward and slashed her sword.

“BUSHIDO!” With one swift blow, Kaoru’s right hand got cleanly sliced off, blood started pouring out from her wound.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Kaoru screamed in pain as she clutched on to her severed hand. Misaki ran forward and hugged Kanon tightly, both of them sobbing in each other’s embrace. 

“COME IN NOW! I NEED BACKUP!” Kaoru screamed into the walkie talkie clipped at her belt.

“We need to get out of here now! We can leave the sobs for later!” Tsugumi quickly pulled Kanon and Misaki up, rushing towards the door. They bump into Sayo and Hagumi. 

“We need to get out of this compound, they’re redirecting all the Michelle bots in the nearby towns to here, and we’re running out of bullets.” Sayo looked grim as she counted the remaining clips of bullets she had.

The group went back to their formation as they pushed on their way out. 

Just as they reached the front gate, they saw a horde of Michelle bots coming towards them. They were stuck in between 2 waves of Michelle bots and they could hear some shouting too. It seems like the black suits have also arrived to provide backup. 

Sayo gritted her teeth, “Go. I’ll stall them.”

“I am not leaving you, Sayo-san!” Tsugumi shouted.

“If I don’t stay, we’ll all get caught!”

“NO!” Tsugumi had deja vu of the time when Hina stayed behind.

“I will stay behind!” Eve cuts in. She adopts a stance with her sword, her eye flashing red.

“JUST STOP ARGUING! GET OUT NOW!” Sayo shouted. 

“NEVER!” Tsugumi pushed past the other and clung on to Sayo’s shirt tightly. The Michelle bots were approaching them, slowly cornering them.

Sayo knocked the back of Tsugumi’s head with the back of her gun, causing Tsugumi to lose consciousness. Then, she pushed Tsugumi towards Eve. 

“Take care of her.” Sayo grunted. Eve looked at Sayo hesitantly with a conflicted expression. 

“I SAID GO!” Sayo yelled as she turned and ran towards the Michelle bots, shooting them one by one. Eve took one last look at Sayo before carrying Tsugumi away into the forest, where Kanon, Misaki and Hagumi were waiting.

“Where’s Sayo?” Kanon questioned Eve after seeing the teal-haired girl was missing and Tsugumi unconscious, slung over her shoulder. A look of realisation dawned over Kanon as Eve shook her head sadly.

“Let’s go,” Kanon spat out the words as they turned and started running while holding on to Misaki’s hand. Hagumi looked like she was about to burst into tears as she followed suit. Eve could hear the gunfire behind them and held back her tears, pushing forward with Tsugumi on her back. Sayo will be remembered.

* * *

Sayo, still holding on to the battered shield, rushed forward towards the black suits. The black suits had a more accurate aim than the Michelle bots and they soon found an exposed area where they could penetrate Sayo’s shield. With a precise shot, they shoot Sayo in the legs, instantly disabling her. Sayo fell on to the ground with a groan as the bullet struck the scarlet steel leg guards she was wearing. The black suits immediately rushed forward and pressed her down. Soon, Kaoru arrived, her face contorted into a mixture of rage and crooked smile. 

“Where are they my kitten? I’ll not hurt you if you tell me their location~” Kaoru tried her best to stay polite despite her missing hand, which is already bandaged up. She squatted down to meet Sayo face to face. 

Sayo stared at Kaoru and that despicable smile on her face, she conjured up a huge ball of saliva and spat it on Kaoru’s face. Kaoru closed her eyes and stood up, wiping the saliva off with a nasty grin. Then, she started cackling with the sound so disturbing that one could only imagine. It sounded like a mix between an agonizing scream and a maniacal laugh. 

“AHAHAHAHA HAAAKANAI~” Kaoru shouted into the sky before walking away. One of the black suits stood up behind Sayo, shoving the gun to the back of her head and-

* * *

Tsugumi slowly opened her eyes. She struggled to adjust to the bright lights in the room. 

“Sayo-san…?” Tsugumi sat up quickly, glancing around the room to find her girlfriend but…

Kanon is tending to Misaki’s injuries. Hagumi sat by the windowsill, glancing out the window, her eyes slightly swollen. Eve is sitting opposite her, looking at the ground in shame. There is no trace of Sayo anywhere.

“Where’s Sayo-san???” Tsugumi shouted, but no one replied her. The room is dead silent except for the sound of breathing. Tsugumi rushed up and grabbed Eve’s arm.

“Tell me where’s Sayo-san?!” Tsugumi is kneeling on the floor, her face a look of desperation.

“I’m sorry Tsugumi-san, I’ve failed Hina-san…” Eve grabbed her sword and stabbed it into the concrete floor, “I don’t deserve this sword!”

“No...NO!” Tsugumi rushed up to Kanon, “Kanon-san, we’ll go back and rescue her, right? Right??”

Kanon kept silent. Her face looked solemn. “I’m sorry.”

“No! Why are you acting like she’s dead?! She’s not! She’s still alive!”

“Just stop!” Misaki, who has been silent the whole time finally spoke up, “there’s only 2 fate for her. Kaoru will only keep her alive if she’s useful and I assume Hikawa-san will not betray us. Thus, the only fate left for is…” Misaki looked away, not completing the sentence. 

Eve stood up and walked towards the doorway. She finally broke down, she could not keep her tears in anymore. Hagumi, influenced by Eve, also started crying, still facing out the window, staring at the greenery.

“YOU’RE LYING! I MUST GO FIND SAYO-SAN, EVEN IF I’M GOING TO DO IT ALONE!” Tsugumi yelled with tears flowing down her cheeks. She picked up a gun laying on the table and rushed towards the exit. Eve grabbed her arm and shook her head.

“I already lost Sayo-san, please don’t make me break my promise to Hina-san…I can’t lose you too...”

“LET ME GO!” Tsugmi flings Eve’s arm away but Eve quickly wraps her arms around Tsugumi. Tsugumi cried her heart out as she knew it was futile to struggle against Eve who is much stronger than her. She could only cry, her heart tearing into pieces...

  
  



	16. Kokoro Tsurumaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of that disastrous rescue mission...

_ Bang! _

The bullet grazed past Sayo’s cheek and landed on the floor beside her.

“What the hell are you-?!” The black suit who fired the shot yelled. Suddenly, there was a flurry of gunshots.

“He is a traitor!” Sayo could hear more shouting behind her but there is no time to check what is happening. She realised this is her only window of time to escape. Before executing the mission, she has studied the surrounding terrain of the camp thoroughly and knew the camp stood on top of a hill that is surrounded by dense jungle. With her final shred of energy, Sayo jumped up and hopped towards the hill.

“She is getting away!”

Just as Sayo reached the edge of the forest, she felt something shot her in the back as she fell forward, tumbling down the hill.

She kept on rolling downwards, the branches cutting her arms and legs. Finally, her fall is halted by a huge tree which she crashed into mercilessly. Sayo felt something crack as she lay on the jungle floor.

_ I am sorry Tsugumi… _

Sayo vision started to get blurry. Flashes of memories appeared before her eyes as she stared upwards into the gloomy sky. She could vaguely see Tsugumi’s face before she closed her eyes.

* * *

After a few hours of crying, Tsugumi, Eve and Hagumi finally calmed down. 

“We have Misaki-san now... I am sure everything is going to be alright without the Michelle bots against us…” Eve wiped her tears.

“About that…” Misaki looked away.

Tsugumi instantly shot up and rushed at Misaki, “what do you mean?!”

“There are still tens of thousands of Michelle bots out there… plus, the Tsurumaki Tower is heavily guarded by the black suits. They are not guarded by the Michelle bots.” Misaki explained.

“Aren’t they under your control?! Just control the Michelle bots to attack the tower!” Tsugumi is getting unusually agitated.

“Tsugumi-san, please calm down…” Eve walked up to Tsugumi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Calm down?! You wouldn’t ask me to calm down if you-” Tsugumi yelled and stopped herself as soon as she came face to face with Eve. Eve’s normal eye is already swollen due to the excessive crying. Tsugumi turned and walked to the corner of the room, sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

“I can’t control them. The control room is situated at the top of the tower where the signal can broadcast across the entire kingdom. I am only in charge of building them…”

“Then why can’t you build some Michelle bots that we can control?” Hagumi suggested.

“I do not have the tools nor materials to build them here…”

“So Sayo-san’s sacrifice is meaningless...because you’re useless…” Tsugumi said coldly, still facing away from the group.

“Look, I know you’re devastated over Sayo’s death but you don’t have to take it out on my wife!” Kanon shouted, she has been holding in her rage and sadness for too long. Tsugumi did not answer.

“Kanon!” Misaki held her wife’s arm and pulled her back, “it’s okay...I do have an idea though…”

“What is it?” Eve walked forward.

“We can try and infiltrate the tower. I can create a code to hack into the system but I need to get to the control room.” Misaki said.

“You already said so yourself, it is impossible to enter the tower with the black suits guarding it.” Tsugumi spat.

“Obviously we don’t go head on with them...we need a plan…”

Tsugumi, as if she had been triggered, walked out of the room.

“Tsugumi-san!” Eve chased her out.

“What is wrong with her though…?” Misaki asked Kanon who sighed loudly.

“We… we devised a plan to save you… a stealth one but it failed from the start…”

“Ah…” Misaki mumbled. 

“Give her some time… she will get around it…” Kanon sighed again.

Suddenly, Hagumi stood up from the windowsill and walked towards Kanon and Misaki.

“I am sorry, Kanon-chan-senpai...I am out…” Hagumi placed the gun on the table and started heading for the exit.

“Hagumi-chan… why?”

“I… my parents still need me…” Hagumi fiddled with her thumbs nervously, “I can’t endanger my life like this anymore…especially after-” Hagumi stopped herself from continuing.

“But... you’re the only one who is more combat trained! We need you!” Kanon protested.

“I am sorry…” Hagumi looked like she was about to cry again. She quickly ran out of the room.

“Hagumi-chan!” Kanon shouted at Hagumi but she did not turn back. 

“It’s fine… we will do this together… even if it’s just the two of us…”Misaki placed a hand on Kanon’s shoulder.

“Misaki…” Kanon buried her head helplessly on Misaki’s chest as she sobbed loudly. It feels like she just lost everyone and everything she worked for is crumbling before her eyes. Misaki slowly rubs Kanon’s back, comforting her.

“Hush… I am back here for you, okay? Don’t cry…”

* * *

Sayo slowly opened her eyes. A flash of bright light stung her eyes as she struggled to adjust her vision to the lighting.

“Oh you’re awake!” A bright voice sounded beside her.

Sayo tried to turn her head but she couldn’t. Her body was aching and sore all over.

“I would suggest you don’t move!” A figure slowly came into view. It was a girl with bright yellow hair, her bangs were messily cut and her eyes seemed to be sparkling.

“What...happened…?” Sayo is still recovering from her coma.

“I saw you lying unconscious in the woods! And you’re hurt pretty badly so I brought you back! Your armour is really cool, the bullet only managed to cause a flesh wound on your back! But I’ve patched you right up! As long as you don’t remove the cast, you’ll be fine!” Kokoro started chattering as she poured Sayo a cup of water.

“Who...are...you?” Sayo groaned as she stared at the jumpy girl in front of her. Sayo’s clothes and armour are neatly draped over the chair beside her. Her boots sat on the floor beneath it.

“My name is Kokoro!” 

_ Kokoro...Kokoro… why does that name sound so familiar…? Kokoro Tsurumaki! _

Sayo's eyes widened as she shot up from the bed.

“Hey! I said no moving”

Sayo ignored the warning and sat up, “ughhh!” Sayo bite her lips to stifle her shout.

“Your wound is going to reopen if you move around!”

“Get away from me!” Sayo yelled as she tried to stand up. She reached out towards her clothes but her legs gave away as she fell face flat on to the floor. The impact knocked her unconscious again.

* * *

Sayo woke up a second time. 

“I am making sure you’re not moving about again!” Kokoro crossed her arms as an expression of displeasure was on her face. Although, it was more like an angry teacher lecturing a kid rather than pure rage.

Sayo struggled to sit up again, but this time, her arms and legs are bound to the bed.

“Let...me...go!” Sayo shouted but Kokoro shook her head.

“Nono! It will be bad if you get hurt again!” Kokoro wagged a finger in front of Sayo.

“Don’t be a hypocrite!”

Kokoro tilts her head curiously, “huh? What do you mean?”

“Stop pretending! You caused all your citizens to suffer and now you pretend to care about me?”

“My citizens suffer? What are you talking about?”

“Aren’t you Kokoro Tsurumaki?! The Queen of Hewor?”

“I am! Oh yeah, you haven’t told me your name!”

“Just drop the act, Tsurumaki-san.” Sayo turned cold.

“I seriously don’t know what is happening. Please, tell me what is going on! I just found you unconscious when I was playing hide and seek with the black suits…” Kokoro kneeled beside Sayo, placing her hand on Sayo’s arm.

Looking at Kokoro’s genuine expression, Sayo could feel Kokoro seemed to be telling the truth.

“You...really don’t?”

“Hmmm...nope!” Kokoro replied.

“You set a law, which is where all the citizens of Hewor must smile no matter what…”

“I did say I wanted the citizens to always smile but I haven’t set such a law…”

“If it wasn’t you, then who did it?!”

“I don’t know!” Kokoro looked confused, she placed a finger on her chin, trying her best to think.

“Do you know your smile camps are torturing people psychologically?!”

“Smile camps? You mean the amusement parks built all over the kingdom? Kaoru did mention to me a few times about it!”

“No! They are camps to imprison people who do not smile and forces them to smile with psychological torture! Have you ever visited one of them before?!”

“No, but Kaoru showed me live footage of people having fun over there!” Kokoro exclaimed happily as realisation dawned on Sayo.

“It’s Seta-san!”

“Kaoru? What about her?”

“Do you even know what is happening at your kingdom? You’re the queen!” Sayo coughed.

“I…” Kokoro didn’t know how to answer that. She trusted Kaoru’s words and let her run most of the country.

“Where are we right now…?” Sayo started to calm down a little as she observed the environment. She seemed to be in a small wooden shed with simple furnishing. There is a gas stove at the left side of the shed, a desk sits on the opposite wall and the bed she is laying sits on the left side of the shed. 

“This is my special hideout hehe!” Kokoro giggled.

“Actually, I’m hunted down by your black suits…”

“Why?”

“We thought you’re the evil one controlling everything, so I joined a resistance group that fights against your regime...”

“Ahhh so it’s a misunderstanding...that’s okay! Let’s go to Kaoru and talk to her about it! I am sure this will be resolved quickly!”

“Okay, but first, untie me,” Sayo sighed.

“Okay!” Kokoro went up to Sayo and untied the rope binding her arms and legs.

Sayo instinctively rubbed her wrists, “let’s go then.”

“I mean after you recover! You can’t move in this state!”

“I will be fine…”

“Don’t make me tie you up again, hmph!” Kokoro tucked her hands on her waist.

“...fine…”

“Besides, I would like to know more about you! Tell me more about yourself!”

Sayo suddenly remembered the motive of coming here in the first place, “I am actually from Aglow…” Sayo started narrating her story to Kokoro…

* * *

“WHAT?! YOU LET HER ESCAPE?!” Kaoru smashed her fist on the table, her whole body quivering. But right after that, her twisted frown transitioned to a large grin, “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAKANAI HAKANAI!” Kaoru started screaming while half laughing. She brought her hand towards her head. The black suits glanced at each other in terror and confusion.

Kaoru went silent, as her head and hand dropped down. Her expression instantly went dark.

“Bring her back to me. Dead or alive.” Kaoru’s tone is filled with malice and threat. The black suits nodded and rushed out of the room.

Then, Kaoru slowly tilted her head towards the kneeling figure held back by 2 other black suits.

“Now, how should I deal with a traitor like you?” Kaoru cracked her knuckles as a plethora of torture equipments lay on the table beside her. Kaoru's eyes narrowed as a smile spread across her face.

  
  
  



	17. Infiltrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon and Misaki infiltrated the Tsurumaki Tower after a month of planning. However, who would they encounter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely procrastinating in updating this fic T.T

_ ~1 month later~ _

Kanon and Misaki hide in the shadows atop the trees as they observe the heavily-guarded entrance of Tsurumaki Tower with their binoculars. There were 2 black suits standing right outside the gate holding a rifle and surveying the area, looking out for any intruders. Right past the gate, there were several more black suits patrolling the grounds outside the glass sliding door which leads to the interior of the building.

The Tsurumaki Tower is the highest building in the entire of Hewor Kingdom, reaching the height of 110 floors. There is a large antenna at the top of the tower, which is most likely how Kaoru is able to control the Michelle bots roaming around the kingdom.

“You ready?” Kanon whispered with trepidation as she turned to Misaki.

Misaki gave a silent nod, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Just as she was about to jump down from the treetop, Kanon yanked her back, causing Misaki to almost fall from headfirst on to the undergrowth.

“What?!” Misaki groaned.

“Wait! Shh!!” Kanon pointed at the ground.

Skipping towards the gate is a girl with that unmistaken bright yellow hair. 

“Kokoro?”

Beside Kokoro is another person with bright teal hair that was trimmed shortly and it ended around her ears. On closer look, it was a female. She was unsmiling, as if a frown was tattooed permanently to her face. Her lime green eyes radiated indignance with a hint of rage.

“Sayo?” Kanon exclaimed softly. She almost fell from the vantage point. “Why is she with Kokoro?”

“Brainwashed,” Misaki sighed, “I’ve seen a lot of people like her in the camp…”

Kanon looked away. Her eyes burned with rage with a hint of sorrow. Sayo, who was once a respectable ally and friend, now had joined the other side. If she knew Kaoru spared her life, she would have went back to save Sayo...

Kanon and Misaki watched as Kokoro waved to the black suits, which let her and Sayo pass. Soon, both of them entered the building.

“Stick to the plan,” Misaki gripped Kanon’s shoulder firmly, reassuring her wife as she jumped down onto the ground. With quick footsteps, Misaki reached the edge of the forest surrounding the tower.

“Help!” Misaki shouted as she pretended to fall on to the ground. The sudden yell attracted the attention of the two black suits guarding the gate as their heads cocked towards the direction of the noise. One of them raised their rifle as they walked cautiously towards Misaki.

“Who’s there?!” The black suit slowed down their footsteps once Misaki came into view.

“My...my leg…”

“It’s you! You’re the engineer!”

“Yes, yes. Now come and help me!” Misaki showed an annoyed expression. Surely, they can remember her name, it’s not that hard.

The black suit quickly went over and bends down to assess Misaki’s injury.

“I don’t see-”

With a quick movement, Misaki grabbed the black suit’s head and snapped his neck expertly. The black suit’s body went limp and fell before Misaki. 

_ Well, that was easy. _

Misaki turned back towards Kanon who was waiting atop the trees and gave an “ok” gesture. Kanon nodded and climbed down the massive tree trunk clumsily. She rushed towards Misaki, who had already peeled the black suit off and wore it. She took off the shades and slid it on.

“How do I look?” Misaki grinned.

“Yea yea, cutie,” Kanon chuckled as she pinched Misaki’s cheek. Misaki picked up the rifle that was laying on the side and propped it against Kanon’s back.

“Remember, if all things go south, just run. I have the gun, I will stall them.” 

“I won’t leave you, Misaki-chan.”

“Kanon, we talked about this,” Misaki grunted under her breath.

“But-”

“Shh!” Misaki quickly cut off the conversation as they approached the front gate. The remaining black suit that stood guard at the front gate eyed the pair suspiciously.

“I caught her. The leader of the resistance,” Misaki tried to make her voice as deep as she could.

“Hold on... You’re not-” Before the black suit can finish his sentence, Kanon lunged forward and grabbed his head, twisting it abruptly. With a crunch, the black suit fell before her. Misaki and Kanon quickly dragged the black suit into the guardhouse to avoid the detection by the patrolling black suits.

Both Kanon and Misaki panted in excitement as they exchanged gleeful stares and soft giggles. Soon, Kanon was also in a black suit and both of them stood guard outside the gate. Now, they just have to wait for the next shift of black suits to take over before they can infiltrate the tower. The bodies were swiftly disposed of by them in the nearby forest to buy them some time before anyone realised the security of the tower was compromised.

* * *

“Sayo, you ready?” Kokoro bounced about at the entrance of her shed. 

“Hold on…” Sayo grunted as she put on her armour, sliding her daggers into the insides of her boots and tucked into her shirt. 

The past few months living with Kokoro had been hectic. The Queen of Hewor seems to never run out of energy nor topics to talk about. It is starting to drain Sayo’s energy trying to interact with her. After explaining to Kokoro about her motive for visiting Hewor, Kokoro instantly offers 10 leaves from the Smiling Tree once they reach Tsurumaki Tower. Thus, Sayo began to focus on recuperating at Kokoro’s hideout, doing certain physio exercises to make sure she was kept in shape. Kokoro, on the other hand, brought food for Sayo from time to time and the black suits did not get suspicious of her activities either.

Sayo jumped a bit in her costume and cracked her knuckles. “I’m ready.”

“Better keep up!” Kokoro grinned as she started sprinting off into the distance, leaving Sayo in the dust.

“Eh?” Sayo started sprinting too, trying to keep up with the overexcited ball of energy. Today is the day Sayo and Kokoro pay a visit to the Tsurumaki Tower to get the leaves.

After running for a good 30 minutes, Sayo and Kokoro finally reached the edge of the forest, and Tsurumaki Tower came into view.

“J-Just how m-much stamina d-do you h-have?” Sayo bent over, supporting herself on the nearby tree trunk. Kokoro just shrugged and skipped around her while Sayo panted heavily.

The pair walked towards the gate where the black suits stood guard. 

“Kokoro-sama.” The black suits bowed immediately as Kokoro approached the gate. However, they raised their rifles as soon as they saw Sayo behind her.

“Wait! She’s with me,” Kokoro stood in between the black suits and Sayo.

“But Kokoro-sama, Kaoru-sama said she’s a-”

“She...received the smile treatment already. Now she’s on our side!” Kokoro quickly interjected.

“Oh…” The black suits exchanged doubtful glances, but they had no reason to defy the Queen. They step aside for Kokoro and Sayo to pass.

As soon as Kokoro and Sayo entered the tower, one of the black suits pulled out a radio receiver. 

“Kaoru-sama, Kokoro-sama is back. She... “ the black suit paused, “...brought that teal-haired girl with her…”

There was a brief pause from the other side.

“I will be right back.” The radio cackled before going dead.

* * *

It didn’t take long before 2 black suits came and swap duties with Kanon and Misaki. They didn’t seem to notice anything wrong, although they did take a second glance at Kanon’s unique blue ponytail.

“You’re new, aren’t you?” One of the black suits asked Kanon.

“Eh? Y-Yea,” Kanon kept her composure. They were so close, she was not going to screw this up now.

“Well, get rid of that hair colour. Kaoru-sama hates that colour.”

“O-Oh, I will,” Kanon nodded, avoiding the gaze of the black suit who stopped her. Misaki was already leading in front, waiting for Kanon to join her. Kanon quickly scurried towards Misaki, letting out a sigh of relief. Thankfully the black suit did not question her further. Maybe she should have dyed her hair black for this mission.

“What did he say?”

“Change my hair colour…”

“Pfftt,” Misaki tried to stifle her laughter, “please don’t do that, I can’t imagine you in any other hair colour.”

“Of course not, definitely not for Kaoru.”

Misaki and Kanon entered the building through the glass sliding door and were greeted by a blast of cold air hitting them in the face.

The lobby was well furnished with a tall ceiling, hanging chandelier, and marbled floor. There was a reception area where a few couches were placed on a grandiose carpet. A few black suits were lounging around and one of them behind the counter. Misaki and Kanon walked over the huge lifts at the back of the hall. The lift doors were gold plated with the call buttons being touchscreen. As Kanon and Misaki were waiting for the lifts, a few stares were shot towards their way, probably due to Kanon’s hair colour. Most of the black suits had black hair, only Kanon seemed out of place.

“Act normal, don’t look at them,” Misaki quietly assured Kanon. 

Kanon took a few deep breaths and finally the lift door opened, saving her from the tense situation. Both of them entered the lift and the lift door slowly slid closed. 

“Which floor are you going to?” An AI’s voice came from the right panel next to the door.

“Thirty-sixth floor,” Misaki replied confidently. She came to this building with Kaoru before, she knew where the main control room of the Michelle bots are. 

“Affirmative. Bound for thirty-sixth floor.” The lift started rising rapidly as Kanon stumbled a bit from the sudden rise, she clutched onto the sidebars.

“Pftt,” Misaki chuckled, “your first time riding a lift, huh?”

“S-Stop laughing!” Kanon tried to look away to hide her flushed expression.

Within seconds, the lift reached its destination. “Thirty-sixth floor, control room.”

Misaki gently held on to Kanon’s hand as both of them stepped out of the lift into a long corridor. There were several doors lining the side of the corridor with a door at the end of it.

“The main control room is at the end of the corridor. Follow me.” Misaki, still holding on to Kanon’s hand, led the way. Kanon let out a tiny smile as she was dragged along by Misaki. It was moments like this where she adored Misaki so much because she seemed so reliable and cool.

Soon, they reached the end of the corridor and both Misaki and Kanon took a deep breath. They raised their legs and kicked the door open.

They were greeted by the surprised faces of Kokoro and Sayo.


	18. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen in the main control room?

Kanon immediately whipped out a pocket blade she kept under her sleeves and dashed towards Kokoro, almost out of reflex. Even Misaki was surprised by how fast Kanon was moving.

_ Clang! _

Her blade was parried by another blade and standing in between Kokoro and Kanon was Sayo. Kanon didn’t even see Sayo unsheathed her daggers but the next second, Sayo already had 2 daggers in her hands, glaring at Kanon from behind them.

“Sayo, I don’t want to do this,” Kanon said coldly, her eyes filled with rage. It was uncommon to see Kanon so mad.

“Neither do I, but she cannot die.” Sayo raised her arms, preparing for any incoming attacks.

There was a brief pause, the atmosphere between them tensed up.

“Who are you?” Kokoro doesn’t seem to be bothered by Kanon trying to kill her just now. She walked past Sayo and skipped towards Kanon.

“Tsurumaki-san, wait!”

Kanon saw the opportunity and dashed forward before Sayo could react, she raised her blade inches away from Kokoro’s throat.

However, Kokoro did not even flinch. She merely stopped in her tracks.

Kanon pressed the blade against Kokoro’s throat, a tiny cut started to form. “You’re not afraid of death…?”

“Could you tell me why you wanted to kill me? I am very curious!” Kokoro slowly raised her hands and cupped it around Kanon’s. Her eyes sparkled brightly and a smile was still on her face.

“You-” Kanon was dumbfounded. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. The truth was, she could never bring herself to take another person’s life. Misaki knew Kanon all too well and that’s why she didn’t try to stop her.

“If I have a valid reason to die, I will gladly let you kill me!” Kokoro grinned. She lowered her hands and placed it behind her back, indicating she was not going to fight back. The cut was bleeding as blood trickled down her neck.

“You caused so many people to suffer, kidnapped my wife and created those Michelle bots… you...you…” Kanon broke down and released the knife as it dropped on to the floor. Misaki immediately rushed forward to support her.

“Hm? Who is your wife? Is she your wife?” Kokoro pointed to Misaki and asked curiously.

“I’m Misaki and yes, I’m her wife. She is Kanon, the leader of the resistance group against your regime.”

“Oh! I heard of both of you from Sayo!”

Sayo slid her daggers back into the sheath under her boots. She slowly walked over to Kanon and Misaki, crossing her arms. “I told Tsurumaki-san everything already. She was oblivious to everything that was happening. It seemed like this was all the work of Kaoru…”

“Ohya? Which little kitten has summoned me?” Just as Sayo finished her sentence, Kaoru appeared at the doorway, with a dozen black suits behind her. All of them were armed with a rifle as they pointed it at the group.

“Kaoru? You’re here!” Kokoro’s eyes lit up as she raised her arms up high, skipping towards Kaoru.

“Ah, Kokoro, it hurts me to say this but please stay where you are.” Kaoru closed her eyes and placed both her hands on her chest.

“Huh?” Kokoro continued in her tracks, “I just wanna give you a hug!”

“I am serious,” Kaoru’s voice turned solemn, a murderous glare filled her eyes.

Kokoro stopped in her tracks, “what are you-”

“I am in charge now, I want all of you to kneel down with hands behind your head,” Kaoru commanded with a grim voice.

Kanon, Misaki, and Sayo stood where they were, unmoving.

Kaoru grabbed the rifle from the nearest black suit and fired at the ground in front of them. They instantly backed away. “NOW!”

With gritted teeth, Sayo, Kanon, and Misaki slowly bent their knees and went down. Only Kokoro stood where she was, looking confused.

“You too,” Kaoru ordered and pointed the rifle at Kokoro.

“Kaoru, why are you-” 

“DID I STUTTER?” Kaoru yelled, her face contorted with rage. The black suits seemed to be following Kaoru’s orders as they pointed the rifle at Kokoro too.

“You guys… why?” Kokoro’s eyes were filled with hurt as they looked at the black suits behind Kaoru. The black suits’ faces were solemn and their expressions contained a hint of guilt. Kokoro slowly went down on her knees and placed her hands behind her head.

“HAHAHAHA HAKANAI~” Kaoru tilted her head upwards and screamed in laughter. Sayo stared at her in disgust.

“You all are filthy animals. This is what you all deserve, for going against me. If only you all co-operated, if only you didn’t have so many little actions, then maybe you won’t end up like this,” Kaoru mocked as she bent down and slapped Sayo’s face. “Ahhh, what should I do with you lot?” Kaoru whipped out a surgical knife and started pacing up and down between Kanon, Misaki, and Sayo. 

“Kaoru, let them go.” Kokoro’s expression darkened. A slight frown on her face.

“Huh?” Kaoru brandished the knife, smiling gleefully.

“It’s my fault. If you want to hurt anyone, hurt me. Just spare them,” Kokoro said coldly.

“Pftt,” Kaoru stifled a giggle, “alright if you say so.” Without warning, Kaoru plunged the knife deep into Kokoro’s stomach.

“NOOO!” Sayo yelled and pulled out her dagger and lunged at Kaoru. 

_ BANG! _

Sayo immediately fell on to the ground, a pool of blood formed beneath her body. Kanon screamed but Misaki quickly covered her wife’s mouth. Smoke was seen coming out of the rifle a black suit was holding. 

“Why did you…?” Kokoro looked at Sayo’s body with tears in her eyes, blood was constantly pouring out of her wound as she clutched the knife that was lodged in her stomach. Kokoro gave a final small smile before falling unconscious.

Kaoru continued cackling madly as she placed a hand on her head. Misaki hugged Kanon closely, staring at Kaoru spitefully. There is no way they are getting out of here alive. She is indignant, this is all so unfair. Why does Kaoru get to come out on top? Why does Kaoru get to win in the end? All they wanted was to alleviate the sufferings of the people… was that so wrong?

Suddenly, Kaoru’s radio receiver that was on her waist crackle to life. “Kaoru-sama! We are being attacked! There’s-” Then, there was yelling and the radio cut off.

“Huh?” Kaoru picked up the receiver, “what is happening down there? Report!”

There was a brief silence and then some static. Kaoru smashed the radio on the ground and clenched her fists. She walked over to Misaki and grabbed her by the collar. “What are you plotting?”

Misaki looked clueless. This operation this time was planned to be carried out by Kanon and her only. She did not have a backup plan of reinforcements, not that she has any reinforcements in the first place. 

There was a loud noise out in the hallway and the blacks suits standing guard at the door quickly turned around, but it was too late. After a few gunshots and yelling, their bodies fell down one by one on to the ground. Kaoru quickly picked up a nearby rifle and grabbed Misaki, pressing the nozzle of the gun at her head. 

“NOOO!” Kanon shouted and clawed at her Kaoru but Kaoru merely kicked Kanon away.

The dust slowly settled and three figures stood at the doorway. One orange-haired girl was standing in front, and two girls were standing at the back. 

“Hagumi?!” Kanon looked up and saw Hagumi holding a rifle, with a vengeful look on her face. Behind her stood Eve and Tsugumi, both of them were holding a samurai sword stained with blood. Their expressions were solemn, a slight frown on their faces. Streaks of blood were also present on their faces, but it wasn’t theirs. 

Tsugumi saw the familiar teal-hair and her eyes widened in shock. She started trembling furiously after seeing Sayo lay on the floor, unmoving.

“Sayo-san?” Tsugumi tightened her grip on the sword. Her ponytail swayed slightly, unlike Sayo who had cut her hair short, Tsugumi had grown her hair out and she tied it into a ponytail, much like Eve’s hair.

“Don’t come any closer!!! You take a step I would spray her brains all over the carpet!” Kaoru yelled as she pressed the rifle harder on to Misaki.

The two groups standoff against each other, both not moving an inch. Tsugumi was twitching in rage, she was so close to reuniting with Sayo, and now…

“Like a bunch of roaches, just refused to give up…” Kaoru spat on the ground, “WHY WON’T YOU GIVE UP?!” Kaoru face twisted into a half grinning half raging expression, which made Hagumi shudder.

.

.

.

“AAAAAARGHHH!” Suddenly, Kaoru’s knees buckled and she squeezed the trigger, spraying bullets all over the ceiling. Misaki saw the opportunity and quickly headbutt the rifle away from Kaoru’s grasp and pinned her down on to the ground.

As Kaoru was busy taunting, Sayo had severed Kaoru’s leg tendons with a precise slash on Kaoru’s thighs with her dagger, causing Kaoru to immediately fall on to the ground. Sayo slowly sat up, panting heavily but she was met with a hug.

“Sayo-san!” Tsugumi had dropped her sword on the ground and hugged Sayo tightly. She started sobbing uncontrollably as her fierce demeanor had completely disappeared. In Sayo’s embrace, she was yet again that vulnerable princess that needed protecting and loving. Sayo slowly raised her arms and started caressing the brunette’s hair, smiling softly. Both of them stayed in each other’s embrace as if they were the only ones in each other’s world right now.

Hagumi went over to Kanon and Misaki, and Kaoru who was pinned under Misaki.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have-” Hagumi looked down in guilt.

“No. I should be sorry. I… didn’t consider the dangers. I was only thinking about Misaki that I forgot… you all have families too…” Kanon placed a hand on Hagumi’s shoulder. Hagumi’s face slowly lit up and her eyes sparkled. 

“hahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Kaoru started laughing madly.

“Shut up! What you laughing at?” Misaki slapped Kaoru’s detestable face.

“I still won, look at her.” Kaoru gestured to Kokoro’s body with an evil grin. 

“We need to get her to the hospital right now!” Hagumi walked over to Kokoro and flipped her over. “The wound is pretty bad, she is losing a lot of blood.”

“I can carry her,” Eve said as she picked up Kokoro’s body.

“We will go with you, Sayo-san is hurt too,” Tsugumi said as her eyes burned with determination.

“I am fine…” Sayo coughed as she groans weakly.

“No! Now you listen to me!” Tsugumi frowned and supported Sayo up. Sayo stayed silent and nodded, following Tsugumi’s orders. She sighed and smiled a little. Hagumi nodded to Kanon and Misaki before heading off.

“Now, what should we do with this scum?” Misaki said as she pressed down on Kaoru’s body harder.

“It’s time to end this.” Kanon stood up, staring out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hewor Kingdom Arc is finally coming to an end... who's your favourite character? XD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [REIGN: The Five Kingdoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321911) by [Aizarashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizarashi/pseuds/Aizarashi)




End file.
